The Boston Brahmin
by RhapsodyinB
Summary: A newcomer from an Old Money, New England family draws attention to the New Money, Western Cartwrights and Virginia City.
1. Chapter 1: Old Meets New

The following includes original characters from "Bonanza". The following also contains historical and fictitious characters. Any characters may not actually be factually portrayed.

The Boston Brahmin

1: Old Meets New

The citizens of Virginia City faced significant changes, after a longtime schoolteacher married and retired. Each school term started with a new teacher barely lasting the entire year. When the latest teacher decided to move back east at the end of her term, it was seemingly unlikely they would find yet another replacement. That is, until a young schoolteacher from back east responded to the inquiry.

Elizabeth Abigail Adams, or "Violet," as she was often called, had never travelled this far west before; only as far as the train rail would go. For that matter, the only Virginia "City" she had ever been to was in a Commonwealth along the Chesapeake Bay. This "Nevada Territory" would be a new and different place. (It hadn't even existed while she was attending school!) Forgetting her life behind, she was excited for a new beginning. Back east in Boston, everyone knew who she was. Anytime she met a new person, the first thing they'd ask is, "which side of the family are you from—that of the Revolutionary War Hero, or those Politicians from Quincy?" She'd be ecstatic if she never heard that again. Being an Adams, she already knew her heritage and the expectations set by those knowing her family history: it meant being a part of a large, affluent, highly respected, and well-connected family who mastered success; typically with no less than a degree from Harvard (and generally by practicing law, nonetheless). For once, to be normal, without the social pressures, would be a relief.

Meanwhile, back on the Ponderosa, Ben Cartwright, a well-built, silver-haired male was arguing with his eldest son, Adam, a tall black-haired distinguished man, about the new hire.

Adam was standing with his hands resting atop a chair. "I don't understand Pa, why hire another schoolteacher from back east? You know how long they last out here... ."

Ben stood near the fireplace. "Do you have any better ideas in that educated head of yours? Given the turnover and the options we have, we haven't much choice. Besides, the best teachers are from back east. And, need I remind you, the other alternative is you, son. In any case, she should be arriving today and we need to prepare for this evening. Remember, Adam, as you and I are members of the school board, we agreed to host a welcoming dinner here to meet her."

"Well, at least one of us did."

Ben's younger sons, Hoss, a tall heavyset man with lighter brown hair, and "Little"Joe, a smaller distinguished young man with darker brown hair, were coming down the stairs catching part of the conversation.

"Who's meeting who?" Joe inquired.

"Virginia City's new schoolteacher is arriving today, from Boston."

Joe whistled. "That's a long ways away from home!"

What's she like, Pa?" Hoss asked.

"I don't know yet. Hopefully she's smart, considerate, and dedicated. Most Boston girls usually are, from what I recall living there... ."

"Well, as long as she's kind and pretty, she'll be my kind of gal."

"Oh, Little Joe—to you, everyone is your 'kind of gal'." Adam's response annoyed Joe.

"Well, it's a darn shame Adam isn't a substitute this time around. He'd be too busy and tired to boss us around." Joe stopped himself short of laughing when Adam shot him a dirty look.

"C'mon Little Joe, Adam did a fine job fillin' in for Miss Scott some while ago."

"I know Hoss, but I doubt Adam wants to deal with rowdy kids again."

"I grew up with you two, didn't I?!" He was right, being six years older than Hoss and twelve years older than Joe, Adam was essentially "Pa, Jr.," when Pa wasn't around. "Well, coming from a large city like Boston, she'll have her work cut out for her adjusting to life out West."

"Now, Adam," Hoss reasoned, "I'm pretty sure everyone comin' here has to. It wasn't easy when we were still youngin's ourselves!"

"Alright, boys, that's enough! We'll have guests arriving soon...You best be ready by the time I return!"

When the stagecoach had reached, she looked out the window, looking at the new, seemingly hastily built structures, wide dirt roads and what appeared to be a main drag. The few roads here were very straight, unlike the winding, narrow, cobblestone streets in Boston and where she grew up in Quincy. When the coach halted, the driver escorted out a fair skinned young woman in her early twenties, with long dark hair, violet-blue eyes, and reddish-pink lips, in a fitted blue buttoned dress, bonnet, and matching shawl. She was greeted by Ben and an elderly gray-haired woman.

"Good afternoon, you must be the new schoolteacher, Miss Elizabeth Adams."

"Yes, but, you may call me Violet," she smiled. "My given name is much too formal."

He laughed. "Pleasure to meet you. I'm Ben Cartwright, one of the board members. This is Mrs. Jones. You'll be staying with her for the school year."

Mrs. Jones was quite jovial for an older woman, and not far off the main street.

Mrs. Jones lived in a lovely two story house with a balcony, Once reaching, she mentioned having a welcoming dinner at the Ponderosa later on.

"What is the Ponderosa?" She asked her, as she saw her to her room.

"Oh, it's the biggest ranch in all of Nevada Territory. It's quite a vast property. You'll see nothing for many miles...then, beyond the trees, you'll see the Main House." She described it as a large, two story building built by wooden logs. It included stables with horses and cattle, and a bunkhouse for the cowhands. She kept imagining it as an immaculate log cabin, as it didn't seem to resemble anything she'd seen back in New England.

The next challenge was wondering what she'd wear to such an occasion. Mrs. Jones helped her choose.

"I'd like to thank you for taking me in."

"It's no bother. Ever since my own daughter married a Ponderosa Ranch hand and moved on, taking you in is like having another daughter around the house!" Mrs. Jones said gleefully while fitting her corset. "Well, if I were ever as well-proportioned—well, you'll certainly catch the eye of quite a few of the men in town, including the Cartwright's. Ben and his three sons are well-respected around here."

Eventually, Violet had picked out a green, ruffled, off shoulder, evening dress, and had her hair braided around her hairline with a few curls around her face. The final touch? A two-layered beaded necklace which wrapped around her neck.

While they traveled to the Ponderosa, Violet was amazed at how spread out everything was, just as Mrs. Jones had described. Having to ride out onto the property, but seeing nothing but trees here and there, some desert scrub, and suddenly a large wooden house appearing out from a clearing of trees, was something she imagined in folklore. It was truly a remarkably grand property.

After the men were ready, they heard horses halting out front. After greeting familiar faces from the school board, Ben introduced a new face. "Good evening everyone, this is Miss Elizabeth 'Violet' Adams, our new schoolteacher from Boston... .These are my sons, Adam, Hoss and Little Joe."

"It's a pleasure meeting you," Adam managed to say, before being brushed aside by his brothers.

"My, your hands are soft," Hoss commented while greeting her. She laughed.

Joe kissed her hand and took her shawl. "Welcome to The Ponderosa. I'll be happy to show you around." He proceeded to show her around the great room where she noticed a desk, several books a map, a massive fireplace, with longhorns on the mantle, and several rifles lining the wall. He then offered his arm to bring her to a seat. "Please, allow me! Our chef, Hop Sing has prepared roast chicken, peas, and mashed potatoes, tonight."

Adam rolled his eyes as he took his seat. "And here we go," he whispered to Hoss while motioning his head toward Joe.

Hoss chucked and shook his head, "I know, I know. 'Short Shanks' is always fallin' for the first filly he sees."

Meanwhile, everyone wanted to know about the new guest as Hop Sing, an Asian man with a long black ponytail, brought out more food.

"Well, Miss Adams, I don't reckon I've seen anyone eat peas so daintily." Hoss remarked at her sticking peas to her mashed potatoes on the bottom of her fork.

"It's hard to see anything when you eat too fast, Hoss!" Joe remarked. Hoss scowled while Ben shot Joe a look. His laughter was cut short.

"I suppose I picked up a few habits visiting my great-aunt. She initially lived overseas and insisted on European etiquette."

"I see," said Ben. "She must've been quite a lady… ."

"That she was."

Adam sipped his drink quietly, with a thoughtful expression on his face. "That's a lovely necklace you're wearing. You don't find that style often these days."

"Thank you Adam. I have a few others, but this is my favorite. It initially belonged to my great-grandmother, and was handed down by a relative."

 _Hmm...a family heirloom...from four generations!_ He thought.

"How was your travel from Boston?" Ben asked.

"Quite long, but not horrible. It was fairly smooth until I reached the end of the rail in Kansas City. By the time I reached Carson City, the coach must have hit every rock on the way here!" Everyone laughed.

"I used to live in Boston many years ago...I met my first wife there...my father-in-law was a Sea Captain, and I was his First Mate. I used to enjoy the views of the Harbor in the wee hours... ." Ben was reminiscing.

"Sounds wonderful Mr. Cartwright."

Everyone wanted to hear of her experiences... her last school...where she found her dress, about her peculiarly proper accent, which she hadn't realized made her stand out until she came here... . All the extra attention only made her more self-conscious.

She eventually excused herself to go outside on the porch. She looked out at the stars in the clear sky. They seemed so much bigger and brighter out here, somehow. It was then she heard a whinnying noise from a barn. She trudged over, and opened the door, finding a black stallion kicking his legs. She proceeded cautiously, waving her hands out in front of her to calm the horse down.

"Easy boy!" By now he had slowed down enough for her to pat his head. "My, aren't you a good sport! Your dark hair reminds me so much of my Thoroughbred back home. Her name is Shadow. Very spirited and restless. Except you're likely a Spanish horse? Now, I wonder what your name could be... ?"

"His name is Jupiter."

She turned to see Adam standing in the doorway. "I'm terribly sorry. I only intended to get some air, and heard a noise in the barn."

"It's alright." Adam led Jupiter back to his stable. "We heard the noise and I suspected Jupiter went loose, again. I'm just surprised you're unharmed. He's not one to stay contained...nor heed well to others, for that matter." Gauging her interest, he named off the other horses before turning back to her. "So, you keep a Thoroughbred? That's quite a horse."

"Well, a friend of the family boards her at their stable." It was actually a country club west of the city, but she wasn't going to give out too many details. (The last thing she wanted to give off is the impression that she was wealthy, reared in a large, inherited estate, with a country club membership, when she really preferred to be average.)

"That must get expensive."

"They give us a reasonable price and have trusted them for years.."

"Good friends," he mused. They were walking back toward the house. "So, does everyone call you 'Violet'?"

"Most everyone. There are quite a few relatives named 'Elizabeth' in my family."

"Sounds like quite a large family."

"Something of the sort."

"Are any of them around here, or are they all back east?"

"They're mostly back in New England, save for a few along the coast."

"So, you came all this way by yourself... ?"

"Yes, although I've never been out this far before... ."

"I imagine you travel often?"

"From time to time, mostly cities along the coast, such as to Charleston, and especially New York. On a few occasions I've visited Chicago, and St. Louis. And once, I went to New Orleans."

"Do you always travel by yourself?"

"Only to New York to visit someone." Then she added, with a polite smile. "You ask many questions, Mr. Cartwright."

"Well, you're particularly evasive, Miss Adams." He returned a slight grin.

"Oh, is everything alright?" Joe cracked open through the door.

"Yes, Jupiter went loose again."

"That 'ol Jupiter," he rolled his eyes. Then he winked. "Sweetheart, I saved you desert."

"Why thank you, Joe."

She decided had she stayed out any longer she would've forgotten the other guests; and that would be quite rude of her. Adam gestured for her to re-enter first. "After you," and followed behind her, annoyed at his brother's timing.

As the night wore down, she thanked Ben and his sons for their hospitality before leaving for the night. On the way to their house, something she noticed kept pressing her mind. She asked Mrs. Jones once they got settled in.

"Mrs. Jones, is Mr. Cartwright married?"

"No ma'am. He's a widower. He, along with his sons are the most eligible men in these parts."

"Hmm... ."

Violet went to sleep revisiting her night with these four men. Ben seemed so welcoming, Hoss was shy, but very humorous...Joe was very much the charmer...and Adam she couldn't wrap her head around. Apart from their conversations outside, he was very reserved most of the evening; not saying much, and listening to conversations and the occasional glance, or was it the other way around? Nonetheless, he was clearly articulate, but why was he asking so many questions? Why was she even thinking so hard over this instead of going to sleep?! Never mind that. These men...all seemingly so different, yet related...were quite interesting to her, and admittedly easy on the eyes...not that she was interested.

Meanwhile, Joe was raving about Violet. "Dear God, Pa, she's a beauty...and those eyes!"

Even Hoss seemed to go along in awe. "So smart, well-bred, classy... ."

"High class indeed." Adam appeared to be thinking out loud, and shook his head. "I don't know, Pa. There's something strange about her traveling out here alone."

"Well how else would she get here?" Ben inquired. "All the other teachers have done similar."

"This is different, Pa; they're either already living nearby or have family or relatives here to help them. Or they're poor and have nowhere else to go. She's different than most of the ladies that come here... ." There was something to be said about her refined manners and speech, her well-tailored, quality clothing of simplistic elegance, the absence of blemishes on her skin, being well-travelled, and owning a racehorse: they all suggested a certain understated privilege without boastfulness.

"Well, Adam, it appears you paid more attention to details than the rest of us. Sounds like quite a lady: Unusually independent for her age. Come to think of it, her last name is a fairly common one in Boston. Most I've come across, or heard of were involved in the community, and contributed to charities and such... . You know, before I was sailing with Captain Abel Morgan Stoddard, your grandfather, Adam, I once met a man from Quincy during a Presidential campaign, named Adams." Ben was scratching his chin and stopped with recollection. "John Quincy Adams. He won that election."

Adam was still thinking. "It would be quite a coincidence if they were somehow related."

"Oh, I don't know that for certain, Adam. Though I can imagine, even if by chance she were, she wouldn't want the attention. The Old Money, Boston Brahmin types, tend to be very private. I'm not one to assume these things."

"Neither am I, but she does seem to be private. She gave very vague details of traveling and not much about her actual family."

"You know older brother, if I wasn't used to how you pester people with questions, I'd tell you to 'mind your own business'!"

Adam was about to pound his youngest brother before Hoss stopped him. "C'mon Adam, y' know he's just foolin' around. He don't mean any harm now."

"Maybe Miss Adams can teach you English, Hoss."

This time Hoss picked up Joe by the collar. "And you—some manners—'Short Shanks'!"

"Alright boys! Stop this at once! We had quite a night already, and we have an early morning tomorrow!"

"You were right Hoss," Joe admitted. "I was fooling around."

The boys made their apologies, and all was well again.

"Pa, do you still have the teacher file?" Adam inquired.

Ben, confused, replied. "Oh, yes, I think I left it on my desk."

Adam found a large file on his father's desk.

Puzzled, Ben asked, "You, um, looking for something Adam?"

"Mhmm." He replied, not looking up, as he flipped through the pages to the latest entry.

"Did you find anything?" Ben asked after a few minutes.

"Mhmm." He plopped the file down and grabbed a large book from the bookshelf. "Well, I'm off to bed," he announced, as he headed up the stairs. The brothers exchanged puzzling glances and shrugged shoulders before following after him.

Ben was the last to go up the stairs. "Why do I have a feeling there's going to be trouble on this Ranch?" He sighed.


	2. Chapter 2: Little Red Schoolhouse

2: Little Red Schoolhouse

As it was Sunday, it was time to go to church for many folk in Virginia City.

"Rise and shine, Violet. The choir is singing today."

If it were up to Violet, she'd likely stay away from religious affiliations. At home, she would attend the same church her family attended for generations. She knew all the members (even without including her cousins), and they knew her since her dedication. They even sat behind the pew her great-grandparents and great-uncle and aunt sat. It was rare she visited elsewhere, perhaps if out of town. But she was a guest in one's home, and she wanted to be accepted in this new community. And if she expected to stay for an extended period of time, it would become a part of her life as it seemed to be for many residents in Virginia City.

Off she went, in the carriage, with Mrs. Jones, to the Memorial Chapel, in an unassuming silk red plaid dress, with a shawl and bonnet. There were quite a few young families, a few elderly people wearing hats, men in their best pressed shirts and trousers, and fewer women in their Sunday dresses. She soon saw another carriage approaching with four well-dressed men.

"I told you she'd come Hoss," Joe whispered to his brother.

"I ain't never said she weren't."

"I was wondering why you were excited to attend church this morning."

"Adam, why didn't you just stay home? Just think, you'd have the whole Ponderosa to yourself without Pa or us around your shoulder."

Before waiting for Adam's answer or for Ben to halt the carriage, Joe had hopped out and ran over, reaching for Violet's hand.

"Please, allow me." Joe escorted Violet, and his two brothers looked on in surprise and disgust.

"Ahem!" Mrs. Jones stood by. "I wonder who would be kind enough to escort me?"

"Mrs. Jones?" Ben held out his arm before his sons could answer. "God help me," he whispered.

While everyone shuffled into their seats after greeting each other, Violet couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy.

"What's the matter?"

"Everyone is staring," noting glances from the men in their direction and women whispering amongst each other.

"They're just admiring a new pretty face, that's all."

Joe made his way to the front row, conveniently skipping the row he often sat in with his Pa, who at this moment was politely not listening to whatever Mrs. Jones was saying. After Joe chose to sit at one end of the pew, Violet sat down next to him, wondering if this was a wise decision, unaware until afterward who was sitting down to her opposite side... . He must have been just as caught off-guard, as he quickly glanced through the pews afterward, noting the sanctuary was full now. He remained as it was his normal place anyway, and didn't particularly mind the arrangement... . His other brother, Hoss was on the other side of him, anyway.

After service was over, there were refreshments being served. During fellowship, Reverend Jordan greeted their new visitor. "Miss Violet Adams, I heard you're the new schoolteacher."

"Yes, hopefully I'll see a few of these faces tomorrow."

"You most certainly will. They're no trouble, certainly not compared to what you might have faced back in Boston."

"Oh, I've seen all kinds...I'll learn them all soon enough." Violet went off to talk to a few of the families.

"No trouble at all—at least not the one's here... ." Adam muttered to his brothers. The troublemakers' folks kept them home since they couldn't sit during service.

"Good thing Little Joe isn't in school anymore."

"I don't know Hoss, I might have liked having her as a teacher."

Violet was now speaking to Ben. "Mr. Cartwright, after talking with the parents and children, I'm really excited to meet them tomorrow. Unfortunately, I just remembered I hadn't truly had the chance to tour the school."

"I could help you with that," Adam offered, overhearing their conversation.

"That might be a good idea," Ben agreed. "Adam was the previous substitute teacher, and knows the kids very well."

"Unless of course, you have some reservations... ."

"No," she responded quietly.

"Well, school begins at eight-thirty. I can pick you up by quarter of eight. That should give us enough time to settle in."

 _Adam as a schoolteacher? He seemed so reserved, broody, and almost aloof at times._ On the other hand, it couldn't hurt receiving guidance from someone else. "Alright," she agreed. _Wait, what did I just agree to do?_

She was on her way back to the carriage when Joe caught up with her. "Hey, you have any plans this weekend?"

"Plans? My week hasn't even begun!"

"I was wondering if I could take you someplace, seeing as you're new and all, and probably wouldn't mind someone guiding you around... ."

 _Joe had a way with words, didn't he?_ "I could agree to that."

"I'll pick you up at about Six on Friday." He put on his hat and walked backwards waving...and bumped right into Ben. "Sorry, Pa, I'm ready to go now."

Ben on the other hand, had an amused grin on his face, and waved at Mrs. Jones' carriage as it drove by.

Later on, she decided to get Mrs. Jones' opinion.

"This western area is quite vast. As it was, Virginia City itself only became a city a few short years ago, when I arrived, and Nevada Territory began a couple years ago. Like all the families here, the Cartwrights traveled a lot before Ben claimed land out here. Ben and Adam originally came from Boston. Hoss was born near Missouri while Joseph was born in this area, which used to be called Alta California. Adam also studied at a school back east called the Lawrence Scientific School."

Violet gathered Joe was her age and his brothers much older. It also confirmed Adam was well educated. _What brought him back west after living east?_ He was also very much the "big" brother, and more after Mrs. Jones also explained Ben became a widower not long after each son was born. He faced this tragedy a few times and had grown a resilience, it seemed. The more she was learning, the more she began to admire him...or respect him, at the very least.

Nonetheless, she had a lot of planning to do for the next day. Curriculum, where would she even begin?

It had rained the night before. By morning it was muddy, and a bit cooler than she was expecting it to be. She normally didn't spend much time picking out her clothes or getting dressed, but for some reason today she was especially nervous. She had first day jitters when she initially started teaching, but she generated enough confidence to know her capabilities. She knew she was a good teacher. She wasn't certain how the kids would take to her, never mind what "he" would think (not that it mattered, anyhow). Speaking of which, "he" would be arriving any minute, and her hair still wasn't done!

Nevertheless, Adam was certainly a man of his word. By quarter of eight, Adam was on the front porch in a black hat and an all-black shirt and pants attire. Mrs. Jones greeted him at the door.

"Adam, you're in town rather early. Why, you haven't visited since—"

"Well, I figured I could get our new teacher to school on time before I tend to some business in town."

"Any time to sample some sourdough bread? Violet made some yesterday." Mrs. Jones offered.

"Hmm...quite tempting."

She hardly finished fitting on her bonnet before making her way to the parlor in her white blouse under her dark grey dress. Yet seeing Adam sample a slice of bread caught her off-guard.

"Well, good morning. I hope you don't mind. It's hard to find good sourdough outside San Francisco."

"Help yourself." After all, he already had.

"You look very nice today."

"Thank you."

He escorted her outside. "The school is only a few blocks from the house. We could walk there in about ten minutes, but since the ground is especially muddy, Sport will give you a lift." He playfully ruffled his horse's mane before hoisting her up. "There, light as a feather, isn't she Sport?" This finally made her chuckle. Instead of climbing aboard he decided to walk. "I've been walking in mud all morning anyhow," he reasoned.

"About how early did you have to rise?"

"Well, most mornings, by five. Today I got up around four to help clear the mud in front of the house and stables."

"You men, have quite a job to do!"

"We most certainly do!" He smiled.

She noted he had long steady hands, broad shoulders and stubble along his dimpled chin. _Men out here certainly show more endurance than the men back home. They were so manly, and handsome._ Adam seemed to be all of these and intelligent...a rare combination as most men in Boston were either manly but not intelligent; or intelligent, but not particularly manly. _Adam had a warm smile. If only he smiled more often... ._

Riding atop Sport made her think of Shadow. She wondered how she would fare this winter without her... . Meanwhile she looked around and saw people going about their business, shopkeepers, sweeping mud from the front of buildings, horses and carriages trudging through the mucked roadway.

Sheriff Roy Coffee, a tall lean older man with graying hair, was walking out of his office with Deputy Clem Foster, a younger man with darker brown hair, when they saw Adam walking his horse toward the school.

It wasn't long before they reached a little red schoolhouse. Before letting her down, he looked down quickly and saw she noticed his holster. "You'll have to excuse our primitive ways, Miss Adams. We're not quite as civilized a society as the innovators back east. Guns are a part of everyday life around here. Not to worry, we don't carry in church and the children won't have any either...unless they're hunting with their fathers."

"How considerate of them," She went along with his sarcasm.

"Oh, I wasn't offended. You're not the first person from back east to notice this. I know it's quite an adjustment." He added quietly. "I can assure you, while some may be rough around the edges, there's good people here."

As Adam was helping her off the horse, any concern of him being armed became an afterthought, as her delicate fingers glossed down his arm into his large hands. She glanced at him before suddenly pulling her hands away and heading into the one room schoolhouse. "Thank you kindly for lending your horse."

Adam followed behind with a slight grin on his face for the compliment but wondered what she really thought of him.

"Is this the primary school?" She asked upon entering.

"This is Kindergarten through Senior year." While she walked to the desk, Adam continued. "I'm assuming it's much smaller than what you're accustomed to."

"Well, my classroom at my last school, back in Boston, was about this size."

"What was it like there?"

"Well, there were about twenty-five students, mostly poor, some reserved, others affable, and others quite rude...there were barely enough textbooks, paper and ink to go around, in a three story, brick building on a very busy street."

"Sounds like a typical city school—not one I would've liked to attend." He chuckled.

"Very typical of Boston Public Schools at least." She added. "On the other hand, my first school, in a town called, Needham, is precisely like this. Upper Falls School is a cozy red schoolhouse. Back then, I had about fifteen students...some were rowdy, though most were pleasant."

"You'll have about that many here." He began naming where all the kids usually sit. "Susan likes the front...Alice near the window...Tom and Tim are on opposite sides since they can't seem to get along... ."

Gradually students were coming in. There was a great deal of chatter until Adam tapped the desk with a ruler to get everyone's attention.

"Good Morning, Class."

"Good Morning, Mr. Cartwright." The class responded in unison.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet a new friend of mine. This is Miss Violet Adams, your new teacher."

"Good Morning, Miss Adams."

"Good Morning Class. I've come quite a ways from Boston to meet you all. Why don't we start our day by getting to know each other? Let's start with our names... ."

From the front to the back row, each child stood to introduce themselves. Afterward, Adam put on his coat and hat, and told her, "I'll come back before three to see how everyone's coming along."

On his way out, he heard, "Goodbye, Mr. Cartwright." He tipped his hat, smiled and waved before exiting.

"Alright class, before we start our first lesson, does anyone have any more questions for me?" Multiple hands were raised.

Meanwhile, Adam was going through his usual errands...meeting at the Cattle Exchange, making a bank deposit, ordering supplies from the General Store. It appeared people in town were already curious about the newcomer in town... . Sheriff Roy Coffee and Deputy Clem Foster were no exception.

"Good day Adam," greeted Roy.

"Good morning Roy, Clem," he tipped his hat to them.

"Clem and I were wondering about a certain lady you brought into town."

He saw where this was headed. "What about her?"

"It's not everyday you let someone else ride Sport."

"It's not everyday it rains, if at all, in late August, Clem."

"Come on Adam, don't beat around the bush. You're serious about her, aren't you?" Asked Roy.

"I wouldn't be the first around here. I only wonder how she'll fare in our City…?"

"Sounds like she's making quite an impression on you." Clem replied.

He scratched the back of his head. "Well, she's pretty…sophisticated."

"That she is… . She seems to fare well by your side," Roy remarked.

"Thanks, fellas." As Adam got back on his horse, and waved goodbye, Roy chuckled to Clem. He knew Adam and his family quite a while, and what he was really thinking, but wouldn't say. Roy Coffee wasn't a fool. Neither was Adam. Few single women came to town these days. Most who were already in town were too young, old, or were unattached for good reason...even they still attempted to show him their interest, when he would not reciprocate. It wouldn't be long before other men would be calling upon her; though unlikely they could meet her standards... . Nonetheless, her arrival perplexed him and he himself wanted to know why... .

Within a few minutes of three, Adam was walking back into the schoolhouse as Miss Adams was reading a chapter in a story. He couldn't recall the last time those kids had been this quiet and engaged when he walked in on classes before. He leaned on the doorway and watched her read with expression and emphasis at certain parts.

"...'Go, then, and at the peril of your life, bring me back the Golden Fleece.'

'I go,' answered Jason, composedly. 'If I fail, you need not fear that I will ever come back to trouble you again. But if I return to Iolchos with the prize, then, King Pelias, you must hasten down from your lofty throne, and give me your crown and sceptre.'

'That I will,' said the king, with a sneer."(1)

Seeing Adam in the doorway, she looked at the time. "Alright class, that's all the time we have for today. We'll have to continue tomorrow." Groaning ensued. "Don't forget to complete your worksheet for addition and subtraction, and to practice the spelling words from your lists. Class dismissed!"

After the kids filed out of the school, the two walked out of the building.

"I take it the class went well?"

"Very well, for the most part." She recalled reminding them to settle down a few times, stopping Tim and Tom from starting a fight during recess and all the questions they had about her hometown, her eye color, and the like.

"Well, the sun is out, and the ground is clear. I was wondering if you wanted to sit down somewhere to talk and eat?"

Well, she wasn't expecting this. "Well, this is thoughtful of you... . I suppose after the milk spilled in my lunch pail resulting in a soggy sandwich and pie for lunch, I certainly wouldn't mind."

"I was hoping you'd say that. Hop Sing packed a few things for us. I was planning to swing by around lunch, but something came up at the ranch."

They sat at a picnic table beside the school, having meat pies and iced tea. For a late summer afternoon, it hadn't even looked like it rained.

"I'm surprised most everything is already dry."

"Yes, this is typical for rain. It doesn't come often, but it doesn't stick around for long, either."

"That doesn't happen often in New England. I could become accustomed to this, I think," she thought aloud.

Adam smiled slightly between bites at the suggestion. "You seem to be faring better than one of our last teachers. The kids had her tied to the flagpole around this time!" They both laughed over that. "By the way, was that 'Jason and the Golden Fleece' you were reading?"

"Yes, a version from _Tanglewood Tales_ , by Nathaniel Hawthorne. He's one of my favorite local authors, along with Longfellow and Thoreau."

"Henry Wadsworth Longfellow…I've read many works from him... .One of my favorite works, _Walden_ is from Henry David Thoreau... . As for Hawthorne, well, we don't read his works around here...I remember reading his works in college, however."

"Oh, perhaps that was a mistake."

"Oh no, the kids seemed very into it. I don't recall Tanglewood being much like his other works. So long as you're not planning on reading _The Scarlett Letter_."

"No, I wasn't but I'll keep that in mind," she winked.

"Well, I've been meaning to ask, Miss Elizabeth Abigail Adams—that is your name, isn't it?"

"It is. I just don't often use my full name on most occasions, but what did you wish to ask?"

"Why, only your reasons for choosing to come here as opposed to a different city? I imagine with the amount of travel, and coming from a well established family, your great-grandfather having been President and his son following in his footsteps—"

"Pardon, me, but what exactly would he and my great-uncle have to do with my choices in life?"

"Well, you'd have certain connections most people wouldn't have… . Oh, did you say great- uncle? That's right, he was married to your Aunt Louisa, from London. If I hadn't remembered your great aunt was a foreigner, I would've thought he was your grandfather."

"My grandfather was dead before I was born, but Uncle Quincy was more like my grandfather when I was a girl. He used to tell me I took after his mother... ." Seeing she was digressing, and that he had a self-satisfied smirk on his face, she continued, not being amused. "Now what exactly are you trying to discover, Mr. Cartwright?"

"Well, I'm hoping to know more about you, if you'll allow me to—"

"You must think I'm a novelty, Mr. Cartwright. I hope you find my background amusing, because I certainly don't think you are."

"I do, but not for the reasons you think. Why, you're not like anyone I've ever met before—"

"Because my last name happens to be 'Adams'?!" She retorted, getting up.

He also rose. "No, because you're the most sophisticated woman I've ever met! You're well-educated, have travelled extensively, and you must obviously race if you own a Thoroughbred. You're quite accomplished for a lady. I imagine you're not much older than Little Joe, who's about twelve years younger than I am."

Taken aback, she began sitting back down. "I'm nearly twenty one, if you're wondering."

"Then, you are his age... ." He sat back down. "You see, people with your accomplishments don't travel this far. They stay in the cities back east, or they head straight to San Francisco. Now, I can read about your ancestors, marvel at the fact you still wear Abigail's necklace, and have your middle name after her, but I'm not going to understand what draws you to Hawthorne, to moving out west, or your passion for horses, from a text book."

"Well, you've done your research." She paused, stunned he noticed these details. "When did you learn—"

"Oh, not long after you left that night you first came. I looked over your resume, saw the name and started piecing things together... . When I saw Abigail's picture in my old history book, I was certain her necklace matched the one you were wearing... . Come to think of it, your Uncle Quincy was right. You do resemble her, except for the eyes." He could see she was no longer annoyed, as if she had heard this before. "Wheaton is a fine school, by the way."

"Indeed it is," she agreed. "I believe I owe you an apology, Adam. That was quite rude of me. It seems most people treat my last name like a novelty of sorts, and act as if they know all about me, before even meeting me."

"Understandable. That's how everyone treats us out here. Where you're from, your name matters. Out here, you make a name for yourself. And when you do, they'll never forget it."

She smiled and resumed eating. "Oh, I didn't answer your question... . Ever since I was a girl, I had this dream of living somewhere which I could ride my horse for miles. That must sound foolish."

"No, not at all... ." It sounded like the dream he and his father had for coming west. "Go on." He continued listening.

"As you must have guessed, I'm not too fond of the schools in Boston. I prefer schools outside of the City; but those positions are hard to come by. Naturally, I went with what was available. Schools in other large cities remind me of Boston, not to mention the rigidity of what one can teach." She decided to skip over details she didn't think would be pertinent now. "I found this position, not knowing what this area was like, and decided on someplace different." She decided to change the subject. "And now, I have a question for you Adam, concerning your education and New England Heritage... ."

Intrigued, Adam leaned back slightly, and folded his arms across his chest. "Well, the table turns. Someone else has done their research... ."

"Well, Mrs. Jones may have told me a few things... ."

"Apparently I'm not the only one interested... ."

"Perhaps...I was interested in what you studied, and what brought you back here?"

"My pa and grandpa were seafarers in Boston. I was born there, but left shortly after my mother died. We travelled throughout the Midwest and what is now California before settling here. I studied at the Lawrence Scientific School for Engineering. I'm certain you've heard of the College it's affiliated with… . I also took Architecture courses on the side. I received offers from a couple firms upon graduation, but since my pa and brothers are here, I wanted to continue helping my father build his ranch."

"You built that ranch?"

"Yes, I designed it my final year and constructed it after college. I also thought of going back one day, but things happened on the ranch, and I stayed and hadn't thought too much about it afterward."

"Hmm...she hadn't told me that."

"I'm sure she told you more than I or my brothers wanted you to know, already."

She could only grin... .

Once they made it back, Mrs. Jones was peeping through the window as Adam was dropping her off.

"It has been a pleasant evening, Adam, though I hadn't realized it was so late. I hope I'm not keeping you from anything important."

"I don't mind. Of, course, so long as you don't mind me accompanying you again tomorrow."

"I don't wish to keep you from your obligations."

"I'll make the time."

"Well," she managed, suddenly lost for words. "You're most welcome."

"Thank you, Ma'am." He tipped his hat, "See you tomorrow."

Violet had barely opened the front door when Mrs. Jones hastily plopped herself into a chair in the parlor.

"Good evening, dear, did a student keep you late?" She asked.

"Oh no, I was with someone." She was being intentionally cautious, thinking she was up to something.

"A certain gentleman, perhaps, named Adam Cartwright?"

"Perhaps."

"Are you planning on seeing him again?"

 _Sigh_. She wasn't getting through this house without any details was she? "Yes, tomorrow."

"Just as I thought! Now you'll get to decide between Adam and Little Joe."

 _Joe!_ That was right. She was supposed to be meeting him later in the week. What was she doing having lunch with one brother, when she's supposed to be seeing another? Did it matter? She wasn't intending to be meeting anyone new, anyway... . She began wondering what kind of a reputation she was creating, and how she could manage without breaking anyone's heart. This was certainly not becoming... .

(1) From _Tanglewood Tales_ : "Jason and the Golden Fleece"


	3. Chapter 3: Romeo and Juliet

3: Romeo and Juliet

Meanwhile, back at the Ponderosa, Ben, Hoss, and Joe were sitting at the dinner table.

"Pa, do we have to wait any longer?" Joe moaned.

"It just ain't like Adam to run late for supper," Hoss mused.

"Don't worry boys, knowing your brother, he has a good reason." Ben replied. "At least he'd better have a reason if this steak gets cold!" He muttered quietly.

No sooner had he finished his statement had Adam casually strolled through the door. "Well, I'm sorry I'm late. I was longer in town than I expected." He slid into his chair.

"Clearly. You don't seem disappointed." Joe noted his rather cheery disposition.

"Come on, Little Joe, I'm starved!" Hoss dove right into his plate soon after blessing the food.

Ben noted Adam only took a few sips of his drink, and a few bites of his food.

"Is anything wrong, Adam?"

"No, everything's fine. I'm just not too hungry since I had kind of a late lunch."

Hop Sing came out to refill their glasses. "Yes, Hop Sing make lunch for Mr. Adam and special lady."

Ben's brow raised. "Hop Sing knew about this?"

"Yes. Oh—and Hop Sing? She sends her compliments." Hop Sing beamed at his reply.

The rest of the men, however, were staring at Adam, awaiting explanation. "Well, I was trying to help Violet feel welcome. We talked, got to know each other and I asked how everything went that day... it went well."

"The luncheon or the school day?" Ben inquired.

"Oh, the school day also turned out well. The kids seem to like her already."

"Yeah, the _kids_ like her... ." Joe muttered.

"So I see," Ben scratched his chin, while glancing at Joe and Adam.

"Yes, well, if you don't mind, I'd like to excuse myself. The supplies I ordered should be arriving at the general store tomorrow." Ben nodded as Adam got up. "Here Hoss," he plopped the rest of his food on his brother's plate. "You could eat enough for both of us."

"Thanks, Adam—wait, what you mean by that?" He thought about it for a second, shrugged, and continued eating.

"I wonder if she remembers we made plans this weekend?"

"Oh, you made plans?" Ben asked Joe slowly, as if processing.

"Yeah. I asked her Sunday. There is this nice restaurant I was planning on taking her to, and I was planning to take her around town afterward."

"Well, I hope your plans include finishing your chores before carrying out your plans for the weekend."

"Yes, Sir." He knew when his father was being kind, but still meant business. Joe hastily finished his food and dismissed himself from the table.

"So, Hoss," Ben resumed eating. "Do you have any plans?"

"Humf. Don't I wish… ."

"Well, that makes two of us."

Ben secretly began wondering how this could possibly end well, while he resumed eating.

Adam was in bed reminiscing through parts of a book, having recently been inspired by the events of the day. It wasn't often he met someone with any familiarity with certain writers, let alone actually having met and known them personally... .

"Hey." Joe was standing in the doorway.

Adam sat up in his bed. "Hey. I was just looking through _Walden_...you know Violet has been to Walden a few times and still hadn't imagined it the way Thoreau described until after reading his book." He chuckled. "Thoreau writes his name as 'Henry David', yet only a few people knew 'David Henry' was his real name."

"Yeah, sure."

"Ok," he recognized the seriousness in his brother's eyes. "I know you didn't come in here to borrow a book. You have something to tell me?"

"You're interested in her, too, aren't you?"

"Well, aren't most guys around here?"

"Yeah, well I don't care about most guys, older brother!" Joe reacted to his brother's flippancy.

"You have some claim to her, Little Joe? You realize she's new in town and can have her pick."

"Look, I just came here to let you know before you make any more plans that I'm seeing her Friday night."

He paused, and sighed. "Ok, well, looks like I won't be marking my calendar for that day." He added. "Just remember, Little Joe, she's from another class. They're different than most girls you're used to."

"I think I know how to handle girls!"

"All too well it seems!"

Pa and Hoss were making their way up the stairs in time to hear doors slamming shut.

"What's going on here?" Ben wondered aloud. "You know Hoss, I think I'm going to have a talk with that girl, tomorrow!"

"Hold on, Pa." Hoss reasoned. "Ain't nothing happened yet. About all we know is Little Joe wants to see her and Adam wanted to meet her. We don't know nothing 'bout how she feels yet. I mean, you don't think someone like her would really mess with Adam and Little Joe?"

"I suppose not. She's bound to draw attention being new. And we know how Little Joe is with newcomers...and even Adam finds her interesting, which doesn't happen often. If she's sensible, I'm certain she'll choose one or wind up with neither."

"Considering what's around, she couldn't do none better... ."

Ben patted his son's shoulder for that one.

Violet knew she had some decisions to make. While she was interested in meeting Joe, she was beginning to have second thoughts on Adam. _I didn't initially care for his nosiness into my private affairs, but he seemed genuinely interested...and I... .Well, it's too soon to rush into things... ._

She didn't know his intentions but she had to make it clear she didn't want anything to progress too quickly. But when Adam came to the door, he was cordial yet diplomatic. He discussed making an observation and wanted to see if he could make suggestions from there. Perhaps she read too much into things.

Adam on the other hand, was doing his best to be discreet. He wasn't going to compete with his brother, but he wasn't going to give up seeing her, either. In a way, he figured being part of the School Board, made him an advisor and he'd be seeing her anyway on occasion. Yet he wanted other reasons to see her without raising suspicion... .

The rest of the week went fairly smoothly for Violet's class. She was beginning to catch on to the different personalities, which children needed more assistance, and the few who were very bright.

There were a few students, however, who were catching on to their own "suspicions," as well. One eight-year-old, named Jimmy walked up to her desk after dismissal.

"Yes Jimmy, did you have a question?" She asked the small blond, blue-eyed boy.

"Miss Adams, my pa wants to know why you won't see him?"

"Well, Jimmy, what would your ma think of me seeing your pa?"

"He says she's not supposed to know." He then muttered. "Whatever that means… ."

"Well, you tell your pa he needs to stop asking, or I'll have to see your ma."

"He won't like that," he muttered. "Yes, ma'am." He said aloud before running out of the school.

Next a blonde haired blue-eyed girl, about fourteen approached her desk.

"Maggie, did you need any help?"

"Miss Adams, are you stuck on Mr. Cartwright?"

"Stuck on?" She was unfamiliar with this term.

"You know, sweet on, fancying, taking a liking to?"

"Hmm, why do you ask?"

"Well, that's what my ma and some of the other women in town have been saying. Ever since you came here, he hardly pays them any mind. I saw you two outside the school the other day, and he comes in here a lot. He didn't do that with the other teachers."

"I'm sorry this bothers you Maggie. But any type of relationship I have with Mr. Cartwright is our business."

"I met him first Miss Adams! You can't take him away from me!"

"Maggie Barnes," Mr. Cartwright was just walking in on their conversation, as he was pulling on his shirt. "Is that any way to approach your teacher—with accusations? Is that how you'd wish to be treated?"

"No Sir."

"Do you like Miss Adams, or would you rather someone else teach the class?"

"Oh Sir, I like Miss Adams, it's my ma who wanted me to ask, honest!"

"Well, I think you owe Miss Adams an apology Maggie."

"I'm sorry Miss Adams."

"Shouldn't you be running along home now? Your mother is expecting you home for chores." She groaned but complied, and left the school. Now it was Adam's turn to approach the desk.

"What was that about? And why was Jimmy in such a rush?"

"Your sweetheart thinks I'm stealing you away, and Mr. Taylor keeps asking his son about me."

"Oh, I should've told you about those two. Maggie's been stuck on me since I started substituting, and Mr. Taylor has quite the reputation… . Anyway, I came to see about this desk wobbling."

"Yes...although I don't recall it being like this earlier this week. One day the window pane is cracked...then the wood stove needs cleaning...then the pump isn't working and now the desk... .Why, you must be awfully busy tending to a ranch and being quite the handyman!"

"Well, it seems compared to my father and a few other board members, I'm their man. These old things have a knack of falling apart... . I'm sorry about that. Hopefully this hasn't soured your experience."

"Oh, no, I've had quite the experience." Admittedly it was interesting seeing him at work... .

Rolling up his sleeves, his shirt still unbuttoned, he helped clear the desk before using his saw to level all the remaining feet. "You sure this height isn't too low for you? If not I can replace the feet and polish it to match later."

"I'm sure it'll be fine, thank you."

"Oh, excuse me." He buttoned his shirt up. "It was hot outside, checking on the pump, and hammering at the forge to meld the new pieces together... .Well, if you need anything else—"

"I certainly know who to call...oh, is there a charge for the service?"

"No, Miss Adams—it's covered by the School Board." He put on his hat on his way out. "Have a good night."

After he left, she realized she only had a few hours to prepare for the evening. _I'll pick you up at about Six on Friday…_ were Joe's words. She wondered throughout the week if she should say "no." But wouldn't he consider it rude for turning back from her original response? She had never been in this situation before. Men out here seem to make their interests known and acted rather quickly. There were a few of those back in Boston, but the gentleman were less assertive, it seemed. It would certainly take some getting accustomed to.

Nonetheless, Joe was knocking at the door come Six o' clock.

"Who goes there?" Remarked Mrs. Jones.

"It's me, Joseph," replied the young man in a pressed shirt, trousers and tie.

"Joe? Oh right, Little Joe."

"Well tonight I go by Joseph," he attempted a French accent.

"Right." Mrs. Jones laughed at his feeble attempt.

At this moment, Violet had made her way to the door. Joe was speechless for a moment as his eyes glanced over her outfit, a blue off-shoulder satin evening gown, with her hair in loose curls, tied partly with a ribbon. "You certainly know how to make an impression!" She smiled slightly as he offered his arm. "Our chariot awaits!"

They took a horse-drawn wagon across town to a French restaurant.

"This is a nice place." She commented.

"Thank you," Joe was looking at the menu, anxiously glancing at the menu choices.

"Are you alright, Joseph?"

"Fine, just fine." He began naming off items. "Let's see…cassoulet, escargot, foie gras, filet mignon, canard a l'orange, confit de canard, confit d'oie, poulet cordon bleu…sounds delicious."

She realized he probably didn't understand what most, if not all, of those items were, but appreciated his attempt at trying. It was rather cute.

When the waiter came out, Joe indicated, "ladies first."

She began, "Filet mignon, gratin dauphinois, et haricot verts, si vous plait."

Joe responded. "I'll have the same, please." A little after the server left, he added, "…and here I am trying to impress you! I didn't know you speak French."

"I learned some French in school. In Boston we have French speaking Canadians that visit often. Their French is a bit different, but it helps."

"Well, I can't say you'll make use of it much here…though I would like to learn…my mother was French from New Orleans."

"Oh, is that so? I could teach you if you'd like."

"Sure, thanks." He grinned. Then he added, "Hey, could you mind telling me what you—I mean, we, ordered?"

"We're having steak, grated scalloped potatoes, and green beans."

"Mmm…good choice."

After Violet explained the menu, and they finished their food, Joe rode the wagon down the street at a leisurely pace, naming off all the storefronts and buildings.

"I appreciate you bringing me out on this lovely evening."

"My pleasure," he flashed her a smile before slowing down. After a few moments of silence, he asked her, "What's on your mind?"

"Hmm?"

"It's just that you seem awfully quiet tonight."

Did she really want to tell him that? "Well, I was thinking you didn't have to go through all this trouble."

"It wasn't any trouble."

"This was just more than what I was expecting…coming here…meeting you and your family… ."

Joe was shaking his head, already drawing a conclusion. "It's about Adam, isn't it?"

"Well, yes and—"

"I knew it! I heard you were out with him that afternoon—"

"Joe, it's concerning both of you. I like you, truly I do; and I like Adam…but I'm not quite ready for anything too serious at the moment."

He paused for a moment, accepting her answer. "Good luck telling all the other men in town."

"I already have," she smiled. "It hasn't been easy! I'm not used to having so much attention at once."

"Well, it's not everyday a gal like you comes to town."

"That's what everyone has said."

He smiled. "C'mon, I'll take you home. I told Mrs. Jones I wouldn't keep you late."

She laughed at that. It amused her that she looked out for her like her parents. Speaking of her parents, she began thinking of them. _What would they think of Virginia City?_ They hadn't even known it existed until she told them about the position. Her father was aghast she chose to go so far from home, with so much at stake, but granted his permission since her contract was just for the school year. She hated that she still needed his permission for certain things, but he was her father. She only went so many places because she was hardly ever alone…and this was the first time she had been this far from home without anyone accompanying her. She was enjoying the freedom.

After dropping her at the house, Joe decidedly headed for the nearest saloon. _What was one drink?_ He thought.

He strolled in, noting a usual crowd, several miners, cowhands and a few rustlers he wouldn't make eye contact with. He made his way toward the bar and ordered himself a drink.

"Hey Cartwright!" He turned to see a burly dark-haired man known for starting trouble. "You're mighty dressed this fine evening. What happened to the pretty lady you were entertaining tonight? She leave you high and dry? Or is she seeing your brother, Adam?"

"None of your business Mack!" He stood up to face him.

"Maybe it is, if I find her, and you've had your time with her!"

"Don't you dare talk about her or me like that!"

"Or, what, Cartwright?" Mack shoved him.

Joe angrily struck him square in the jaw.

"Oh, you'll pay for that Cartwright!" He went to strike him, but someone grabbed his other arm in a hold.

"Not tonight, Mack!" Mack turned to face Adam and Hoss.

"Adam Cartwright, this ain't none of your business!"

"It is if it concerns my youngest brother. Go on, get before you make all of us angry!"

Mack warily walked past the men and exited the saloon.

Joe stood there beside his brothers, and surprisingly responded angrily. "'Youngest brother', eh? You think I'm too young to handle my own problems?"

"What's the matter with you?! Mack is hard enough for most people to handle. I couldn't just walk in here and let him clobber you."

"You never gave me the chance to try to defend myself!"

"You didn't have a chance! He only probably only backed off because of Hoss!"

"C'mon Little Joe," Hoss reasoned. "Let's cool off a bit." He turned to his older brother. "I'll handle this one, Adam."

"Good, maybe you can talk some common sense into him!" Adam walked out, deciding having a drink with his brothers wasn't worth it tonight.

Hoss and Joe sat back down at the bar. "Hey, Little Joe; your night ended already?"

"Yeah Hoss, it turns out she's not looking for anything too serious, right now."

His older brother took sympathy on him and bought him a round. "Y' know Adam. He can be mighty smug an' bossy at times, but he always looks out for us when we need it."

Joe sipped his drink. "Yeah, you may have a point there… ."

Adam and Sport were traveling at a lax pace through the streets. He really was in no rush to get home, but he wondered what came over Little Joe. Sure he hated being referred to as the "youngest brother," but what else would he be to him? Was he really out of line stepping in? No. Little Joe could be stubborn, even when it came to his own safety and well-being.

He slowed down when he was about to pass Mrs. Jones' house when he noticed a lamp was lit in one of the rooms upstairs. Mrs. Jones never stayed up late. _Could she still be awake?_

Violet had already changed into her nightgown and brushed out her hair. She had caught up on her Math tests and read through every essay, correcting spelling and punctuation. She still couldn't sleep for some reason. It was really hitting her that she was far from home, her family and friends. Everything was a new experience for her… .

What was most difficult was meeting ladies her own age. She discovered some, but a few were married and already had a young child or two. The ones who weren't, tended to be less receptive, perhaps with the attention she was receiving in town.

Nonetheless, she already had a great group of kids, helpful parents, kind neighbors and Mrs. Jones. Of course she couldn't forget the helpfulness of the Cartwright men: Ben, Joe, Hoss, and Adam. She never knew anyone quite like them. While the youngest son seemed to have his way with the ladies around here, it was quite apparent his older brother's elusiveness also made him especially desirable. She could understand why. He certainly wasn't like any man she already knew… . But after today, hurting Joe's feelings, she was better off not getting any more involved—

 _Clink, clank!_

 _What was that? Was someone throwing rocks outside her window? Who could be out this late—was Joe coming back?_

She opened the window and peeked through, seeing a familiar man wearing all black, with his black hat and horse to his side.

" 'But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks?'… ."(1) A baritone voice narrated into the night.

She had to admit, it was quite flattering hearing his baritone voice narrate a role as if it were poetry. "Ah, Shakespeare's 'Romeo and Juliet'—quite impressive!" She couldn't hide her pleasure and amusement.

"Ahem! That is not your line."

"Oh, pardon, I wasn't aware I was chosen for the part," she coyly remarked.

"No 'script reading' allowed!" He teased.

She openly feigned her annoyance. He knew she would've known this scene, wouldn't he? " 'Ay me!' "(1)

" 'She speaks!'… ." (1) He gasped.

" 'O Romeo, O Romeo. Wherefore art thou'… ." (1)

They bantered back and forth until she heard him clap. "Not bad."

She motioned him to meet her on the porch, and hastily put on her robe, before carefully closing her door and sneaking quietly down the stairs to go outside. "And for what pleasure do I have for this visit?"

"Oh, nothing in particular. I was passing by, thought you might still be awake, and was wondering how you were doing." He added. "Actually, while I'm here, I wonder if you'd mind coming by the Ponderosa tomorrow. I'm curious to see how you really handle a horse."

"Well I hope you're prepared. I start off rather quickly!"

"Well, hopefully not too quickly. I might want to enjoy the afternoon a bit. I may have a few things planned. Hopefully you don't mind surprises… ."

"Not at all… ." _Wait…What could he be planning?_

They began sitting on the porch swing, noting it was still mild for August. "So, after this week is about finished, what do you think about living out here?"

"Well, I do like it. The people here are welcoming for the most part, and very active in the community, much like my hometown of Quincy. In other ways, it's quite different. Back home, everyone knows each other and has lived there much of their lives. Here, everyone is from somewhere else. Everything is very spread out. Properties spread for miles. It is very unlike New England where towns and cities are clustered together with structures and centers that were established for centuries. Everything appears to be so…new, almost seemingly appearing overnight!"

He had to chuckle at her assessment. "Well, to tell you the truth, much of the city did in fact appear overnight, thanks to the 'Gold Rush'… ." He went into the history of Virginia City, and how it mirrored other Western towns. He could see she was interested in these things, not having experienced anything similar. It was nice having someone share his interests… . "Have you heard from your folks?"

"I've been writing back home about everything so far. I wrote them the first day letting them know I arrived. My mother told me she's trying to picture the place in her mind. She's very much a city person and can't imagine living too far away from many stores. My father likes the idea of a remote retreat once in a while. He regrets not being able to see me off with his caseload. He's traveled to San Francisco before but thinks of the West as being perilous for a lady."

"Well it can be dangerous. I gather he's very protective."

"Very much so, and always was. I'm the youngest. My brother, David is much older. He is very much like you are to Hoss and Joe, I think. And he had no qualms of him traveling. I almost didn't think he'd let me come here, but he's more reassured after hearing about Mrs. Jones' hospitality."

"Well, I'm certainly glad he did. Hopefully we can convince your father to keep you around." He smiled.

Her smile quickly faded after a thought. "I suppose it's a good thing he's on the other end of America. I'm not certain he'd be pleased about me meeting a man in my nightgown and robe."

"Your father…" he was becoming curious about him. "What does he do for a living?"

"My father? He's a judge…for the Supreme Judicial Court…the highest in Massachusetts."

"How fitting." Suddenly even he was a bit nervous. He didn't know this man, but he was still intimidated at the idea of what he could be… . They began standing up. "Well, I guess it's time to bid you goodnight… ." He drew her close and for a split second, she wondered if she should back away, but instead she was drawing closer until their lips were meeting… . Suddenly, the light of lanterns flashed on. Sobbing was heard. The two pulled away. "Apparently we have an audience," Adam mused.

The door was cracking open. Mrs. Jones wiped her face and blew her nose with a handkerchief. "I always get teary-eyed with 'Romeo and Juliet!' And it was recited so artfully!"

"Well, I best be going. I'll see you tomorrow. 'Parting is such sweet sorrow... .(1)'" Adam kissed her hand, before putting his hat back on and waving from his horse.

After Violet returned to bed, she had much to ponder back in her own bed. _What am I doing? Why did I allow him to… ? Especially after… ? What if it had continued? I can't get too far ahead of myself. I may very well take a liking to Adam, but surely I'm not… .Still I've never felt so secure, felt so much… . But Father already has his own idea of a suitor…what would he make of Adam and his family?_ She tossed once more and continued dreaming of this Dark Knight… .

Meanwhile, Hoss and Joe were already back at the Ponderosa, when Adam had arrived. The two younger brothers had only recently returned from the saloon, and almost seemingly were waiting for the eldest. Without saying anything, Joe shot Hoss an uncertain glance as Hoss seemingly coaxed him with a nod. Adam was retiring Sport for the night when Joe approached him in the barn.

"Hey, uh, Adam, can we talk?" Adam faced his brother to provide his attention, while Joe continued. "Look, I'm sorry I berated you for your help tonight. You know I don't always think things through until later."

"You're right about that one." He decided to make himself comfortable on a crate while Joe found a bale of straw.

"It's just, I hate to admit you're just better at some things. I try so hard, and some of these girls go for someone else. You hardly pay attention to anyone, but you could have your pick if you wanted. Half the girls I like just fall for you, and you don't even try."

"I honestly wished most of them wouldn't."

"I was mad when I found out you had lunch with her when I already asked her out. I took her to this French restaurant hoping to impress her, and she ends up teaching me French. I'm not so sure I could keep up with her… ."

They were both getting up. "Little Joe, one of these days you'll learn to pursue the ones you really like and you'll gauge which ones are worth your interests. Look at it another way. You give Hoss advice about girls he's scared to approach. You're more successful than you think you are." He patted him on the shoulder on their way toward the house.

When they walked in, Ben was looking up from his desk. "Hello boys. Any trouble tonight?"

"Oh, just Mack with the usual," Hoss replied.

"Over what?"

"Nothing, Pa." Joe shook his head. As Hoss and Joe headed upstairs, Joe suddenly whispered to his brother. "Hey, didn't Adam leave before we did? Why did he come in after us?" Hoss could only shrug.

Ben was pretending not to hear their conversation when he casually remarked to Adam. "You're awfully restless tonight. Something on your mind?" Before he could respond, he had the answer already. "A girl. All of you boys' problems tonight involve a girl." None of them could pull the wool over their father's eyes. "You really like this one."

"The more she shares the more I want to know… . One thing I don't understand, Pa, is why she isn't already married or spoken for?"

"Well I suppose if she were married, we never would have known her in the first place. Besides, she may be asking the same question about you."

"Well we know the answer to that." Adam responded abruptly. "I only wonder now, if I had already married, and 'she' came to town…well, I might've been in trouble… ."

Ben smiled and nodded. "Everything happens for a reason. These things have a way of sorting themselves out."

Adam felt a sense of relief. He didn't always agree with his Pa on everything, but he could appreciate these words of wisdom.

(1) Excerpts from 'Romeo and Juliet', Act 2 Scene 2


	4. Chapter 4: Early One Morning

4:Early One Morning

As Violet was picking out her riding clothes for the following afternoon, she imagined the thrill of being atop a horse again. Back home, they had racetracks and jumped over fences. Here, she imagined the open fields and being unlimited to where one could travel. She wondered if Adam would let her ride the horse she wanted… .

"Oh, no." Adam didn't have long to think of his answer as they were saddling horses a bit later. "Jupiter is much too volatile to be riding now. He was quite testy when I took him out this morning."

 _Well…Adam was going to be stubborn and bossy… . He can boss around anyone else on this Ranch, but we'll see about that!_ She thought.

Just as Adam was about to unstrap his saddle, she stepped aboard and pulled on the reigns. Jupiter pulled away so fast Adam fell over. He got up, shaking his head, but was nonetheless amused.

She knew she could make the fence up ahead. "Alright Jupiter, let's see what you can do." She pulled and he cleared the fence. Shortly, she spotted a horse and rider rapidly approaching. _I can't believe it—He caught up already!_ She knew she needed to stop soon, but Jupiter would not heed to her commands nor the pulling of his reigns. The other rider was swiftly coming toward her, then approached just to the side of her while extending his hand. She only had seconds to act and pull this off. She got a hold of the other rider and flipped onto the back end of his horse, while Jupiter continued running off.

After catching her breath, the familiar rider looked back to her and commented. "Well, you certainly are fast, and well-trained. You've done this before, haven't you?"

"Yes, Adam. Shadow acted similarly before she was broken in, and my instructor at the time helped me off. I've also helped a few others in similar situations." He nodded his head approvingly. "I'm sorry for losing him," she continued.

"Oh, he isn't getting far. We're going to catch up with him, and I'll need your assistance in catching him."

 _Could I possibly be earning his respect?_ She wondered, as she held onto him, with a satisfactory grin.

Not long after Sport was gaining on Jupiter, Adam began giving her directions. "I'm going to need you to take the reigns. When we get close enough I'll catch a hold of him."

As they got closer, Adam began to stand. Being within inches of Jupiter, he made the leap and took over his reigns. He fought for a moment, but Jupiter soon conceded to his rider. Violet lead Sport over to Adam once Jupiter had been stopped.

"Well done, m'Lady." He adjusted his hat as a salute.

"Thank you kindly, m'Lord." She curtsied.

Being a little less chivalrous, he added, matter-of-factly. "Now, as I was originally saying, Jupiter is still much too volatile. I was also going to tell you that once he starts, there's no stopping him; but I see you already witnessed that firsthand."

"Now, how did you find me—"

"Oh, you really are a great rider, but even I know every shortcut on this ranch. And now, we must head back to the ranch, since this isn't the horse you were going to use, and I'm going to need my horse back."

"Must you always be so bossy?" She was half-teasing.

"Oh, pardon me, ma'am," he played along. "If I recall correctly, you're from back east, in Boston; meaning you're likely very independent and don't appreciate being told what to do. Well, neither do ranchers. Welcome to the west: my ranch, my rules."

"Alright, Sir, if you insist." She let him take the lead. They went back and replaced Jupiter with Betsy.

"Don't be fooled. Betsy's still a bit quick on her feet. And now, I'd like to show you around, properly. As your 'tour guide' I only ask that you keep pace with me. The best part is at the end… ."

 _Hmm… .Where could he be taking me?_

They raced along at a steady pace, and moved slower in other areas, as the terrain varied. She loved the view of the mountain ranges in the distance. Never had she seen any that high before. They were slowly riding through a grove of trees until he stopped. "We're almost there." He began getting off Sport and helped her off Betsy and they walked, until before her, she could see a large deep blue body of water.

"What's this?" She marveled at its vastness and cleanliness.

"Lake Tahoe. Just on the other side, is California." He tied down the horses and offered his hand. "But that's not the surprise." He brought her down near the shore, where he had already set up a picnic area. Complete with a checkered mat, canteens, and a wicker basket.

Her mouth gaped open, which she quickly covered to save embarrassment. "Well…" she began looking for words. "I don't know if I'm dressed for this… ."

"What you're wearing is fine," he assured her. "And that's not all." They sat down, and he pulled out an Acoustic guitar.

"Music! You thought of everything."

"Just about." He began fingering for a bit, before he began playing a folk song. " 'Early one morning, just as the sun was rising, I heard a maiden singing in the valley below. "Oh, don't deceive me, oh, never leave me, how could you use a poor maiden so?…" ' " (1)

 _He sings!_ She was seemingly drawn in with the words as she listened intently to the song. Every thought she originally had, from, _I'm not ready for another…What would Father think?…What about 'him'?…_ were tuning out of her head as the baritone's melodic voice was tuning in.

While Adam played, he occasionally looked over from his fingering. He often grew carried away with music, but noted she was seemingly mesmerized as the violet-blue hue of her eyes glistened. After a while he slowed a bit when he was trying to recall the remaining lyrics, but it didn't appear as if she noticed. Instead she was seated while leaning against a trunk as if she had become comfortable. _I know this song like the back of my hand. Why am I suddenly nearly forgetting the words?_ It wasn't like him to get nervous over a familiar song. She was drawing nearer to him as he was getting to the final verses of the song…or was that him doing that? After he finished the song, he scarcely placed his guitar down before leaning in for a kiss and embracing her. Neither one was letting go… .

After they had finished the last of the victuals, they admired the scenery and enjoyed each other's company. Adam had propped himself against a large rock, while Violet leaned against his chest.

"You know, from my house, I could see the garden and the apple blossoms from my window."

"Oh?"

"I'd pick one off the tree and sit on the porch and read or write as I ate. To think this is your yard, your view." She marveled.

"Mhmm," he agreed.

"I hadn't realized it's been several thousand miles since I've seen a large body of water. And to think I was only a few miles from one until recently."

"You should see it in the winter, with snow capped trees and mountains in the distance. It's like a dream. When we ice fish, Hoss would always find the biggest ones." He had her in his arms, toying with her curls with one hand, and using his other hand to paint the picture for her. "Of course, if I really want to see the ocean, and have a little fun, I travel to San Francisco on occasion."

"What's it like there?"

"Oh, it's a lively hilly Western town, with lovely victorians, Spanish history, and shady palm trees. And it never gets cold there!"

"Never?"

"Not compared to the snow and freezing temperatures of the Midwest and Northeast."

"Hmm…sounds like a lovely place."

"Perhaps I should take you there one of these days."

She seemed to like the idea. She also thought to ask him something. "Would you ever consider coming back to Boston again?"

"With you?"

"Well, I mean, if you had any interest at all? Do you ever really think of going back there?"

"Well, sure… . Sometimes, maybe more now than I did before…I always appreciated the City's attempt to preserve its history, if at all possible. The people there are so much more interesting to talk to regarding different subjects."

"Only if the subject at hand interests them. I find where I live, at least in my circle, nearly everyone assumes you have an education and likes to compare. In my family, and amongst family friends, it's fairly easy to relate since nearly everyone has an Ivy League education, works for a prestigious firm, or has a private practice or other business… . It all becomes quite monotonous, really."

"I'm going to assume you come from a family of professionals."

"Yes, father, brother, uncle, cousins, friends…" she stopped. "…And acquaintances. Lawyers mostly. Actually, my brother David decided to leave the law to serve in the War…apparently he's one of the few exceptions, as well as my hero."

"Hopefully for your sake this War ends soon… ."

"And they call this a 'civil' war! It's already been two years… ." He noticed while sharing her thoughts she became seemingly distressed. She sat up for a moment.

"Are you worried?"

She paused. "I think about him everyday. I thought by coming here and doing something different, something for myself, it would take my mind off things, and my father wouldn't worry so much about my own future and…" _concern himself with who I'm going to marry…_ . She said the last part in her own head. She suddenly felt embarrassed, pouring out her emotions on a man she didn't know very long. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to—"

"It's alright—it'll be alright." He pulled her close and felt warm teardrops on his shirt. He kissed the top of her crown and caressed her hair. While Adam was looking at the position of the sun to keep track of time, he imagined how lost and alone she must have felt. He could sense her tension, feeling her rapid heart beat through his shirt, both gradually easing as the time passed. Often being one to assume responsibility when no one else would or could, not knowing her father or brother, nor where they were, he felt a duty—a necessity, rather—to take care of her, while she was here.

While still lying comfortably, her head underneath his cleft chin and admirable stubble, she soon felt very safe with him; having forgotten that not long ago she thought of him as aloof and all too inquisitive. Nonetheless, he was a deep thinker and compassionate—not the type she'd expect in these parts at all. With both his hands now around her waist, she intertwined her fingers with his and watched the sun.

Eventually, when they made the journey back to the homestead, she was in better spirits. Hoss and Joe were on the porch.

"I see y'all finally made it back. Little Joe an' I were about to come looking for you."

"Thank you for your concern, Hoss," she said, playfully giving him a hug and a kiss. Hoss in turn blushed like a tomato.

"Hey, no fair!" Joe grunted. She gave him a quick peck to keep him from feeling left out, which he accepted.

"Ahem!"

Everyone stopped in their tracks when Ben had opened the door, apparently watching. "Miss Adams, while we all appreciate your grand gestures, your charms have been drawing much attention and conversations on this Ranch. If you are taking an interest in one of my sons, I'd appreciate it…if you would join us for Sunday Dinner tomorrow."

"I'd be delighted, Mr. Cartwright." She stood on tiptoe to plant a kiss on his cheek.

"We could probably use a sister in this house, if it makes him this easy-going," Joe chuckled.

"I think it's time I took you home." Adam set her up in a carriage.

"Boys, what did I agree to do?" Ben still didn't know what came over him, as they were riding away.

"I believe, Pa, you made her the guest of honor at Sunday Dinner." Hoss replied.

"So I did." Ben was beginning to feel satisfied with himself for his not so foolish action… .

Back at Mrs. Jones' homestead, Adam had stayed for supper, per Mrs. Jones' request, apparently willing to act on the behalf of Violet's family whom everyone had yet to meet.

"It's about time you've stayed for supper Adam. This time, you didn't hesitate."

"Well, it was a gracious meal, Mrs. Jones and Violet."

"Oh, it's Violet's family recipe." Mrs. Jones remarked.

"My mother's pot roast! It's a crowd pleaser at dinner parties." Violet commented.

"I can see why… I should probably pass it along to Hop Sing." Adam turned to Mrs. Jones. "So, how are you enjoying your new 'member of the family'?"

"Well, I certainly have more visitors, which I certainly won't mind if it means bringing strong men home for supper!"

Later, after Adam left, Mrs. Jones remarked about him. "I've always liked him. He's such a nice, smart and sensible man. I once hoped he'd fallen in love with my daughter…but he was only putting in a good word for a friend."

"He's quite popular around the area… .I'm not certain if it would be polite to ask, but I do wonder how he remains a bachelor?"

"Oh, Adam is quite choosy. He's had a few interests but none were taken seriously since a certain widow with a young girl, whose husband died in a horsing accident, I believe. He courted her for a time, and she wanted a proposal of marriage; eventually, after some prodding they became engaged… but nothing became of it and their engagement sharply ended." Mrs. Jones recalled.

 _Was he fearful of commitment?_ She wondered. "Well, I suppose you can't make someone marry if they're not willing… ."

"Not willing?" Mrs. Jones remarked. "No dear, you're greatly mistaken. He not only proposed once, but twice to prove his sincerity. He secretly planned to build a new home for his intended family; but after a temporary ailment she subsequently fell for and ran off with his cousin."

"That's terrible!"

"Indeed. I think it broke his heart even if he doesn't express it otherwise. He's even more selective now, though it seems he's quite fond of you… ."

Perhaps it was wrong to jump to her own conclusions on a more personal matter…never mind that now… . There was no more denying her feelings. She was definitely quite fond of him. Perhaps it all was happening too soon, but she never knew anyone else quite like him; confident, seemingly rugged, yet compassionate and sophisticated. The Cartwright men certainly had their charms, and he was no exception. _What would happen if…if what?_ She wasn't in Boston anymore. She was enjoying her time in Virginia City, with Mrs. Jones, the community, the Cartwright men, and Adam. She could accustom herself to life out west. For a time, she decided, this could be home… .

Adam meanwhile had a great deal on his mind. "I have to meet _them_ ," he told his pa. "If only it were that easy... ." It was exactly how he feared, by courting her and meeting their approval. How would he go about convincing them?

Ben asked. "Adam, when you were still in college back east, didn't you tell me you met a girl in Boston from a certain society?"

"I'd rather not go down memory lane, Pa. I knew that wasn't going to work out anyway."

"What makes this time different?"

"I can't answer that...I suppose at the moment I'm going against logic. Realistically, the two of us being together doesn't make sense."

"What 'makes sense' is not always right, and what is right will not always 'make sense', but it will always be right, son."

Earlier that same morning, Clem came into the Sheriff's office. "Hey, Roy, this wire just came from Boston."

"What's it about?"

"An inquiry on... you'll never guess...Adam Cartwright."

"Adam Cartwright! What for...?"

"I don't know, but Judge Rand received something similar... ."

"Hmm..." Roy read the wire. "Adam sure has his work cut out for him, now." He chuckled.

(1) From "Early One Morning."


	5. Chapter 5: Adams Girl

5: Adams Girl

It was another great afternoon in Virginia City, as Violet was leaving the general store. She had reason to feel particularly special and by being accepted here. By now, everyone in Virginia City knew her as "Adam's girl", instead of "the Adams girl". Still she was anxious about telling her parents about him.

A stagecoach was arriving. "Good afternoon Charlie," she greeted the older driver.

"Thank you, ma'am. You as well." The coach halted. "I know just what you're looking for." She didn't even need to ask if mail came for her that day. She couldn't even remember the last time she asked.

"Thank you again."

"For you? Always," he winked. He looked up and noticed a wagon coming. "Just the man I wanted to see." Adam was jumping out of the front leaving his brother, Hoss to steer.

"Good afternoon, Charlie."

"Adam, just in time. I was hoping you could help unload the rest of this lady's things."

"Sure," he obliged.

Charlie handed him two crates. "While you're here, you might as well take these." He put his mail at the top of the pile. "I believe one of those is addressed to you."

"Hmmm." Adam thought aloud. "I'll have to look at those later." Adam turned to Hoss. "Hoss, if you don't mind, you can get started grabbing the supplies we ordered. I'll walk this lady home."

"Sure let me do the work," Hoss playfully grumbled.

Violet was shuffling her pile as they walked to Mrs. Jones' house.

"Quite the fan mail you have." Adam remarked.

"Well, one is from my parents, another from cousin Henry, working with Uncle Charles in London…another from cousin Mary…my brother David…and...too many to count."

They had reached the house. Mrs. Jones let them in as Adam placed the crate on the table.

"Oh, what's in the crates dear?" Mrs. Jones asked. I imagine it's something good." Mrs. Jones insisted.

Attached to a crate was a letter, from Quincy, which Violet read. " 'Dear Violet: Here's a little taste of home. We miss you and hope to come visit soon. With love, from Mother, Father and Aunt Lizzie'." Opening the crate, she exclaimed, "apples and pears from the garden!" There were a few varieties of heirloom apples and pears; the apples being red mixed with yellow and green, and the pears green with specks of brown. She bit into a pear, then an apple. "They're ripe! You're welcome to have some," she offered them. She made a basket for Adam, "I couldn't possibly finish these myself. Take these for your trouble."

"No trouble. The others will certainly appreciate it—especially Hoss, for leaving him stranded." Adam walked back to the store, while looking through his envelopes.

Violet sat on the porch swing to read her other letters from Quincy.

 _My Lovely Daughter, Violet,_

 _If your fruit basket is any indication, you are missed immensely! Your father and I look forward to reading each adventure you face every week. You are braver than I am, I imagine, facing the tempestuous desert with new strangers and wild dangers. I am still trying to decide how to overcome fears of my own—the first of which, is leaving the East Coast!_

 _Your father and I have read your last letter, in particular about a man from a certain family you appear fond about. As I write this letter, your father has closed himself off in his study. We both know what that means… . I have tried reasoning with him. Hopefully he comes around. Nevertheless, I ask you not to worry. Please understand that he is only concerned about your well-being, and it must not be easy for him to recognize how capable you are of making your own decisions. (Make no mention to him I told you so!) I trust that whatever choices you make will be wise, and not just to spite any family tradition. I hope to see you again soon._

 _Love always,_

 _Mother_

She had to close her eyes for a moment before continuing.

 _My Dear Daughter, Violet,_

 _It has come to my attention that you have yet another admirer. As you may imagine, your mother and I are not the least bit surprised of another man having an interest in you. However, it is rather soon after your previous engagement. We imagine you have not made him aware of this, which I do not think is wise… . Your mother and I are at odds with each other. You are aware I am not fond of Westerners, nor their reckless, brash and generally lawless nature. I will admit, however, this man seems quite peculiar to me. Not to mention, your mother noted, while we have yet to meet him, he must has been looking after you. I am inclined to appreciate this gesture. He will certainly be hearing from me soon._

 _I look forward to visiting you in Virginia City, at the second weekend of the month. It should be a more peaceful journey knowing you are happy and well. Your mother will also accompany me._

 _Please send our deepest thanks and regards to your new friends for keeping you safe. You are, as always, my pride and joy!_

 _With the highest regard,_

 _Father_

She was relieved. While not entirely pleased, he wasn't as angry as she expected.

Back at the Ponderosa, Adam was reading a certain letter from Peacefield.

"'Peacefield'? Sounds like a mansion."

"It is, Hoss." Adam replied.

"You know, Hoss if I had a mansion, I'd have a street for it." Joe told his brother.

"This one is on 'Adams Street'."

"I'm surprised they haven't named the whole town after them!" Hoss seemingly spat out.

"No, Hoss; they already renamed it after another founding relative."

Joe and Hoss stared at each other, with mouths gaped open. "No kidding!" Was Joe's reply.

"What's it say, Adam?" Ben wanted to know.

He reluctantly began. "It reads, 'Dear, Adam Cartwright. You may not yet know me, but you will learn of me soon enough. I have been made aware of your interest in my daughter. Despite the great distance, I do not intend to take this situation lightly: I am always interested in the company she keeps. While I prefer to know her acquaintances ahead of time, I will depend on her favorable opinion to give you the benefit of the doubt—for the moment. In the meantime, I intend to learn more about you, your background, and the Ponderosa, before arriving the second weekend of September. Sincerely, The Honorable John Adams.' Hmm...well, that was pretty straightforward."

"You know what I don't get?" Hoss wondered aloud. "This gal grew up in a nice, big house, and left."

"Well with that kind of man for a father, I can't blame her!"

"Adam, that isn't fair. You don't know him better than he knows you."

"Why not? The man hasn't even met me face to face and he despises me already!"

"Well, I wouldn't put it as harshly. As a father, if I had a daughter, I'd have my qualms of her traveling west alone and becoming involved with a strange man I haven't met. I can't imagine that a wealthy, proud, traditional man would have just any man court his daughter."

"I'm not 'just any man', Pa."

"You're right Adam. To him you're a stranger in an unfamiliar territory, who captured the interest of his only daughter, over other suitable men. You may as well be the son of General Robert E. Lee."

"He probably thinks all Westerners are outlaws." He was eating one of the apples Violet gave them.

"You're not a criminal. You have nothing to worry about. You'll just have to make a good impression."

"Right. It's a start, I suppose." _But wait—worry about what?_ He began thinking over the decisions he made over the years.

"'Honorable'...he's a judge?"

"Yes, Pa. He serves on the Massachusetts Supreme Judicial Court."

"Well, Adam, what's the worst that could happen? If he doesn't like you, he can throw you in jail, or impose the death penalty!" Joe snickered.

"Just think Little Joe. It would've been your problem if you continued seeing her."

Joe grew quiet and decidedly replied. "Well, better you than me, since you seem to be the problem solver around here!" He patted him on the shoulder and left the room.

"Hmm… ." Ben thought. "Well, I hope for our sakes it all works out."

"'Our sakes'?"

"Well, I wasn't going to say anything just yet, but I have high hopes with this one. She's a native Bostonian, pretty, smart, evidently from a good family, and her first name is Elizabeth. No pressure on you son, but I hope she sticks around for a while."

"As do I, Pa," he responded quietly.

Ben placed a firm hand on his eldest son's shoulder, before going out the door.

Hoss stood up from his chair. "Y'know, when Pa says there's no pressure—"

"There's pressure alright." Adam knew. His arm and head were leaning against the bookshelf, while thinking, he would have difficulty sleeping that night.

Meanwhile Violet was reading a letter from Boston, with a Beacon Hill address.

 _My Darling Violet,_

 _It's been quite some time since we last spoke, sweetheart. As you may recall, after coming back from the War, I have yet again been sent home to Boston, with another injury, For the past few months since this unfortunate spring in Fredericksburg, I could barely walk after I had taken quite a blow to the foot._

 _Nonetheless, I must congratulate you from making it further than I, out West. I imagine it must be an exciting place. I certainly intend to visit, if not to get out of the confines of my house and Dad continually questioning my intentions to re-enroll at Harvard for Law School, after my term ends. While I may be well enough to report again by early next year, my regiment is not hurrying me back any sooner. In the meantime, I plan to spend some of my free time with someone I would very much like to see… if this letter is any indication already! I hope to arrive the middle of next week. I look forward to joining you on your adventure on the frontier, my Pioneering Lady!_

 _Very truly yours,_

 _Wendell_

 _Oh, Wendell! What would he make of Adam?_ Nonetheless, she continued on through the coming week, in preparation for her lessons, while Adam had business in San Francisco. One midweek afternoon, after the end of the school day, Violet was posting artwork on the back wall. Someone quietly entered behind her, and unassumingly hoisted her up from behind.

"Please, I don't mean to disturb you, but thought you could use some help." The culprit turned her around to face a tall distinguished dark-haired gentleman, in his early twenties.

"Wendell, you're here!"

"As promised, sweetheart!" He twirled her around in a circle and brought her down with a kiss on each cheek.

"Ahem!" Therein was the man she was expecting.

"Adam, you came at a good time!"

"Just in time," he mused quietly as he came forward.

"How was your meeting in San Francisco?"

"Quite well. The silver miners have agreed to a contract extension."

"Greetings," the other man extended his hand. "I'm Wendell. Oliver Wendell Holmes, Jr. I'm an old friend of Violet and her family."

"Cartwright, Adam Cartwright." He shook his hand firmly. "I imagine your father, is the famed Dr. Holmes?"

"That he is. I'm reminded of such every day." He could see he was only mildly annoyed, as if he partially liked the recognition. "I do take after his love of writing. Pleasure to have met a real cowboy."

"The pleasure is mine I suppose." He never thought much of this terminology until now. "Though around here, we're typically referred to as ranchers."

"I see," he noted. "Are all ranchers as particular about this sort of thing?"

"Particular? I suppose not. For me, cowboys bring about certain connotations… ."

"You're quite articulate for a rancher, Adam."

"He's very articulate, as you are, Wendell," she commented. "Adam, I'd like to show Wendell around Virginia City and bring him to Mrs. Jones'. I shouldn't be long."

"Certainly."

Wendell offered his arm. "Shall we, my dear?"

Adam watched them walk out of the schoolhouse, wondering what to make of this man… .

"So how did you find me?" Violet asked as they strolled down the main road.

"Oh, everyone here has heard of the schoolteacher, Miss Violet Adams by now. I checked in and inquired at the Hotel. You are quite popular here, along with a notable family… ." he noted as she waved to a few of her students on the other side of the road.

"It is good to see you again Wendell."

"You as well, dear. You haven't changed since I last saw you…and still wrapped in your books as usual."

"And you with your opinions of everything!"

"How can I be any other way?"

"And how are Amelia and Ned…and Fanny?"

"Fanny is her usual, the quiet bookworm and seamstress. As for my brother and sister, they're happy to be rid of me, I assume. I think they became too accustomed to my absence. I found some of my items in Ned's room the other day! I was surprised to find he's almost as tall as me now. Amelia has asked about you. Mom and Dad of course send their good wishes. Dad would've certainly joined me had the semester at Harvard not started. As usual he has the most students and quite the schedule."

"Who wouldn't want to learn from one of the best in Medicine?!"

"Henry Parker Quincy does. You'll be happy to know he's one of his better pupils in Anatomy & Physiology."

"Always ambitious," she recalled, not that she wanted to remember.

"Oh, I heard from Ben. He says 'hello.' He's also a Captain now."

"Ben Crowninshield? The military runs deep in his bloodline," she added, somewhat annoyed. "What else is new besides the men of my past?"

"Well, then, what am I?"

She rolled her eyes and playfully pushed him.

"Captains David and Charles Adams send their good wishes."

"I'm pleased to hear!" They made their way over to the Mrs. Jones'.

Mrs. Jones was also enthralled by this new visitor, as he received her with kisses on the cheek.

They spent the evening debating favorite authors and poets. He recited one of the poems from Lord Byron. "She walks in beauty, like the night, of cloudless climes and starry skies; And all that's best of dark and bright, meet in her aspect and her eyes… ."(1)

"Oh, Wendell!" She sobbed. "So beautiful!"

At the end of the week, Adam was riding onto the ranch, as Ben was opening the door. "Adam, you're home early."

"I finished my rounds in town already."

"Where's 'she'?"

"Out with a friend, on a carriage ride outside of town. She's exposing him to the countryside." They heard horses galloping toward the house. "There they are now."

"Who is he?" Ben wondered.

"He, is the son of a well-known Bostonian, Dr. Oliver Wendell Holmes."

"Ah, the successful doctor who also writes poetry—like _Old Ironsides._ " Ben realized. "I always loved seeing the _Constitution_ around the Harbor. To think they would've scrapped it if not for that."

"Mr. Cartwright, Adam. I told Wendell about the Ponderosa. I was hoping you could show him around."

"That's not a problem. Adam?"

"Certainly."

"Ah, 'Guy Ranch'." Wendell mused while Adam took him around the stables and bunkhouses. "Made and entirely run by men! I've never seen such a wide array of land so effortlessly run."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Tell me Adam, you know this place better than I do. Violet has been telling me about 'the Opera House.' Would you recommend it? She seems to be interested in seeing a show there."

"Is that so?" _I've been meaning to take her there. "_ Well, I'm not certain I can compare it to the Boston Music Hall, as I imagine you're familiar with…but it is a sophisticated, high class place with good seating. Actors and actresses perform there before moving their shows to San Francisco."

"It sounds like it after all."

"Well, it's the closest you'll find around here for several miles… ."

"I see…it is quite different out West…though Violet seems to take to it."

"She has. In fact, she's been telling me about integrating a History project of the students' personal history and background. Virginia City is still a fairly new place. Everyone came from somewhere else. I think the residents would give her a lot of support."

"Violet the flower: taking new roots, blooming where she is planted. She flourishes everywhere she goes—I always loved that about her."

"That she does," he could agree.

Upon returning to the Ponderosa, Wendell and Violet stayed for supper.

"So Wendell, Violet tells me you're from Beacon Hill. Quite a prestigious area, from what I recall."

"Yes. As a matter of fact, I'm a few blocks from Violet's Uncle Charles and her cousins who have a residence there. We're good neighbors, or at least I like to think so." They laughed. "I hear you're from Boston Mr. Cartwright, as well as Adam."

"Yes, I sailed in and out of the Harbor with my father-in-law. Adam was born there."

"I should have guessed. He carries that New England reservedness and a certain air of intellectual superiority."

Adam's brothers were laughing until he cleared his throat. "Ahem. Wendell, other than the War, what keeps you occupied?"

"Well, typically I enjoy festivities. I enjoy going to parties, taking time to travel, debating philosophical fallacies of Plato, and writing poetry to my admirers. I used to call Violet the 'shrinking violet', when I towered over her when we were young. Now she's the 'lilac blossom', or the 'lady with the amethyst eyes'."

"Used to, you still do!"

"And now, Violet has become a Rose!" He noted her blushing. Ben and the brothers laughed. Even Adam was mildly amused.

"You must have known each other a long time." Ben commented.

"Dr. Holmes knew my Great-Uncle, the President." Violet mentioned. "He introduced young Wendell to him shortly before he passed. He became a rival and later a friend to my cousin Henry. I only saw him occasionally until he enrolled at Harvard and associated more with Henry, although he'd often ask Henry about me. He escorted me at my cotillion, and began writing and calling on me not long afterward. We attended each other's parties and other events, as we were close… ." She paused. "Shortly before graduation, Wendell signed up for the War. He left shortly after graduation and has been back and forth ever since."

"Yes," Wendell chimed in. "For the past two years I've been at war, I've been unable to remain healthy. One shot to the chest…the last was in my foot. I don't know how I survived, but I imagine you men are built better than I am! It must be the beef around here." They laughed. "At least they gave me a Captain's badge for dignity's sake. When my three year enlistment ends next year. I'm not quite sure what I'll do yet. Dear old Dad wants me to return to Harvard…perhaps I'll travel a bit more. Maybe to Europe. Henry tells me interesting stories about London."

"It must be nice to have options." Adam quietly sipped his drink.

"Adam, you would do well in the War I imagine."

"Well, ranchers get the same exemption as farmers. Someone needs to mind the cattle and sheep besides Little Boy Blue and Little Bo Peep. But thanks for serving our country. It must make your father proud to earn something entirely on your own."

"Thank you, Adam. I can assure you despite my feebleness I did earn it on my own merit… ." He sipped his drink and eyed him warily.

"I didn't say otherwise," he quickly replied, putting his drink down. "So, you two have quite a history together." Adam mused.

"Well, of course." Violet replied. "I did say we were close, and knew each other a long time."

"Of course."

Joe chimed in. "Hey, Wendell, Adam is into the Arts, Classics, and Poetry himself. He has a whole library of books…mostly Shakespeare."

"Ah, the Shakespearean Cattle Rancher." Wendell said to Adam.

"Why yes, War Captain Aristotle." Adam shot back.

Joe added, "I like to call him 'the Plato of the Ponderosa!'" Joe and Hoss nearly hurt themselves laughing. Wendell chimed in, while Adam was less than amused.

"Perhaps Adam wouldn't mind showing you one day… ." Violet cut in.

"Yes, perhaps." Adam replied eying him.

"Speaking of the Arts, I had asked Adam about the Opera House. Violet and I would like to see Lotta Crabtree tonight."

"Lotta Crabtree?!" Joe exclaimed. "She's back in town?"

"Yes, I hear tickets are going fast."

"Y'know, Little Joe here was once stuck on Lotta." Hoss chuckled. "Adam, too."

"Oh is that so?" Violet eyed a solemn Adam. "Perhaps you'd like to come?"

"Oh, no," Adam declared. "I'd rather not revisit those memories."

"Hey Pa," Joe started.

"Joseph!" Ben didn't flinch.

"Yeah, count me out." He sheepishly looked down at his plate.

"Oh, you two must have 'quite a history'. Wendell looked directly at Adam who was squeezing his utensils until his knuckles were white.

"What time is this show?"

"Doors open at half past six. Curtains open at seven. We probably should be leaving soon if we hope to find our seats."

Violet turned to Adam. "Adam, if you don't mind, before I leave, I'd like a word with you, outside, please."

"Yes, ma'am." He followed her to the porch.

"Well, that's something. Adam is taking orders from a lady!" Joe chortled. Wendell and Joe clanked glasses.

Once they were outside, she started. "I know what's on your mind. Out with it."

"An 'old friend'…there's more to it than that, isn't there?"

"Yes, an old friend." She reaffirmed.

"He's quite the romantic type, isn't he?"

"Well, he is a poet." Seeing the smirk on his face, she added. "Adam, I know he's quite the flirt. He always has been. If you've known him as long as I have…well, you don't need to worry."

"It's not you I'm concerned about. He certainly came quite a long way just to say, 'hello.' "

"Well, if you insist, he courted me once upon a time—"

"Ah, so there was something there—"

"Adam, we were not too serious, and we were probably too young, but father approved because he likes Wendell and our parents know each other well. After all, my father and Dr. Holmes are very good friends. I'm also a friend of his sister, Amelia. We've been friends longer than we were lovers."

"Then, why not mention it before?"

"Well, I suppose it would have been quite awkward to introduce you to a former beau as anything other than a good friend. Besides, you're not introducing me to any of your old admirers."

"I'm not typically friends with women I've courted, but that's for different reasons."

"Oh? I suppose you don't think I can be friends with a man, even though I also have lady friends. At least Wendell isn't afraid of coming out here. It's not quite so simple when your friends continue with their festivities and you're not there to join them."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Are you? You don't seem pleased with him at all."

"Well, you've been acting like quite the couple recently." Her appalled expression made him regret his words.

The door was opening. "Adam, I enjoyed our banter this evening. I look forward to more, but tomorrow's another day. Shall we?" Violet looked back at Adam as if to say something, but changed her mind, before leaving.

Hoss and Joe were sitting by the fireplace laughing at the events of the evening. Joe started. "Remember when Wendell practically told Adam he was a 'Boston Snob'? I can still see the look on his face!"

"And to think Adam let that 'city slicker' waltz in here and take his girl to a fancy club that he was fixin' to take her to himself!"

"Pipe down you two! That's none of your business!"

"Adam, what are you upset about? You're not jealous, are you?" Joe asked.

"Jealous of what? He's a charming, handsome, privileged man who's also my present lady's former lover, and not only do they and their families get along well, but he's captivated my own family in one day!"

"Alright, if you say so Adam." Hoss replied quietly.

His brothers by now were staring at him. Realizing he was nearly shouting at them, he issued an "I'm sorry," and went back outside.

Adam was ferociously hacking away at a pile of lumber, when Ben approached. "You know, Adam, I think we have enough wood now to last us into next winter."

Adam spliced his final splint so hard, the two parts were far-flung in opposite directions.

"I just can't stand him, Pa! I don't quite know why; but I can't stand myself either for the way I acted!"

"I know son. It's not easy dealing with competition when you're not accustomed to having it and share many things in common, Adam."

"Sure, he's also distinguished, witty, and well-educated. Except he's also from the same society as her. Lord Byron of Beacon Hill doesn't even have to work for her father's approval, and it doesn't sound like he would work much at all if not for the draft!"

"You generally have no trouble landing women of interest to you, which you no doubt inherited. But you must realize her social standing offers her choices. And you'll likely find many other privileged and even arrogant men who will try to prove themselves. You'll match their wit and intelligence, and then you'll remember why she wanted you. Believe me, I've been there before."

Adam went back into the house, this time, more composed. He stood by the door, looking at his brothers, wondering what he should say to them.

"Y'know, Adam. We were just messin' with you earlier."

"Right, Adam." Seeing he wasn't reacting, Joe added. "What's on your mind, older brother?" Joe asked.

Adam paused. "I never thought I'd say this, but I may need your help."

(1) She Walks in Beauty, Stanza 1; Lord Byron


	6. Chapter 6: On with the Show

6: On with the Show

"Well, Adam, I'm quite flattered you brought me out this evening."

"Don't push it, Little Joe. I could've easily brought Hoss instead; but I figured this wouldn't be his kind of crowd."

"I was just trying to say it the way she would've said it. After all, you'd be escorting her instead of me."

"Lucky for me," he replied dryly.

"By the way, thanks for convincing Pa to bring me."

"Eh, don't mention it. I figured we can both prove to ourselves Lotta Crabtree is water under the bridge." What did it matter? He already bought the tickets once he got back from San Francisco. They were very good (and expensive) seats. He wasn't going to use them on just anyone. If not, he'd be better off with one of his brothers. He figured Little Joe would get more enjoyment out of it. After all, he liked these kinds of places and likely would've escorted someone else another time. He'd hoped if he ran into a certain pair, it wouldn't be awkward, since they were both equally sociable. The two gentlemen, were walking into the building quite distinguished with their neatly combed hair, pressed white shirts and black bow ties. Adam had a black sport coat while Joe wore grey.

"Hey, do you think she remembers us? I mean I'm not too young for her now… ."

Adam's patience was wearing thin again. "I'm not going to have to carry you out of here like I did in Julia's Saloon, am I?"

"No Sir." He quickly changed the subject. "Now, where are those seats?"

Adam was scanning the hall. Two people had spotted them and waved, but they weren't who they were expecting. They went to greet them.

"Hey, Pa, Hoss, what are you two doing here?"

"Oh, you know," replied Ben nonchalantly. "I was thinking it was a nice evening to go out, and I didn't want to miss the show. Hoss is just along for the ride."

"That's just like Hoss. As loyal as a puppy."

Hoss, who was otherwise gleeful shot his younger brother a dirty look.

"Normally I'd stay and chat. But there's someone I need to see before the show starts." Adam was making his way further into the theatre, while Joe stayed around to converse.

A distinguished pair had already made their way into the building. "Indeed quite a showing tonight, with a nice audience." A man with slicked hair parted to one side wearing a black tuxedo with a white vest, thought aloud; his gaze following other well dressed pairings and women. He turned to address the lady on his arm. "You certainly put quite the effort in appearances tonight." He noted there was quite a crowd, with eyes seemingly following them.

"I've always dressed elaborately for such an occasion. Besides, you know this is my favorite dress." The lady along with her signature necklace, was wearing a lavender dress with a heart shaped bust and off shoulder mid length sleeves. He hair was a cascade of curls, just past her shoulders, with pins keeping the sides in place.

"You're hoping to see someone aren't you?"

"You heard him. He's not coming." _Why was he being so stubborn, anyway?_

"That's funny. I hadn't mentioned any names. But even if that's not quite what I asked I supposed you answered it, already… ."

She wasn't entirely paying attention. Instead she was scanning the hall, noting how many people were already there. She saw, what looked to be a well-dressed Ben and Hoss, Ben with a patterned vest, Hoss a brown one, with both wearing crisp white shirts and black bow ties. _They_ _came?_ "Wait a moment Wendell." She made her way over to their seats. "Mr. Cartwright, Hoss. It's good to see you!"

"Violet, you look lovely this evening, as always."

"Thank you."

"Have you seen Adam, or Little Joe?"

"No, actually I hadn't realized any of you were here, until now."

"Don't you worry Miss Violet. Adam will have no trouble finding you in that dress."

"Thank you Hoss."

By now, she was approaching Wendell, who was having a lively conversation with a lovely blonde, who found humor in everything he said. Little Joe, spotted her, caught up to her and greeted her with a kiss on the hand. "Enchanté Mademoiselle."

"Joe, you have been practicing!"

"I've had a great tutor!"

Wendell finishing his conversation, started. "Joe tells me Adam went to go see Miss Lotta Crabtree."

"Well, actually, after he asked for her, she was more than happy to see him. Lotta and the Cartwrights go a ways back, you know."

"Right, of course," she nodded. She had to imagine he would've had history with quite a few ladies. This shouldn't surprise her. "I suppose I'll see him a bit later." The two went further along toward their seats.

In the meantime, a distinguished man made his way back to his younger brother.

"I see you met Lotta?"

"I most certainly did."

"I figured. You got some lipstick left on your face."

Adam rubbed the remainders on his handkerchief. "Thanks…I'll explain later," noting his brother's amused expression.

"What's she look like now?"

"You'll see," he replied scanning the hall again.

"Your lady was just looking for you, with her other man."

"Don't call him that!"

"Don't shoot the messenger! It's the gossip going around this hall. A few ladies were seeing if you were available."

Adam had caught sight of a familiar pair on the other side. He had to move quickly before the lights went out.

Violet was waiting while Wendell was joking with another attractive brunette.

"Miss Adams…" She turned to see a familiar distinguished gentleman with a slight grin on his face. "You're simply…stunning."

"Thank you, Mr. Cartwright. You're quite dapper yourself." He nodded his approval.

"Adam," Wendell was turning around. "I see you and Joe have decided to make an appearance. Where's your wingman?"

"Where's yours?"

"Mine?!" Wendell retorted. "Well, I don't need one."

"Funny, neither do I."

"I heard you've already met Miss Crabtree." She noted. "And judging by the marks on your handkerchief, it must have been quite a meeting."

He started. "Well—"

"You're a lucky man, Adam." Wendell commented.

"I'd like to think so, but—"

"Lucky indeed Mr. Cartwright," Miss Adams mused.

"It's not what you think." He was gauging her thoughts.

"Isn't it? You mean she just threw herself at you—"

"In a manner of speaking, yes—"

"Aren't you the charmer Mr. Cartwright!"

"I usually am, but—you can't really be jealous of Miss Crabtree, are you?"

"Jealous? Of a famous actress?!" She was secretly seething.

The lights were beginning to dim. "Violet dear, we should probably be finding our seats now."

"Yes, indeed, Wendell." She wouldn't even look back before they went.

Adam met his brother halfway to their seats.

"Hey, how'd it go?"

"If I wanted her to be jealous, I certainly succeeded. I might have taken it too far. Time will tell," he looked back.

"Does she know?" Little Joe was now seeing where they were sitting.

"She will soon enough." They headed to the box seats on the side of the stage.

Meanwhile, Wendell mused to Violet. "It appears Adam is a closer friend to Lotta than I originally thought. They even kissed backstage! If I had the opportunity… ." He trailed off as she quietly sat down in one of their box seats. "This is bothering you, isn't it?"

"I spent half the ride wondering what had gotten into him, and there he was with Miss Crabtree, kissing!" She seemingly thought aloud.

"Adam is quite popular with the ladies here…"

"Very much so, yet he always seemingly comes across as so indifferent and helpless to their affections," she replied annoyed. "The Cartwrights are capable of having anything and anyone they wish at any time."

"You're serious about this man."

She looked at him astonished. "Does this surprise you?"

"Well, I could sense his feelings toward you and can see your attraction towards him, although he's not your usual type."

"You mean the type I'm expected to have? The Ivy League educated, successful, well-bred gentleman and a son from my father's well-known, family friends? You're coming across as entitled as the rest of them!"

"Shouldn't I? I suppose I should be offended at that remark… ."

"I'm sorry Wendell, I didn't intend to be rude. I tire of everyone else's assumptions on what's best for me."

"Hence you fleeing."

"Fleeing? This is hardly fleeing?"

"Is it? You break an engagement after a nearly two year courtship to 'start over,' in a place no one knows of your past nor cares about your last name, because no one, not even you has been there before."

"I consider it a breath of fresh air to be on the same page as everyone else."

"If you insist… .Do you intend on staying out here?"

"I don't know yet. If all goes well, I may renew my contract."

"And stay out here? All your family and friends are back east. We do miss you, you know."

"I know… ." She paused. "What's this really about, Wendell?"

"I haven't been entirely honest. I was curious to see what brought you out here, and I wanted to see you in person again…spending so much time in bed, it got me thinking of all the people in my life…from ones I see often and ones I hardly see. I thought of my relationships and near relationships, and ones that seemingly got away… . I wondered…what happened, between us?"

"Well, nothing happened, really. We parted ways but kept in contact—"

"But why?"

"Why? Well, Fanny, Clover, and even Susanne whom you just met are why. With you, Wendell, there was always someone else. When I was younger I expected it as being part of your social nature. Even now, it's as if you care because of another man's interest. But even with you I felt I needed to compete with your affections and romantic notions with everyone else."

"But I was young."

"But what has changed? You still flirt with every woman you meet. Inasmuch as I was just comfortable before, I eventually may want to marry. I don't think I can drag you down the isle, not that I'd want to."

He shook his head and laughed. "Violet, you are no fun, anymore. Henry warned me you were too serious for me, and I never listened."

The lights were dark by now, across the stage she could see Little Joe and Adam, smiling and waving. She waved politely but was still uneasy. It was going to be an interesting night being between these men.

The announcer came out. "And now, they moment you've been waiting for, the sultry, sensational, Miss Lotta Crabtree!" A beautiful dark haired woman with striking blue eyes entered the stage.

Wended held out his hand. "Peace offering?" She accepted it and they watched the show.

For the first half of the program, Lotta mixed in some comedy with some Irish tunes to her banjo. She seemingly flitted across the stage and batted her eyes along with blowing kisses to men in the audience. She had to admit the woman knew her audience. And she happened to be just as attractive in person as in pictures. She could see Wendell was mesmerized and Joe was in awe. Even Adam was watching with a hand under his chin.

He was definitely thinking. _What was he thinking?_ She wondered. Likely about his time in _her_ dressing room. Why should she care? He could easily be alluring to anyone, including Lotta, especially dressed the way he was right now…not that it mattered how he dressed. He was still ruggedly handsome with his work clothes and chaps earlier this afternoon… .Never mind that now. She should be watching the show…even if she was just across the stage from him.

"So, how was it?" His brother asked.

"How was what?" His older brother responded. The he added, "Really, Little Joe? You really want to know?" He knew what he was referring to now. "It feels awful, but only because I'm not attracted to her."

"Boy do I envy you. You get to kiss a famous actress and act like it means nothing."

"Well I kissed her the last time she was here—"

"What? When?"

"Little Joe did you forget why we're here?"

"I'm not the one busted for kissing someone else in her dressing room. I'm mostly here for the laughs."

"For the last time—this time I did not—never mind. This may be hard for you to understand, but I'm not always romantically invested in every kiss I've had."

"Yeah, I noticed." Joe could see this was bothering his brother, so he added. "Hey, look at it this way. If it made her jealous it could work in your favor."

"You know, Little Joe, you may be right about that one." Adam took his hand off his chin and relaxed a bit.

Lotta was coming in their direction. "Hey, get a room you two! I have a show to do!"

"I'll take yours!" Joe shot back.

She wagged her finger then winked. The audience laughed.

As soon as she was on the other side of the stage, Adam whispered quietly but sternly. "Little Joe, have you forgotten who's in the audience?!"

"Oh…" he realized. "Can you see him?"

"I don't have to see him…just imagine his face if he were right in front of you…"

He slid down from his seat.

By the time Intermission came, Violet excused herself to get some air. As she was making her way toward the entrance, someone had cut in front of her, grinning.

"Fine night for a stroll, Miss Adams." Said the familiar face.

"Must you keep calling me that, Mr. Cartwright?"

"Seeing we're acting like strangers, it's only fitting, Miss Elizabeth Abigail Adams."

She sighed. "You are relentless, Mr. Adam Stoddard Cartwright."

"I usually am."

"What would you like?"

"I'd like a moment, if you please, to speak with you." He offered his arm. They made it just outside the theatre. "I know you must be angry with me this evening, but I first wanted to apologize for my actions during your visit this afternoon. It was out of character for me. I also wanted to let you know there was nothing between Miss Crabtree and I. I'm not going to lie. She was happy to see me, but that's as far as it went."

"You needn't apologize." She admitted. "You've always been honest, and I overreacted. I'm aware of your admirers in town, but I'll admit to being a bit jealous and I despise comparing myself to her."

"Now you know how I felt seeing another man coming into town and sweeping you off your feet—not that I intended to make you jealous."

"Well, you weren't necessarily wrong about him. He did admit to his feelings a short while ago."

"Oh?"

"I couldn't imagine going back to that. The man is more in love with the feeling of love…it'll be a wonder if he'll settle down. Perhaps Fanny will still put up with him."

"Fanny?" He asked, confused.

"Oh, she's another friend. I always suspected there was more…but he constantly denied it, yet her name, and a few others would come up. I finally told him to make up his mind, and he laughed. That was enough, for me. He still pleaded to remain amicable however."

"So I'm not losing you, I take it?"

"You never were."

"Let me ask you something. Did you get all dressed up, for him?"

"I might have hoped someone would change their mind… ."

"It's a good thing I did." Realizing time was expiring, they made their way back inside.

Wendell, on the other hand had found Little Joe. "Well done Sir! I think Miss Lotta would've taken your offer!"

"Shh! Not so loud, I don't want my Pa finding me."

"Oh, I see what you mean. Dad would've thought I was impolite."

Joe, interested, asked. "So, what's your Dad really like?"

"He's fine, mostly, when he's not being pushy. He keeps telling me I need more focus. The military has kept him quiet for a while. Otherwise he lets me be so long as I'm not humiliating the family… ."

"You?"

"I used to get into arguments with my professor at college. I almost didn't graduate," he whispered. "After I enlisted, I was able to walk with my class."

"No kidding." Joe was noting the lights were dimming, and his brother was escorting someone towards their seats.

"Hey, have you seen Violet? The show's about to start again."

"Oh, she'll be fine, I'm sure." He secretly winked to his brother who waved back to him.

"But—"

"C'mon, let's find your seat. For all you know she's sitting down already." Wendell was eyeing him cautiously as he greeted an usher he seemed to know elsewhere as they passed.

She had never switched seats during a performance before. Nonetheless, the ushers didn't seem to mind as they greeted them cordially and allowed them to pass by. The Cartwrights seemed to have connections all over town with what they could get away with.

Wendell certainly figured out what happened when he sat down looking across the stage. He looked at Joe, who merely shrugged, and decidedly let it go when Lotta re-entered the stage.

The next session was more dramatic, with Lotta performing more serious pieces, from "Lorena" to "Aura Lea," and finally one of her best acts. "No, Sir, No."

"No, Sir, no! No Sir no! All of her answers to him, were 'no'!" (1)

The latter rendition was especially endearing, as Violet leaned against Adam while he had an arm around her waist. It captured the notice of spectators across the stage.

"I see your eldest brother has a way with women… ."

"It runs in the family." Joe replied confidently.

"I may have a word for him afterward," Wendell declared.

After the show, Wendell and Joe were making their way toward the other side when Adam was seemingly waiting for them, with Violet.

"Wendell, you're just the man I'm looking for!"

"That's a quite a coincidence. I was just about to—"

An usher whispered something to Adam. "Oh, she will? Thank you." He turned back to Wendell.

"Miss Lotta will be out in a few minutes after the audience leaves."

"She will?"

"Yes, that's what I meant to tell you. You see, I met with Lotta before the show to tell her I knew some fans who wanted to meet her from Boston. She seemed especially excited to meet you, Wendell."

"Really?"

"Well it turns out she's touring the east coast afterward, and Boston is one of her next stops."

Moments later, Lotta came out to greet her fans. Then she turned to Wendell. "Why, you must be Wendell Holmes, Dr. Holmes' son, from Boston."

"Yes, indeed, it's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Crabtree." He kissed her hand.

"Lotta, please. I'm very much interested in going east. Boston happens to be one of my favorite cities… ."

"It's a great city…I'd be happy to show you around sometime if I may."

"Really? I'd love that."

"Where do you happen to be staying, Lotta?"

"Why at the Hotel."

"That's where I'm staying!" Wendell and Lotta seemingly carried their conversation out toward the nearby hotel.

"Well, I'll be!" Remarked Joe. "It doesn't take much to capture his attention."

"That's Wendell, although to his credit, Lotta is captivating."

Joe scratched his head, seeing he was outnumbered. "Adam, you think Pa will still wait up for me?"

"I wouldn't doubt it Little Joe."

"Well I guess I'll take the long way home. See you two around."

"Shall we?" Adam extended a hand to his lady.

Adam and Violet were riding steadily along atop Sport. "You know, this is the most time we've spent together since I came back from San Francisco."

"Is it? You must forgive me for being so preoccupied."

"All will be forgiven, on one condition."

"Which is?" She looked back briefly.

"You let me take you somewhere…trust me on this."

As they had passed storefronts, she was seeing firsthand how rowdy Virginia City could be at night: An occasional drunk wallowing in the street, a loud gunshot or two behind a building, jeering and some shouting from inside a saloon with men going back inside the swinging doors after landing in the street. Despite these occurrences she'd be terrified of, had she been on these streets, she felt very secure atop his horse. His arms were wrapped around her while his hands held the reigns, as Sport traveled at a steady pace. She was able to look up into the dark sky and marvel all the stars on that seemingly beautiful night. She soon understood what he meant on the latter after they ended up on the outskirts of Virginia City, where the men resembled Hop Sing and spoke a different language. It seemed like a strange place to bring someone, but Adam wouldn't have brought her to some dangerous place. Adam conversed with an older man he had to have known, based on the man's welcoming response. "Violet, this is Hop Ling. Hop Sing's father."

Soon they were having Oolong tea, with xiao long bao, and liamen—or soup dumplings and hand pulled noodles, as Adam explained.

After curiously examining the utensils he called chopsticks and holding them awkwardly, Adam chuckled and gave her a tutorial. He placed them in the proper position before demonstrating. "Use these two middle fingers, and hold this one like this…then take your thumb and index and hold it like this... .Move this one, and hold the other steady." After a few tries she was getting the gist of things. "Between Hop Ling and Hop Sing, they make the best Chinese food in Virginia City."

"I've never had anything like this before." She was surprised at how easily she slurped down a noodle.

"I see Chinese hasn't quite made its way east. Immigrants have come here to work the mines and railroads. You watch, once immigrants reach the other coast, you'll have Chinatowns in New York, Boston and all over the east coast." He waved a dumpling around with his chopsticks to make his point before consuming.

"Hopefully within my lifetime." She continued to chow down on dumplings and noodles with him. She probably wasn't being too ladylike, but she didn't care at this point. She knew Adam wasn't going to judge her. In fact, he was taking it as a sign that she was enjoying herself and was comfortable; something she couldn't always do back home where good manners were of the utmost importance.

They trotted back to town, slowly, continuously gazing at the stars. When they made their way back to Mrs. Jones', neither one wanted the night to be over.

"I had a wonderful time Adam."

"You must promise not to tell anyone about this. Hop Ling wouldn't do that for just anyone, and Hop Sing would be angry to know we visited his father without him."

"It'll be our secret."

He drew closer. "This might be the last time we get to be alone before your parents arrive."

"They have nothing to worry about."

That reassured him and he pulled her in for a long kiss goodnight.

As she settled in back in her bed, she began contemplating her parents' arrival. How happy she'd be to see them again, and show them around the land she was beginning to love, and the man… . Not that man! She thought of a different man she hadn't seen in a couple months. After reading more letters that came in the mail that afternoon, she discovered one addressed from New York...and only Wendell's comment about her fleeing made her think... _Am I in fact fleeing from something, or rather, someone?_

 _Violet, my love,_

 _It has been a time since we have last been in contact. I have had much to think over since then. As you are aware, I have been quite busy, traveling between Boston and New York, but I hope we can reconcile. I know you told me you were moving to Virginia City, a place I have never heard of in all my life. At the time, I had not given it any serious thought, as I couldn't imagine why you would move to an unknown place, as opposed to New York. My brothers already consider it their home, and I believe I have a future in the City as well. I now see how important it is for you, at the moment, to spread your own wings. Your future can be anything you make of it. I hope soon you can decide what you truly desire. I can only hope, your future is with mine in the City._

 _With all my love,_

 _W.G.C._

 _Reconciliation—at such a time as this?_ How could she answer him?

(1) "No, Sir, No!"


	7. Chapter 7: Family Matters

7: Family Matters

At the Ponderosa, the Cartwrights were already in preparation. Violet was eagerly anticipating the arrival of her parents. As foolish as it seemed, it was unnerving. She had somehow convinced Hop Sing to let her make her family's apple pie and pear tart. The biggest problem at hand however, was keeping the other Cartwrights out of the kitchen. Hoss and Joe were about to help themselves to tarts and pie filling, when their hands were subsequently slapped with a wooden spoon.

"Dadburnit, Violet, not one little piece?"

"There won't be enough left after you're done helping yourselves, Hoss."

"Now I see why they say a woman's place is in the kitchen," Joe mused. Little Joe was subsequently chased out by a rolling pin.

Ben moved out of the way of a fleeing Joe before entering the kitchen. "Have any of you seen my clothes for this evening?"

"No, Pa. I was going to ask you the same question," Hoss made his way out of the kitchen.

"They're all hanging behind your doors, Mr. Cartwright, with your trousers and ties."

"Oh…you know, if there's one thing I've taught my boys, it's completing their chores…you don't have to do it for them." He added apologetically. "What I meant was, it's not often that a woman irons our clothes, does our laundry, and cooks for us. It's actually been quite some time… ."

She nodded slightly to note she understood. "My mother does the same for my father. 'It helps him feel taken care of', she once told me. I don't mean to impose."

"Your mother taught you well," he smiled. "I certainly appreciate it. Just don't overdo it, lest the boys get spoiled and start demanding and ordering you around… ." She laughed at his partial jest. Ben left the kitchen, remembering the last time they had a woman's touch in the house, and how much it was appreciated. He also began wondering what it would have been like to have a daughter… .

Adam managed to sneak into the kitchen as Violet was just fitting on a pie crust. He came from behind, embraced her and kissed her on the cheek.

"What's that for?"

"Everything. For being you…you aren't nervous, are you?"

"Nervous? I'm only meeting my own parents." Her traditionally fastidious parents, meeting the modernly lax, Cartwright men. How could she possibly be nervous?

She apparently hadn't convinced him. "I'm the one who should be nervous. I'm meeting your parents for the first time, remember?"

"Are you afraid?"

"Your mother…perhaps."

"Really? Why?"

"Well, this is a man's ranch. Women tend to try and fix things, run things their own way, even down to the way you do your own laundry and iron your clothes. "

"Mhmm." She nodded.

"I just imagine you telling me how your mother runs your house and she'll find something to fault here."

"That's why I did the cleaning."

"Thank you for that." Being aware of his statements, he added. "Of, course, this afternoon is the exception to the rule."

"Adam, are you afraid of having a woman in your house?" She wondered if her question was too bold.

"Not if she can handle it… ." _None have yet, but perhaps this time… ._ He went back to his original subject. "As for your father…I'm terrified. I rarely fear a man, and I've faced some dangerous men in my time."

"Adam you worry too much. Just try to get along with him."

"Get along…a cowhand and a judge."

"Hmm…and I thought the term was 'Rancher.'."

"Your father won't see a difference."

"You're a businessman. Think like one. You earn their respect, and some are older than you. Be the smart, fearless man I know you are."

"Alright, I'll take your advice." He gave her another kiss before sneaking out. Of course, it was after he left, she noticed a few pear slices from one of her tarts were suddenly missing… .

"Sorry—I couldn't resist!" She heard him reply. She could only shake her head in amusement. She really had no time to be frustrated. After all she still had to get herself ready!

It was about time for the stagecoach to arrive in Virginia City. Violet, Adam and Wendell were waiting in front of the hotel.

"I think that's the one." She pointed out.

A stagecoach was pulling through the Main Street and stopped in front of the hotel. Coming out of the stagecoach was a lovely older woman with greying brunette hair, and a distinguished older man with a silvery receding hairline; both were well-dressed.

"Mother! Father!" She greeted both of them one by one.

"Violet darling, you're well!" Her mother embraced her tightly.

"Of course I am, Mother! Why wouldn't I be?"

"You know I'm a worrier. I've never seen so many men carrying pistols in all my life!"

"Well, it is the West," she laughed.

"My dear, have you put on some weight?" She added quietly.

She gasped. "Mother!"

"Come now, my dear." It was her father's turn to eagerly embrace her. "It's good to see you."

"Thank you, Father. How is everyone, and Shadow?"

"They are all well, and send their greetings. Shadow is perhaps missing her owner, but your mother has been keeping her in practice."

"Good." She turned to her companion. "Mother, Father, this is Adam Cartwright."

"Good afternoon, Honorable, Mrs. Adams. It's a pleasure to meet you both."

"Pleasure to meet you Adam. I'm Mary Adams."

"Ah yes, Adam. It's good to finally have a face to a name. I've heard many things about you." He gave a firm handshake and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Well, Honorable, what kind of things?" He asked cautiously.

"Oh, I've heard many things." He merely replied.

 _Hmm_. _Whatever that means… ._ Adam thought. "I hope you'll have some time to stop by the Ponderosa for dinner. My father and brothers would be pleased to meet you."

"Thank you, Adam. We'll make it a point to stop by this evening."

After greeting Adam, Mr. and Mrs. Adams noted a familiar face. "Wendell, my boy, or my good man I should say!" He embraced the younger man. "How are you?"

"Very well, Sir. I have enjoyed my time, so far. I leave tomorrow afternoon with a special companion, Lotta Crabtree. She's headed East."

"You'll have quite the story to tell your father!"

"That I will." He also greeted Mrs. Adams with a kiss on the cheek. "You're radiant as always, Mrs. Adams."

"And you're evermore charming, Wendell!"

"Hello, Violet." A well dressed brunet gentleman, with neatly combed hair, and a mustache was getting off the stagecoach.

"William!" Taken by surprise, she remembered the letter.

"I know you're probably surprised to see me. But I met with your parents while they stopped off in New York and accompanied them here."

She wondered who could have possibly thought this was a good idea?

"William!" Wendell greeted. "How's it been in my other favorite city?"

"Busy, but grand, nonetheless, my good friend."

"Pardon me," Adam was confused. "William, is it?"

"Oh, pardon me—I'm William Gardner Choate, esq. You must be Adam Cartwright."

"Yes, you know about me?"

"Why yes. I spoke with Mr. Adams, and he was telling me he was heading out of town soon to visit Violet and this man he was going to meet. I decidedly cleared my schedule, and had to meet this man, myself. It was meant to be a surprise, including for the Adams."

"That it was," Violet replied somewhat nervously.

"Yes, quite the surprise. " Adam responded quietly.

"Violet and I were engaged to be married."

"Is that so?" His brow raised at this news. "When?"

"Hopefully, in the very near future... ."

"I see... ." He paused. "Would you care to join us this evening?" He was only being polite.

"Delighted, so long as I'm not imposing."

"Oh, it's no trouble at all." Adam wasn't being honest, but what else could he say or do? He briefly looked at Violet, who knew she had some explaining to do… .

Wendell broke the silence. "Well, now that you're all here, I'll help you get checked in. The rooms are actually quite nice." He winked at the two of them as he escorted the others into the Hotel.

Adam leaned against a post on the hotel porch. "A fiancé...what other surprises should I know about?"

"Former fiancé."

"That's not how he sees it."

"That's how it is, whether he sees it that way or not. It's past tense now."

"Well, clearly it isn't all 'past tense' if he came all the way here to work things out."

"You think I expected all this?! That I wanted him to come here and change everything I hoped—" she stopped. "I'm sorry. I should have told you about him when we first met, but I was so eager to move away from what transpired...if I could ever, without sounding foolish."

As she trailed off, he could sense the frustration she must have tried to overcome, slowly piecing together why she came as she did, and why she was hesitant with him, until recently.

"How long were you two together?"

"About two years."

"Sounds serious."

"It was, Adam, at the time."

"When did you two decidedly end things?"

"I ended it toward the end of June."

He was piecing it all together. "Shortly before you were hired by the school board."

"Yes."

"What happened?"

"Well, there were a few reasons—but it simply wasn't working anymore."

"And so you came here."

"I came here because I stopped teaching to marry him. And when I decided I wanted to come back, there were few options available by that time of the year. I only expected to be here a year, to convince my family it was worthwhile to remain employed rather than see my value diminish by being idle, never mind the embarrassment I was giving to the family namesake… . I don't expect you to understand certain things about my life, and you have every right to be angry, but I have no intentions on hurting you. Since the day I arrived, I began to feel comfortable here, in a way I couldn't be comfortable at home… ."

Adam was solemnly listening, decidedly supporting her. He put her hands in his. "I do understand...and I'm not angry. You took a risk coming here, not knowing what to expect, and even if for a year, I'm a different man just from knowing you." He then embraced and kissed her, before he asked. "Should I assume I'm a part of the reason you're liking it out here?"

"A very large part, yes." She grinned.

They showed the new guests around the city, and introduced them to Mrs. Jones before making their way to the Ponderosa.

"Is this place quite a ways away? I feel we've been traveling for miles."

"This is all a part of the Ponderosa, mother."

"Wilderness…with no end in sight it seems." William looked around.

"You'll get used to it." Wendell replied. "The sunset is lovely in the distance."

"Hmm." Mr. Adams looked around the scenery quietly.

"You're awfully quiet Mr. Adams." Adam decidedly broke the silence.

"Oh, I'm merely making my observations. It's not often I travel through this territory." He continued looking on in silence.

"Is your father always this reserved?" Adam whispered to Violet quietly.

"He's staunchly New England." She whispered back.

"Adam, I am a man of few words…very few words." Mr. Adams replied.

Violet looked back at her mother, both shaking their heads knowingly.

"My husband may be quiet, but is quite keen on intuition," Mrs. Adams decidedly spoke up. "Don't be overly concerned by his silent demeanor."

"My apologies Mr. Adams, I was merely curious."

"Inquisitive," he said.

Adam decided not to say anymore, wondering if he was being corrected or merely making a statement. It hadn't helped that he, along with his wife spoke the same proper English as their daughter, with Mr. Adams perhaps seeming less expressive with his words.

They finally arrived at the house.

"Why, it's like a large cabin in the woods!" Mrs. Adams exclaimed. "I've never seen anything like this before."

Mr. Adams turned in all directions of the homestead and property. After being brought inside and seemingly scanning the great room up to the ceiling, he spoke. "Excuse me, may I ask what wood grain this is? I'm not too familiar with this."

"Ponderosa Pine, Sir. That's how we come to name this place the 'Ponderosa'. It's very hardy and quite common in the West."

"I see…and I understand that you built this place, Adam?"

"Yes, Sir, after returning home from college."

"I see," he nodded.

Adam thought. _Hmm…hard to please, is he?_ "Pa, we're here! Justice J.R. Adams, Mrs. Mary Adams, William, this is my father, Benjamin or Ben Cartwright, and my brothers Hoss, and Little Joe."

"It's nice meeting you, Honorable, and Mrs. Mary Adams." He shook both their hands.

"Oh, please—John, or Mr. Adams will suffice."

"Well, in that case, John, you may call me Ben."

"Delighted." He replied.

"I imagine you're named after your grandfather?"

"Yes, but my middle name is Robert to distinguish me from my uncle and cousins."

"Your uncle, the President?"

"Yes, that's the one—he was my favorite uncle, and I like to imagine I was his favorite nephew. Whenever my father, Thomas disciplined me, he always felt bad for me and gave me a treat afterward, swearing me to secrecy!" Ben and John both chuckled.

"And your name is 'Hoss?'" Mr. Adams inquired to the younger brother.

"Eric actually, but 'Hoss' is just a nickname I had since I was a wee one. Actually I don't reckon if anyone's ever called me 'Eric'." He blushed.

"Well, thank you, Hoss." Mrs. Adams smiled.

"And you're Little Joe?"

"Joseph, but everyone calls me 'Little Joe' except for your daughter. And I see where she gets her impeccable taste, Mrs. Adams!"

"Why, thank you Joseph. You've men have done quite well for yourselves, I see." She looked over the great room, noting the furniture, and everything neatly being in place. "You must have quite a housekeeper to look after you."

"Well, we have Hop Sing, who's also our cook, but we all do our share of chores." Ben spoke up.

"Smart men. I remember having trouble getting David to tidy his room!"

"Ah, David, your son." Ben looked and noticed the man he hadn't met. "Excuse me, William. I imagine you're a friend of the family."

"Yes, quite close… ." He said looking to Adam and Violet.

"Yes, Pa, William is well acquainted with the family." Adam wanted to move things along. "Well, everyone, make yourselves at home." He later whispered to him, "Former fiancé, long story." His father nodded he understood.

Mrs. Adams was ushered into a seat, while William sat on the settee. Mr. Adams was eyeing the walls, noting a collection of rifles on the wall. He saw Ben's desk and noticed the bookshelf.

"Someone has quite the collection. Adam, is this yours?"

"Yes," replied Adam. "How did you know?"

"Violet has told me you're a fan of Shakespeare and other writers. May I?"

"Certainly."

He began fingering through a few books. Pulling one out, skimming through pages, and resuming quietly.

 _What is he thinking?!_ Adam kept wondering. _Why can't I—Why is he so…difficult?_

"Supper will be ready in a few moments." Hop Sing announced.

"Adam, if I may, I'd like a word with you. Is there a place we can speak privately?"

"Certainly Sir. The porch would be fine," he replied somewhat nervously. Adam was normally prepared, but he wasn't sure he was prepared this time.

They sat on a bench. "Well, Adam you must be wondering what I'm thinking. I can't help but notice your observations." Adam at this point was wondering if he were a mind reader or being intentionally vague. "I'd like to thank you in person for inviting my wife and I out here. You have a wonderful home. I understand you weren't expecting another person, but you have been accommodating nonetheless. I see you are a well-read man with a respectable family. It's good to finally see you in person."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Now, while we're in the business of getting to know one another, I want you to be aware I've been and will continue to learn as much as I can about you. My only request is for you to be honest and not attempt to hide anything from me. I have my way of discovering things."

"Well, I have nothing to hide, Sir."

"Good, then. I did, however, have a few questions regarding your background and your records."

"My records, Sir?" _What kind of records?_

"You do recall I intended to look into your background?"

"Yes, you did mention that; although, the term 'background' seems very vague."

"Broad perhaps. My definition of 'background' involves all elements of one's livelihood and past. I understand you are an educated man originally from Boston, graduating from a prestigious institution." Adam nodded and he continued. "However, I was also discovering what man, interested in my daughter, would otherwise not disclose. Sheriff Roy, Deputy Clem and Judge Rand assured me I had nothing to be concerned about. Surely you don't mind?"

"Mind Sir? Well, it's public record after all." He began scratching the back of his head to ease himself. _Mind? It's my criminal record—of course I mind!_

"There were quite a few charges from what I have seen… ."

"Yes, but none that haven't been later thrown out."

"Yes, I've read about those. You and your father acquitted before a murder trial…Your entire family involved in a robbery...an arrest in Placerville resulting from a stolen identity…and others… .You seem to have friends in certain authorities… ."

"Yes," he could see where he was going with this. "Sir, if you suspect I've gotten off easy, I can assure you that's not the case. I am, by all accounts an honest man."

"I see… . They're intriguing cases nonetheless…in particular a robbery in Morris Flats in which you were delirious."

"Oh I remember that one," he was chuckling slightly. "The Sheriff in that town thought I was seeing things… ." Seeing that Mr. Adams had the same solemn demeanor, he stopped chuckling. "Of course, I did help him find the real thieves."

"Yes, I read about them finding that also. Another interesting case I found involved the murder of a saloon girl."

Adam paused. "…Sue Ellen Terry."

"You remember her?"

"Yes, I had a relationship with her at one point." He wondered if he should even admit such, but he wouldn't put it past this man to find out anyway, somehow.

"You had a relationship with a saloon girl, Adam?"

"Yes, but it wasn't a serious—normally, I take my relationships seriously."

Mr. Adams appeared puzzled."Do you normally court saloon girls, Adam?"

"No, Sir." He had to start over, as he realized how that must have sounded. He cleared his throat. "I courted her. To clarify, at that time, I was looking to help her in her self worth, not to take advantage of her. I treated her with respect and courted her and brought her home to my family, like any other lady."

"I see…and the man, the Sheriff who admitted to killing her, you shot dead."

"In self defense."

"Of course," he nodded. "The men out here make much use of guns."

"Well, Sir, the laws of the land are very different here."

"Yes, I see." His tone seemed to indicate an opinion of negligence.

Hop Sing opened the door a peak. "Mr. Adam, Mr. Adams. Hop Sing don't mean to disturb you, but dinner is ready."

"Thank you Hop Sing." Adam replied. "I'm quite looking forward to dinner… ." _Hop Sing had no idea… ._

"As am I." Mr. Adams decidedly got up. "Thank you for allowing me a moment of your time.

You're quite a mysteriously interesting man, Adam Cartwright. I hope to learn more about you in the coming days."

"You certainly will." _And I've learned all I need to know about Mr. Adams, the Judge… ._ Adam added in his own mind.

At the dinner table, William seemed interested in probing Adam for answers. "Adam, Wendell tells me you went to school back east."

"Yes, the Lawrence Scientific School."

"Why, that's the Engineering School at Harvard!"

"Right…you seem surprised."

"Surprised isn't the word."

"Dubious?" Adam was reading his mind.

"Well, I suppose I'm surprised you haven't mentioned the Harvard part… ."

"Well, to most men around here it wouldn't make a difference where or if you went to school."

He nodded, seeming satisfied with that answer. "And what year was your graduation?"

"Oh, in 1852. I don't think about it much, but I recall it was one of the nicest days in June. After a long winter, I was excited to see an actual spring. Hoss, and Little Joe didn't understand that kind of feeling, but Pa remembers."

"Ah yes… I imagine we're the same age Adam, as I also have recollections of that day. We graduated the same year. Well, that was the year of my Bachelor's. A couple years later was my Juris Doctor. And a few years ago, my Master of Laws. Have you ever gone back, Adam?"

"No, William…I returned to life on the ranch," _to get away from certain elitist attitudes_ … . He was being too polite to repeat that aloud. "I suppose I missed Pa and my brothers."

"Oh, I see. you're a family man. I have brothers also. Two elder and a younger. My younger brother, Joseph, is also a lawyer, lives in Manhattan, while my eldest brother, George, a Psychiatrist, has his own private practice in Westchester. My other brother, Charles, is still practicing in Boston. I split my time between Boston and New York, though I'm leaning towards moving to New York permanently. Boston, though I'm from Salem originally, is home. Although I imagine I can accomplish more in a larger city."

"You're an ambitious man, William, from quite a family."

"I am indeed, thank you." He added. "Speaking of which, I have excellent news. I have recently purchased a townhouse in the City."

Mr. Adams spoke up. "Why William, you never mentioned this before."

"Oh, I wanted it to be a surprise. You see, Violet and I were looking for such a place earlier in the summer," he grew quieter. "Unfortunately for various reasons, we passed on it." He resumed. "However, it recently went back on the market earlier this month, and I couldn't pass on it this time. It's a lovely townhouse. Brick, walkup, high ceilings, and right across from Central Park."

"Oh, I remember," Mrs. Adams recalled. "The one on Fifth Avenue, the Upper East Side. Not too far from the places I shop when I visit the City."

"I suppose a congratulations is in order," Adam spoke up.

"Thank you, Adam. It's greatly appreciated."

Violet on the other had remained quiet, until she responded. "That's very good news, William."

"I thought so," he seemed only half-heartedly pleased with her response.

Sensing her awkwardness, Adam changed the subject. "The apple pies and pear tarts are delicious. You taught your daughter well, Mrs. Adams."

"Thank you, Adam. Our daughter was about three years old, cracking eggs in the kitchen…and onto the floor, for that matter. She certainly has learned." Everyone laughed. "I would hope she has made a good impression."

"Oh she has. The school, the children, and the citizens love her." Mary seemed pleased with this response.

"Ben," John spoke up. "Wendell mentioned to me that this property is several hundred acres, extending to the California border."

"That's correct John. This property goes all the way to Lake Tahoe, which this Territory shares with California."

"Hmm…I would very much like to see this Lake."

"You most certainly will, John. After service tomorrow, the boys and I will be happy to show you all around. You may even get to see the boys in action, breaking in horses."

"You should see it—it's fun—and Adam is the best at it!" Wendell excitedly whispered to William.

"Of course he is," he smiled through his teeth.

"Oh, please don't contain your enthusiasm. I'm an equally fast draw." He smiled wryly while looking at him.

"And he can sing while playing guitar." Violet added.

"Well, Adam, you are a man of many talents, after all."

"Well, what else would I be?" He shot back.

"A Rancher."

"Yes, I'm one of those, too." He responded quietly.

"Adam, you must play us a tune."

"Well, I don't know Mrs. Adams. I'm not sure I can play a familiar piece on my guitar."

"Nonsense! I don't mean that. You can play anything you like."

"Well, alright," he complied. After retrieving his guitar and fingering the strings, he added, " I don't know too many songs at the top of my head."

"Go on!" She prodded.

Adam began playing "Oh Shenandoah." After finishing, Mrs. Adams wanted another song. He began playing a more lively tune, "The Bold Soldier." He shot glances at Mr. Adams and William, who were at least listening: "Soldier oh, soldier… . He courted the lady… . Her beauty shone so bright… .She always loved the soldier, because he was so bold… . Soldier oh Soldier, if I would be your bride, but for fear of my father, some danger might betide… . Swore, he would be married, no matter what betide… ."(1)

Soon thereafter, the guests were thanking the Cartwrights for the evening.

"Adam, those arrangements were wonderful."

"Thank you Mrs. Adams."

Mr. Adams told Adam. "You have quite the ability Adam. 'The Bold Soldier' was an interesting choice to play."

"How so?"

It appeared to have quite a message."

"I see, did you take the song personally, Sir?"

"If that was your intention...it seemed quite clear to me." He replied, facing him.

"I wouldn't need a song to explain anything I can easily discuss in person." He returned.

"Hmm," he nodded slightly as if doubtful. "Thank you again for your hospitality. In the near future, perhaps you would like discuss more of your opinions in person."

"Certainly Sir."

"Good. I hope you're available tomorrow evening. Perhaps at seven, back at the hotel?"

"Yes Sir." Adam was slightly taken aback.

"Thanks for lending the Library," thanked Wendell.

"Not a problem. You know, you're quite alright."

He grinned his appreciation, then added. "If I were you, I'd make sure I'm there no later than five minutes prior."

"He wasn't kidding was he?"

"He hasn't as long as I've known him."

Adam raised a brow. "Now why—"

He knew his question. "Believe me, you'll thank me later."

William at the very least offered a polite handshake. "We'll be meeting again soon I bet."

Last was his favorite guest. "What do you think of my parents?"

"Your parents are alright. Your mother, father… ." He paused.

"You'll get used to them." She understood.

"Violet, we must be going."

"Coming, Mother." She gave him a quick kiss. "You were wonderful!" William, who was still watching offered her a hand out the door as he shot another glance at Adam, who merely smirked.

"Well, she certainly seemed happy to see her parents." Ben remarked.

"They are good people. I can tell you one thing. Mr. Adams is a difficult man to read, at times. I've never met a man with such a stone face for expressions. And he's very thorough."

"I don't know Adam, he seemed easy to read at least to me after that last arrangement." His father was still looking at him. "You knew exactly what you were doing, and he knew it too."

"The words may have stepped on his toes, but I supposed I expected to get more out of him. The only time he showed any emotion was when he questioned my relationship with Sue Ellen, not that it's any of his business."

"Adam, weren't you the one who said 'some women are worth the trouble'?"

He remembered, and was certainly regretting that now. "That's before I met someone else whose father likely thinks I'm trouble. You know, the man researched all the crimes I was ever charged with or otherwise involved in? Not that it's any of his business either."

"Well, Adam, if you're interested in this girl, you better get used to it. Anything involving his daughter, including you, is his business."

He could hear his brothers humming "The Death March," on his way out to the carriage, but he was too busy pondering what Mr. Adams could have on his agenda for him the following evening. He was not looking forward to another interrogation… .

(1) From "The Bold Soldier"


	8. Chapter 8: Home on the Range

8: Home on the Range

The carriage was still a ways back to Virginia City, as the sky was darkening. Adam was cautiously looking up periodically at strange dark clouds which only consistently deepened as the ride continued.

"Hmm…I'm not certain I like the look of those clouds."

"Is it what I think it is?" Violet asked.

"It could very well be."

"What is it, Adam?" Mrs. Adams inquired.

"Judging from the looks of the clouds, we may be in for some rain, soon."

"Why, they formed so fast!"

"They usually do, Ma'am."

"What kind of rain?" William asked.

"It could be anything between a passing shower, or severe thunderstorm. It rains sparingly here, though the season is typically in the summer. The heavier rainfall is even rare for October, though anything is possible." A rumble of thunder was heard before Adam barely finished the last sentence. Sprinkling occurred and was soon followed by a steadier flow. "Looks like more than a passing shower, now. I'm beginning to suspect the worst."

No sooner had the sky seemingly opened, a steadier shower turned into a heavy downpour.

Mrs. Adams shrieked. "Dear me! I'm drenched!"

Mr. Adams closed his eyes. He spoke up. "How much further, Adam? We're still a long ways off from town, are we?"

"An hour and a half, Sir. Unfortunately, at the rate it's falling now, it may be best to return to the Ponderosa." Adam warned. "It gets much worse, believe it or not."

"What could be worse than a Thunderstorm?" William asked.

"A flash flood."

"And how soon does that occur?" Wendell asked.

"Within minutes of a downpour." Adam was wondering if he should turn around already. When he noticed a stream of water leaving the Washoe Lake area. "I'm afraid we don't have much choice now. It will be difficult to steer and maneuver on these muddy roads. Not to mention dangerous. We will have to go back."

"We don't wish to inconvenience your family, Adam."

"It's no trouble, Mr. Adams. There's plenty of room for all of you."

"But our clothes, our items!" Mrs. Adams exclaimed.

"My dear, we are all sopping wet. We may catch cold and fall ill from staying out any longer." Mr. Adams reasoned. "We will graciously accept your hospitality Adam."

"Very well, Mr. Adams." While he was partly pleased it meant someone would be with him longer, he was also partly anxious of the prospect of someone else being under the same roof (with yet one other he'd prefer to leave behind)… . However, his lady sticking close to him put away his concerns for the moment, as he resumed his efforts to commandeer the horses back in the opposite direction; the flow of water trailing behind like a wave.

Ben was stepping out onto the porch when the horses were galloping through.

"Adam, back so soon?" He half-teased, noting the rain.

"With the sudden storm, we weren't going to make it, Pa."

"Hoss, Joseph!" He called for his sons to get blankets. "Well, make yourselves comfortable. I imagine you all must be tired."

When everyone was settled in, the passengers were wrapped tightly while warming themselves by the fireplace.

"Adam, just how long would heavy rain last?" William was covering himself anyway he could.

"An hour or more… ."

"How soon would the roads be clear again?"

"Well it depends. With the heaviest storms, it sometimes takes several days…or at its worst, a couple months." He intentionally staggered his response.

"Days?! Months!"

"William, it's been quite a while since we've had that bad of a storm." He was secretly amused over William's apparent anxiety. "Besides, there's the back routes; toward Carson City to the South, or the Truckee River to the North. But they're both hours away and either direction would take longer to backtrack to Virginia City past the mountains."

"Hours away! What roads or lack thereof around here!"

"Try walking or running on foot through woods with no roadways, or shooting bullets and dodging from the James River when you hardly know how to swim!" Wendell remarked.

"Well, Adam, I must commend you for remaining so calm in such a treacherous situation."

"Thank you Ma'am. I've seen these storms over the years. They're not so common, and are rare even for this time of year. We seem to manage just fine."

"I'm soaked." Mr. Adams mused.

"Dear, we could have been stranded or even killed out there had Adam not turned around."

"I know dear, and I'm grateful for that, but I am still soaked."

"Please pardon my husband. He is weary. He becomes quite cranky when he's tired."

"Well, in that case, we'll show you all to your rooms." Ben offered.

Before Mr. and Mrs. Adams were settling in for the night, Adam offered them clean robes. "Well, Mr. and Mrs. Adams, I certainly hope you have a pleasant stay. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you, Adam, these will do nicely." Mrs. Adams replied.

"I should forewarn you, we tend to wake up rather early. We'll be as quiet as possible not to disturb you, though you may sleep in as long as you like. A hearty breakfast begins around half past eight."

"How early would you say?" Mr. Adams inquired.

"Oh, about five, or five thirty, at the latest."

"Oh, that should be no trouble at all, Adam. I'm normally awake around that time, usually reading."

"Very well. Good night." Adam decidedly went back down the stairs.

"Well, Mr. Adam Cartwright appears to be a nice enough man for our daughter."

"My dear, I believe you've fallen for him faster than she has."

"He baffles you, doesn't he?"

"There's something about him, Mary. He's quite peculiar for a westernized man...though I've yet to meet a man I can't figure out."

"Well, John, you can ponder this all night, or you can rest and actually get to know the man tomorrow."

"That I will." He added. "I can honestly tell you, the craftsmanship on the property is the best I've seen in quite some time."

"Darling, are you in actual approval of Adam's work?"

"I must give credit where it is due." He merely replied.

"Hmm… it's quite odd you were unable to mention it while he was present."

"I wasn't sure what to make of it then. I've never seen anything like it before."

Meanwhile, Ben found Adam was on the settee, thinking.

"You're not tired, Adam? You've had quite a night already."

"I know, but I have a feeling it only just began. I'm trying to imagine how I'll sleep with Mr. Adams across the hall."

"Well, he did seem to like that room… ."

"Of course, after he found out where mine was and that his daughter would be further down the hall, near Wendell's. Had I arranged William any further away, he'd be in the bunkhouse!"

"You can't blame the man for being like most fathers."

"He's hard to figure, but hopefully—"Adam paused when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. It was Mr. Adams.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything. May I have a moment, Ben?"

"Certainly John."

Adam took this as his cue to leave. "Pardon me, Mr. Adams." He excused himself before going up the stairs.

Mr. Adams looked toward the stairs and sat down on the settee. "I imagine your son isn't too fond of my presence."

"Well, John as you can imagine, my oldest son is quite the thinker. He takes his time getting to know people without giving his feelings away easily. I should hope that means he has a great deal of respect for you."

"Well, Ben. In my efforts on getting to know your son, I also wanted to get to know you, the man making his fortune out West."

"Oh, I don't have much of a story. I was just a mere sailor, traveling with my soon to be father in law, the Captain, and dreamed of moving West… ." Ben told him the story of leaving Boston after his wife's passing and traveling to the Midwest meeting his next wife, and eventually making his success after meeting his last wife.

"You've done well, Ben, and raised some fine young men."

"Thank you, John. It wasn't easy."

"If it's any consolation, you've done better than I would have. Raising my son was one thing, my daughter, another. I set boundaries with David early, and he heeded, mostly. When Violet came around, it was something of a miracle. Shortly after David was born, My father left a great deal of debt that my brothers left to me, which I wasn't prepared to handle. We had to live quite frugally, as I was a young lawyer at the time without the experience I acquired through now. I also had my own issues… ." He went into more detail. "We wanted more children, but Mary had a few miscarriages, with the stress we had at the time. It took ten years to reach stability, and then our daughter was born. I probably was easier on her, according to my son. So many times I would take her over my knee, only to change my mind when she'd look up at me, pouting, with tears in her violet eyes and her neat little curls on her head. Then David would go and complain to his mother how 'she gets away with everything'!"

"Sounds a lot like Adam's complaints about Hoss, and Hoss about Little Joe. About how old is your son?"

"He turned thirty one this year. He still dotes on and looks after his sister every now and then. He makes his home outside of Philadelphia, with his wife and his three young children." He added. "I never seemed to worry about David. I hope for the best while he's at war, but growing up he wasn't one to stray or fall into mischief. With Violet I have always been concerned. She was always so fearless and determined; While she toddled around, she would climb every chair and table around the house; As a girl she would walk and read a book while crossing the street, and barely miss the carriages that fled past her; As a young person, she never hesitated to leap over new hurdles on her horse she hadn't done before; Now she is a young lady living across the country in an unfamiliar territory…and she's doing as well as I could hope."

"John, you should give yourself and Mary more credit for raising a strong, intelligent lady: She's an Adams after all." They both chuckled over that. "That's all understandable, John. My father in law, Adam's grandfather, was just as protective over Elizabeth. After losing his job, I wasn't sure he'd let me see his daughter again."

"Your father in law, the Captain?"

"Yes, Captain Abel Morgan Stoddard."

"Hmm…"

"Does that name sound familiar?"

"I have friends who are merchants whom he may have worked for…they might remember… ."

Meanwhile, upstairs, Violet was peering through a crack in her doorway. She had tried sneaking out before and ran into _him!_

"Looking for someone?"

"Oh, good evening, William." She was trying to conceal being taken off-guard. "Still awake, I see."

"I am. Wendell is tuckered out. He wants to be well rested and hopes he can still catch the stage tomorrow."

"Very wise." She agreed.

"You're never this quiet. Is something bothering you?"

"No," she replied, not certain if she should answer honestly.

"You're not looking for 'him'?"

"No, actually."

"Good. I was hoping I would get to speak with you. We hardly spoke since I arrived." She could only nod while he toyed with a lock of her hair. "I know now is not the time nor place, but there must be somewhere… ."

"Yes, there is… ." They agreed to a place the following afternoon. It would be quite a meeting for her… .

Later on, this time, seeing no one except her father descending the stairs, she tiptoed ever so slightly to her parents' room and knocked. "Mother?"

"What is it, dear?"

"I wish to speak with you."

"Come in." Her mother was sitting upright in bed. "I miss these times…being able to talk with my daughter." She patted the pillow beside her.

"As do I, mother." She began sitting down. "It's nice we can all be in the same house… ." She stopped short.

"Even while Bill is here?"

"There you are, reading my mind again." She knew exactly why she stopped.

"I know it must be awkward."

"Well, yes." She admitted. "I want to speak with him. I just need to figure out a way to say what's on my mind."

"It'll come. Just start with the familiar first." Her mother straightened herself up. "Now, my question to you is what drew you to Adam compared to his brothers? Though I have my ideas... ."

"Well, I did have a brief interest in Joe, as we are the same age; but Adam, in spite of being quite serious, intrigued me as I came to know him. Not to mention I found myself drawn to his strength and self confidence. None of the men in Virginia City dare to challenge the Cartwrights, much less Adam."

"Adam appears to be quite a catch. He is fortunate to have you."

"That he is. I'll readily admit I'm quite the envy of the ladies in town. I never expected to meet anyone quite like him around these parts…he is nothing like the Westerners out here. I just hope Father can see that. I know he's always thought highly of William, and was quite disappointed when I told him the news about our broken engagement… ."

"Oh, my darling… ." She was now laying in her mother's lap, while her mother began stroking her hair. She was always consoled this way when she was younger and concerned about a matter. Her mother continued. "You know your father. He can be quite stubborn at times, and acts slowly toward newcomers, but I can assure you, as good a man as William is, he's only good for you if you feel the same way. Your father is not a fool, and he'll see in time if he's not seeing it already…you are still of the utmost importance to him, to both of us."

She sat up to embrace her. "Thank you."

"Anytime, my daughter." She kissed her goodnight.

She pulled the door in ever so quietly. For a moment she stood there, noting laughter coming from down the stairs. _Laughter?!_ A smile came to her face. Someone was getting along, it seemed. She was turning back toward the other end of the hall before facing… "Adam!" She gasped.

"I didn't scare you, did I?"

"No, it's just the last time I was out here I ran into…someone else. What are you doing?"

"Going to my room—well, eavesdropping, actually." He admitted. "Sorry, but it's not too often we hear women conversing in our house. It's a welcome change from shouting and slamming doors after a rough night out."

"How long were you out here?"

"Oh, just long enough to know how 'fortunate' I am." He smiled. "After your tremendous help today, Hop Sing is more than willing to continue proving his worth around here!"

"The accommodations are very good, and thank you for the robe. Will you miss it tonight?"

"Nah, it looks better on you," he winked.

Footsteps. They had to be quick. Violet was only in bed a moment before there was a knock at the door. _What is it this time?_

"Violet?"

"Come in, Father."

He appeared in the doorway. "I wanted to check in on you. I know it's been quite some time since I've done so, since you were younger. After being away for so long… well I've missed you so much." He was walking toward the bed.

"I've missed you, too, Father." They embraced.

"It's not easy coming home to an emptier house."

She laughed. "Our house is never empty!"

"I know," he agreed. "Your aunts, uncles, and cousins stop by and ask about you. They're pleased you're doing well."

"Even Aunt Lizzie?"

"Yes, even she, the 'family historian' that she is. She also misses you."

"She continues to inspire me."

"I'll be sure to tell her the next time I see her." He kissed her goodnight.

After settling into bed for the night, she felt reassured with her parents' presence; although it had barely been two months since seeing them, and everyone else, for that matter. Her head could have been spinning. Ten people in the main house. Eight were men. Four with whom she was once romantically attached to and three of which were recent…and two men still serious about her…one man too many.

She looked out her window to see the stars peeking through the tall pines and the mountains through the night. Perhaps the rain had finally stopped. _What a nice view! Just imagine seeing such a view every day… ._ She thought. She couldn't get ahead of herself. Adam began courting her shortly after her arrival, which still wasn't too long ago. Who knew how things would unfold… ?

Adam was the first one at the table the next morning with a cup of coffee. _What a night!_ He thought.

While it was comforting to know someone was around the corner, someone else was right next door. Nonetheless he was going to have to learn to respect this man, if he was to have any sort of future with her; even though 'he' likely tolerated 'him' even less! Had they met under different circumstances, what chance would he have had? What chance did he have now, with him around? Was there any reasoning with him? Having the ideal candidate down the hall in another direction certainly didn't help matters. _But if things were as perfect as they appeared, what went wrong?_ His thoughts however were soon distracted by the slight sound of footsteps.

She stopped short after seeing him. "Oh, Good Morning, Adam."

"Morning." He took another sip of his coffee. "How was your night?"

"It was fine, thank you. I only came down to see if my dress was dry." She picked up a dress on a rack near the fireplace. "I didn't want to wake anyone, though I see you're awake already."

"Well, you're welcome to join me if you'd like. Would you prefer Hot Chocolate?"

"Yes, please. That would be fine."

"Coming right up." He made his way to the kitchen while she found a spot at the table. He came back with a cup, spoon and saucer. "It might still be too hot."

"Thank you." She blowed first. "I imagine your brothers and Pa will be along shortly?"

"Oh, give them a few more minutes. They drag around on Sunday, usually. I was actually surprised your father isn't up yet."

"Perhaps he's still reading. Or, he's sleeping in, like the others. I could hear the men snoring."

He chuckled, then thought of something to ask her. "So…Wendell and William, have very different personalities. Very different from Henry Parker and Ben. I wonder what drew you to them… ?" He added quickly with a grin. "In case they also come to the Ponderosa, since everyone's figured out Virginia City is actually in Nevada Territory."

 _He learned something from Wendell, hadn't he? They had become quite chummy lately._ "What did Wendell tell you?"

"Oh, that there were a couple others who also turned out to be different. I assumed there were, since I made the same claim to him."

"People change and may want different things over time, even if it's within five years."

"Several changes in five years."

"I'm imagine you had more than your fair share... ."

"I have... . I'll let you go first."

"You must know Henry Parker is a relative that I heard of and was subsequently reintroduced to after deciding Wendell and I were finished. We were only together a few months before I decided I wasn't compatible with a biology major with a strong interest in biochemistry."

"That must have been dull."

"It was. And so I was reacquainted with Ben. Ben was my cousin Henry's friend from college, and a son of one of my father's clients back when he was still a lawyer. He was a well rounded student: high honors, very popular and Captain of the rowing team and skilled in other sports. He was always a competitor as were the men in his family. When the war struck he wanted to continue his grandfather's legacy in the military. He was a naval officer. I had no interest in being a military bride."

"Bride?"

"I turned down his proposal. A friend of mine lost her fiancé who enlisted earlier that year, at Fort Sumpter that Spring. After David and others made up their mind to enlist, I couldn't go through with the possibility of losing more than one man of importance to me. I regret my father losing a client in the process, but that's another story. Now William and his brother, Joseph attended Harvard with David. They became fairly good friends, and frequent guests in each other's homes. I was a nuisance to David and Joseph, however, William treated me like his own little sister. After law school, Joseph moved to New York, and William stayed around Boston with David, remaining close friends even at opposite ends of the courtroom. After marrying, David moved to Philadelphia near his wife's family. Father was appointed Judge and always admired William's ambition and progress. He continued visiting, and we remained amicable. One of his sisters once asked what I thought of him; though I always considered him a good friend, and one of the most intelligent men I knew. Two years at Joseph's Wedding party, William asked me for a dance and we spoke afterwards. He mentioned my recent accomplishments, and becoming a lovely young lady since we first met… . I realized his interest in courting me. I wasn't ready, having ended my courtship with Ben at that time. He hoped I would reconsider, and about a month later, I had. My family and friends considered him a suitable match, and were surprised I turned him down. I had also turned down other suitors by that time... 'too particular,' they said... ." She trailed off quietly and resumed. "And so, he courted me. Last year, he proposed. While we initially considered local properties, He became more intent on eventually settling in New York. We considered the townhouse he mentioned. I was interested in properties in Westchester, but apparently it was too far. I wanted to teach another year, but planning a move made things difficult. Wedding planning became difficult with his work schedule and our chosen venue. By the Summer it was decided it wasn't working between us…now here we are." She noticed his eyebrows furrowed at different points of her story, noting he was thinking. "A penny for your thoughts?"

"I was just wondering, at what point did you fall in love with William?"

She paused, but before she could answer, she could hear footsteps.

"Ah, Adam—just the man I was hoping to see… ." Mr. Adams was making his way to the fireplace to gather his and Mrs. Adams' belongings. He stopped short of seeing his daughter at the table who was now rising. "Elizabeth Abigail Adams! My daughter, entertaining the company of a man while underdressed?! Your mother would not be pleased. She taught you better."

"I was just leaving, Father."

"You're leaving now! Upstairs at once!"

She dismissed herself and scurried up the stairs. She stopped just short of slamming her door before falling onto the bed. _Why must he treat me like I'm still a child?!_

"Mr. Adams, it was my fault. She came down to gather her things and wasn't expecting anyone else to be here. I prolonged her. I'm sorry, Sir."

"You needn't apologize Adam. She is a guest in your home."

"And I did nothing to stop it." He added, wondering if he said too much already, seeing Mr. Adams was now staring at him. "I don't mean to interfere in family affairs, Sir. But I should have at least excused myself, which I did not."

Mr. Adams was silent for a moment. "Adam, I'll be back before breakfast."

Hopefully Hop Sing has enough hot water for another cup of coffee. Adam was sure he was going to need it… .

Later on, the Sun was shining bright outside. Adam and his brothers were cleaning up after the storm, shirtless. Hoss asked Adam a question while he was repairing a chicken wire fence.

"How was your night Adam?"

"Well, I slept alright, but I had the most peculiar dream."

"What happened?"

"I was in a courtroom, being tried for something…Mr. Adams was overseeing the case…William was interrogating me and trying to accuse me of things."

"What things?" Now Joe was interested.

"I don't recall all the details, but it appeared that I stole something."

"His fiancée?" Joe ducked when he caught his brother's glare while still holding a hammer.

Ben came outside. "Hop Sing says breakfast is almost ready. And for goodness—sake put your shirts on! We have guests here. And clean up!"

"Alright, Pa." Hoss replied somewhat grudgingly. "It was mighty hot out here."

Joe, putting his shirt back on noted Adam was looking up at a window while putting his back on. "Looks like someone was watching."

Ben added. "Adam, Mr. Adams would like to speak with you beforehand."

 _Seems every time I open my mouth I have to have a discussion with this man...and it doesn't seem to get any easier. Better hit the shower. I wouldn't want to keep him waiting._ He thought.

Looking back from the window, Violet couldn't be help but be gleeful. She always wondered what an early day of work for these men was like. Now she caught a glimpse. She began wondering what it would be like, to experience this every day… . She also couldn't wait to tell Adam what happened.

Mr. Adams had returned downstairs to find Adam already seated. He was as ready as he'll ever be.

"Good Morning, Sir."

"Good Morning, Adam."

"May I interest you in coffee Sir?"

"Certainly, please." Adam was getting cream and sugar, but he added. "This is fine, thank you. I prefer my coffee plain."

"You're just like me, Sir." When Mr. Adams began sitting down. He continued. "Sir, about what happened—nothing happened." He wondered if that made any sense and if he should start over.

"This happened before."

"I'm sorry?" Adam was confused.

"One night the two of you were quoting Shakespeare. My wife told me Mrs. Jones shared that story yesterday. This was why you weren't initially surprised to see her."

 _Mrs. Jones—one of the biggest gossips of all Virginia City!_ He took a quick sip and nodded. "Well, yes, Sir, but nothing happened then, either." _Thanks to her… ._

Mr. Adams was silent for a moment, sipped his coffee and said, "I know."

"You believe me, Sir?" Adam was really confused.

"Yes. I've been getting to know your father. I see the kind of man he is and the household he runs. I imagine he would come down hard on you before I would."

For once, he could agree with Mr. Adams. "You're right about that, Sir."

"Oh, and Adam. I believe an apology is in order, for raising my voice in your home. It added unnecessary conflict."

"No harm done, Sir. You're behaving the way any father would."

"And your father?"

"He would holler and tan us."

"Ah," he nodded.

After breakfast, Adam drove the guests back to town before service. Enough rain had cleared that the roads, while damp, were still rideable. After waiting outside Mrs. Jones', Violet was ready to go.

He was helping her in the carriage when she said, "I wanted to thank you for this morning."

"Oh? Why?"

"Well, you must have gotten through to my father. He came to the door and apologized. He decided while he was surprised, it was wrong of him to humiliate me in front of our host. That he should have handled himself better."

"Hmm."

"That's not like him at all, to admit things like that. You must be making an impression on him."

"Well, any impression is a good impression for him."

"I overheard him asking your father to stay at the Ponderosa earlier today... . He claims last night was the best night he's ever had while traveling!"

Adam wasn't ready for that. _Would William be there?_

"I even asked him if I could stay also, while my parents are in town. I already let Mrs. Jones know it was alright with him."

"Ok." He decided, feeling more at ease. "Here's to new beginnings." He pulled the reigns for the horses to take off.


	9. Chapter 9: The Rivalry

9: The Rivalry

After a simple service, and a festive potluck, Wendell had helped Miss Lotta Crabtree onto the stagecoach.

"Thank you again for the hospitality Mr. Cartwright, Adam, Hoss, and Joe. I'd love to stay, but the City calls."

"It was a pleasure having you," Ben replied. "Anytime."

"William, you know where to find me, as always."

"Likewise. Perhaps another weekend in the City soon?"

"Certainly!"

"Be sure to give your father my regards, my good man." Mr. Adams placed his hands on his shoulders.

"Certainly will, Mr. Adams…" he also gave Mrs. Adams a kiss on each cheek, before holding her daughter's hand. "And you, my dear, until we meet again, adieu." He kissed it. Before Adam could finish raising an eyebrow, he added. "Adam, if you ever happen to travel east, toward Boston, and happen to pass through Beacon Hill, just ask for the Holmes', would you?" He winked.

"Thank you. I'll keep that in mind… ." He was secretly honored.

"Keep in touch."

"With you? How could I not?" Adam teased. "As a wise man once wrote, my friend,'Parting is such sweet sorrow.' "

"Indeed, 'Romeo'." He agreed. "No truer words from Shakespeare, himself!" Wendell bowed and blew one last kiss before getting into the stagecoach.

As the coach was pulling away, Lotta asked, "Write me a poem?"

"My dear, I'll write a dozen letters, if you sing just one song," was his reply, followed by a kiss.

"So typical of Wendell. Always making a dramatic entrance and grand exit," Violet mused.

"That is his way—of the hopeless romantic… ." Adam trailed off.

"Indeed." William, whom Adam realized was right behind him. "Friends, hmm? When did this happen?"

"Oh, I tend to make friends easily. You and I have a lot more in common than you think. We were born in the same state, have brothers named Joseph, graduated from the same college, and have an interest in the same kind of women." He stopped short of grinning when he noticed William giving him a disgruntled look. He added, "Well, let's say we head back to the Ranch for some festivities." Adam was eager to show more of the Ponderosa to the Adams.

"Quite breathtaking," Mrs. Adams commented upon seeing Lake Tahoe.

"Just as our daughter described." Mr. Adams mused.

Even William was speechless as he looked on in awe at the scenery.

After making it back to the ranch, the brothers were eager to showcase their riding skills. While getting prepared, Ben had a chat with John near the barn.

"Quite a property you have here, Ben. I can see why my daughter seems to enjoy it so much."

"Yes," Ben chuckled. "She's become a frequent guest here, since she's arrived—albeit a most welcome one."

"I do wonder how she manages on a man's ranch… ."

"Oh, she manages just fine. She certainly captivated my sons."

"All of them?" Mr. Adams asked quizzically.

"Well, Little Joe and Adam mostly. Adam especially."

"She certainly has that effect…I suppose, it comes from her mother. I had a bit of competition when I met her."

"I know the feeling too well," Ben chuckled. "I imagine you have concerns…but my sons respect her very much like the lady she is."

"I can certainly see." He glanced over toward Adam and the boys every now and then, who were in the bullring. The two continued chatting.

Joe had made good timing. Hoss was after, and had done a bit better.

Next it was Adam's turn. Adam had his chaps and work clothes on, and was about to mount. He glanced at William. "Are you sure you don't wish to change? You have on a very nice suit."

"Ah, no, I've managed thus far. I'm merely a spectator, not a day laborer."

"Ok, suit yourself." Adam hopped on. He rode the bull around the ring, despite the bucking. Shortly, Adam and the bull were stepping into a puddle.

Violet gasped while Joe came in just in time to shield her, but not in time to stop the mud splashing all over William.

"Argh!" William was spitting out mud.

"Good heavens!" Mrs. Adams cried, who was being consoled by Hoss, in front of her.

Adam quickly jumped off the bull and ran over to William. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry."

"This is one of my best suits!"

"Brooks Brothers?"

"Why, yes, how did you know?"

"Oh, it's a guess… . I've met plenty of stiff shirts in fine suits in my day… ." He responded quietly.

"Should I presume you own a suit?"

"Two actually…none that are stiff."

"Do they get much use?"

"Oh, I use them plenty of times." Annoyed, he added. "You really shouldn't let the mud set in William. Here, let me fix that." He went to pump water out of a spigot and filled a bucket of water.

"Adam, what are you—Argh!" Splash! William was doused in cold water. "You've ruined it!"

"Well it's already ruined," he said dousing him again. "I'm just rinsing the excess."

"You've done just about enough!" Enraged he thrust Adam to the ground. Gasping from the ladies was heard.

Adam taken aback, wiped his face, dusted himself off and stood level with him. "Watch it, I'm not the kind of man you want to mess with!" He suddenly drew which shocked William, but after firing, the bullet went straight instead for an empty bottle on a fence post right past William, shattering to pieces.

"You didn't think I was actually going to shoot you, did you?"

William started. "Well, I—"

"Adam! What on earth is going on here?" The clamour alerted Ben and Mr. Adams from the other side of the barn.

"Oh, nothing, Pa. William was a little to close to a mud puddle."

"Is that true, William?" Mr. Adams asked.

He glared at Adam, and replied reluctantly. "Yes, he did forewarn me. I'm sorry, Adam. I don't know what came over me… ." He was being all too polite.

"Here, William, I'll help dry you off now, I'll heat the water for the tub," Adam offered.

"I'll manage." He walked briskly ahead of Adam toward the house.

While William was upstairs, Ben gave Adam a talking to. "Adam what on earth was that about?"

"Do you really think I intended that to happen, Pa?"

"No, but you made the most of humiliating him as one of our guests. You incited him, and if I hadn't intervened you would have humiliated this household more. Do you realize what you could've done? Shocking our guests like that? I was just having a conversation with Mr. Adams. I had the impression he was forming a favorable opinion of you… ."

"One never knows, Pa." He replied. As hopeful as he was, he was still cautious.

"Well you won't know now, will you?"

Adam, now with a sense of guilt, went back outside, as Violet was approaching.

"Adam must you show off?!"

"I'm sorry. I hadn't intended that to get out of hand."

"I'm teasing!" Glancing toward her parents, who were heading inside, she added. "They—we, are enjoying it."

"I'm glad to hear at least someone is!"

They were walking toward the barn. "I should've told you, William is a sensitive man. He doesn't like being offended."

"He wasn't the most popular guy in school, I imagine?"

"Were you?"

"Well, there were only fifteen of us, two were my brothers, but most of the girls seemed to like me."

"Ahem!" They turned around to see William.

"Oh, William, my apologies for earlier. I was just going down memory lane. Speaking of which, I was looking through my yearbook last night…I remember you, now. They called you 'Billy Boy'. You were Valedictorian, member of the Hasty Pudding Club, and your brother Joseph was Salutatorian the same year… ."

"Yes, my brothers called me 'Billy Boy.' I prefer not to remember those days… although I realized I nearly forgot about a young man from out West who got into quite a debate with my brother in History class."

Adam paused, knowingly. "Well, he was relentless. He seemed to be great at arguing. I imagine he's doing well as an attorney, as I figured he would."

"Yes, indeed he has earned much recognition. Joe and I are often compared amongst our peers, so you may imagine we match off well." He added, quietly. "I'm always seemingly in a competition, at one point or another."

"I'm no stranger to competition myself."

"Wonderful! I love a good competitor… ." He edged closer to him.

"Good! So do I." Adam leveled with him.

"Oh, if you think you're game—"

"Only if you dare to challenge me." Adam replied coolly.

"Ahem!" Violet stood between them and pushed them apart. "That's quite enough from both of you! I am not anyone's trophy!" Angrily, she was storming back toward the house.

"Darling, wait—"

"Sweetheart, please—"

"Stop—both of you!"

Ben and the Adams were having a nice conversation when Violet came through the door. Ben and Mr. Adams immediately stood up from their chairs.

"Why Violet—" her mother started.

"My dear, what seems to be the trouble?"

She hastily sat down on the settee. "Men, can be so, foolish!" Her mother attempted to console her.

"I would guess the matter involves two men in particular." Her father surmised.

Violet face went flush. "I'm sorry Mr. Cartwright. I didn't mean to interrupt your conversation."

"Miss Adams, if it's alright with your parents, may I take you somewhere? I suspect you need advice from a neutral source… ."

They agreed, and Ben led Violet outside. "Adam would you mind saddling up my horse, and another one for the lady?"

He knew not to ask his father. "Certainly."

William and Adam stood dumbfounded and defeated when they watched the two ride away. Hoss and Joe, apparently eavesdropping from the barn were about to speak.

"Don't even think about it." Adam read their mind.

"Fine." Joe agreed as he along with Hoss went back toward the house. "I reckon Pa's still a charmer."

"I reckon so," Hoss chuckled, looking back at the two men with disgruntled faces.

William waited until they were inside to ask, "Well, I wonder whose fault this is?"

"Ah, let it alone, will you?!" Adam spat out. They finally made their way inside.

Ben and Violet were trotting along at a steady pace, when they came to a clearing by a tree. "This seems to be a good spot." He dismounted and helped her off.

"You're quite the gentleman, Mr. Cartwright."

"Thank you, Miss. I suppose I had a few years of practice." He added quietly before they sat down. "I can only hope I can pass off good sportsmanship onto my sons… ."

"Oh, don't you worry, Mr. Cartwright. Your sons have done fine. It's me, this is my doing… ."

"Oh? How so?"

"You see, I came here, having no real expectations. Before accepting this job, William and I had quite an argument and postponed our wedding plans. I told him it was over. Before leaving, he wanted me to meet him in New York. He wanted to reconcile, but I told him I had already made arrangements to move, though I did tell him it was for one term. Ultimately nothing was resolved and I continued onward here. I didn't quite know if William and I would smooth things over. After all, we've known each other and had been together for quite a while. Most of my friends assumed we would marry. A couple have become engaged recently. I did wonder if my decision was too hasty, but I was nonetheless going to honor my commitment. I imagined after my term was over I could return back east and perhaps perspectives might be different…but then I came and was quite surprised. I had a sense of independence and freedom like I never had felt before. I wasn't in a rush for any reconciliation nor to meet anyone else. I imagined there would be many types of men out here, but none that I would forge more than a friendship with. Like my father, I was wary of westerners I suppose." She chuckled slightly, and Ben smiled at the remark. "Yet, once I met you, and your sons, and well…I hadn't anticipated any of this happening…I didn't expect Adam and I…I hadn't planned to fall so quickly… ." She was fumbling for the words to convey her emotions. "I do love him…I haven't been able to admit such before." She felt relieved yet somewhat embarrassed at her less than perfect confession.

"My dear," Ben put his arm around her shoulder to reassure her. "That's how love is…it isn't planned…it happens…and when it does, you simply know. When I saw Liz, Adam's mother for the first time waiting at the dock for her father after one of our voyages, I just knew I was going to marry her. I just knew." Violet was now leaning against the tree listening intently. "After losing her, I never thought I'd find love again, but I met Inger, who had options, and later Marie, who I never imagined I had much chance with. You're a little like them in a way. You have Liz's New England sensibilities, Inger's love of children, which Adam loved, along with Marie's sophistication and love of horses. You know, Inger had a suitor, interested in her, while I was a widower with a young boy, and no food, and no money…and yet we fell in love. And Marie, could have any man she wanted, and did, and yet…we were in love. I miss them all dearly, yet whether or not I love again, I'll know when I find it."

"You're a fortunate man, Mr. Cartwright. Most find that once in a lifetime, and a few, I wonder if they will. My Aunt Lizzie, turned down a suitor or two in her day…she hasn't married. My father doesn't want me to end up like her. I don't really concern myself with not marrying. I imagine I will, someday, have a family of my own, but not just for the sake of it."

"You're wise for not wanting to rush things. I imagine in your society the pressure you must face to marry based on expectations… . I only hope, when that day comes, you know it's right."

"Thank you, Mr. Cartwright, I truly needed this."

"Anytime, Miss. It's good to get away and reflect sometimes. It appears you have quite a decision to make—a good one at that. If I had a daughter, I'd be pleased if she had a couple of capable suitors to choose from."

She nodded, and suddenly remembered something. "Oh, Mr. Cartwright, may we go back?"

"Certainly if you wish."

She embraced Ben tightly and kissed him on the cheek before he graciously helped her back on her horse.

When they returned, everyone was having tea and coffee and light sandwiches at the table.

William beat Adam to the punch at rising from the table. "Violet are you alright?" Adam sat back down, seeing he had already rushed to her.

"Yes, I'm fine. Could I speak with you?"

"Yes, of course." He whispered. "I thought you had forgotten… ."

"No," she was watching Adam's expression, as he was making his way over. "Adam, William and I were headed into town."

"Where to?"

"The cafe near the Hotel."

"Hmm…that area can be a bit rough later in the evening... are you sure you'll be alright?"

William answered. "We'll be fine, Adam. If you wouldn't mind dropping us."

"Of course," Adam was only partially willing to chauffeur. "I'll get my coat." On his way out, Mr. Adams called to him.

"Oh, just a reminder. I still wish to speak to you this evening, but instead of the Hotel, we can meet here, for convenience."

"I won't be late," he promised as he put on his hat.

After reaching town, he dropped the two off and told them, "If you need anything, I'll be around."

Adam went to the saloon in the Hotel. He avoided eye contact with anyone and headed straight for the bar.

"What'll it be today, Adam? Your usual?"

"Water, please, Sam. I don't plan to be in here long."

"Water?" The bartender obliged but raised a brow as he came back with his drink. "Gettin' soft are you? It's that girl of yours, isn't it?"

"I'm meeting with her father tonight. The last thing I want is him to smelling alcohol on me. Nothing ever gets past the Judge."

"Good call," he agreed. "The Judge is not a drinker is he?"

"Not that I can tell. He's probably never had a drink in his life!"

"Nonsense! Even these upperclassmen have a secret penchant for drinking. They just don't want anyone else to know."

Adam had a chuckle at that.

Meanwhile, William and Violet were at a table enjoying light refreshments.

"Well, this is nice. It's been quite a while since we've been able to sit down like this."

"Why, William, that's one of the nicer things you've said since you arrived!"

"Why the need for the smart remarks? I was only trying to be nice. I hardly had a chance to speak with you until now."

"Alright William, let's begin shall we? Why did you decide to come out here?"

"Why, to see you of course."

"Was this before or after you discovered I had met someone else?"

"That's irrelevant. I was coming out here, regardless."

"Were you really? You didn't have time to meet with the Wedding coordinator, help me pick the venue or the menu, yet you had the time to travel thousands of miles away after I moved to a new city?"

"I knew I made a mistake, Love. I admit I didn't think you were serious about leaving; but after a while it settled in that you were gone. I couldn't imagine what things would be like at the end of the term let alone the end of the year. I missed you." He added. "So, about how long have you known 'him'?"

"That's irrelevant," she returned. "You're here for reconciliation aren't you?"

"It certainly is relevant! It happened quite fast."

"Well, it wasn't intentional, although I'm certainly under no obligation to remain alone if I so chose. Did you expect no other man to have an interest in me?"

"Not the way I have." He calmed down. "I've known you a long time. You didn't even have the slightest interest in boys when I first came to your house to visit your brother. I suspected the pouty-lipped girl with the curly hair was different than most her age, and figured in time she'd become quite a lady someday. I continued on my way and we crossed paths again as time went on, and I was eventually proven right. However, I wasn't the only one who recognized this, as she had quite a few suitors. Despite doubts from my sisters, I hoped she would remember the young man who had been there for her, even after her own brother had been away. One day she had, and I had been indebted to her ever since."

"Hmm… ." After listening carefully sifting through his view of events she recalled, she responded. "William, do you believe our relationship is about being 'indebted' to one another?"

"Well, I suppose in a matter of speaking."

"Do you believe I was 'indebted' to your desire to court me? To your proposal?"

"Well… wait, what are you saying?" He appeared puzzled.

"The way it seems, being 'indebted' to someone implies an obligation. It's as if I had an obligation to eventually choose you over any man showing any interest in me. It speaks of a sense of entitlement that I'm finding to be offensive."

"Entitlement?! If I felt I was a man worthy of you, I'm not certain what other expectations you would have of me desiring to be with you."

"What would you call it then? You must understand, I chose to be with you, and to say 'yes' to you, but that was my choice, not by any 'expectations'. Whether I will continue to stay with you is still my choice. What I haven't discovered until recently is I actually have a choice." She hesitated. "William, I don't regret ever knowing you and being a part of my life, but while you have been a part of my life, I'm afraid we don't have a future together."

Stunned, he replied slowly. "But, why not?"

"Because, I've discovered what it means to truly love someone, and while I may have grown an affinity for you over the years, I don't love you…and I suspect you don't truly love me. What you love is the idea that I am someone or something to obtain, due to merit, upbringing or any achievement. I've discovered…I'm in love with someone else."

She could see while silent, he was fuming. "And this Cartwright fellow is the one you 'love'? You discovered this, recently? You honestly believe you're in love, with a man who herds cattle for a living, carries a gun and participates in violence?!"

"Yes I do!" She was nearly shouting. She noted people around them watching. "I didn't know who Adam was nor cared what he did for a living. I didn't decide to fall in love with him. I simply did. I realized the kind of man he really was, the kind of man I hadn't known I was looking for until I stumbled upon him, like no other. And I love that he's a strong and diligent man, who would never harm anyone without being in harm's way, and I admire his intellect and appreciate he has the mind of an engineer. And he happens to do quite well for himself with managing the finances of the family business, and being enough of an entrepreneur to have a stock in silver and gold. Quite a gamble, but he's figured it out. But I don't expect you to understand since you don't know what love truly is!" With that she was getting up and storming off.

"Violet, wait!" He left money on the table and followed after her.

"Good evening!" She moved faster out the door.

Meanwhile, Adam was downing another drink when he overhead a man behind him. "Hey Cartwright—there's quite a stir going on near the cafe…a gentleman and your lady."

"I dunno, is she your lady?" Another man spoke up. "It's hard to keep track between you, Little Joe and those two rich gents."

The first man added. "She could be my lady, too if she don't mind sharin'—"

With that, Adam casually turned around to the two men sitting with beer mugs. Bang! Bang! Their glasses shattered to pieces with splints and froth covering them. "You mind your business and I'll tend to mine." Before Adam made his way out of the saloon, he threw a couple of bills on the counter. "Keep the change, Sam, for the damages." He adjusted his hat on his way out.

Adam didn't make it very far out of the building when someone grabbed him from behind. "Not so fast Cartwright! You owe me one from last time…you mess with me or my friends, I mess with you."

He knew that voice. "Well, you and your friends deserve whatever's coming, Mack."

"Oh, you don't know what's coming… ." He tightened his hold to put a gun to his head.

"I'd think about that if I were you—"

Mack was pulling the trigger.

"Adam! No, Stop!" His lady was approaching, shocked at what was happening. William stopped her from moving forward.

"Sweetheart, don't—"

"Hey, honey, you're just in time."

She pulled away from William. "Don't you dare!"

"I wouldn't come so close if I were you."

"Or what?" She continued warily. "Would you dare shoot me, a lady?"

"Lady?" He chuckled. He flipped his aim toward her, as Adam tried kicking him. Bang!

She went down immediately with William on top of her.

"Oh, you've done it now!" He regained control of his arms. When Mack made another move with his gun, Adam fired. Bang!

Mack fell to the ground.

Adam made his way over to William.

"Adam, wait!" William could see Mack, while bleeding was grabbing his gun.

"Drop it, Mack!" Sheriff Roy had a gun in his face. "You're under arrest for attempted murder." He cuffed him as he dropped the gun.

Clem showed a gun at the two drenched men, coming out of the saloon, who were attempting to draw. "Don't you two try anything." They held up their hands.

"Thanks, Roy, Clem."

"How's the lady?" Roy asked.

William was now getting up, and rolled her over.

Adam stood over and held her palm. "She's alive. Luckily, for her he missed."

She was shaky, and sweaty. _What just happened?!_ The first time she ever felt her life was at stake. Her eyes were open, but not without tears streaming down her face. Adam and William helped her to her feet.

Adam embraced her tightly. "Thanks for saving my life."

"I should thank you–you saved mine." She managed to reply.

After a moment, he whispered. "C'mon. Let's head home. Hop Sing probably has dinner waiting for us."

Having calmed down she managed to smile and nod to him while William witnessed them embrace and kiss.

Adam turned back to him. "Thanks, partner."

William dejected, nodded his reply. "You two should get going."

"You're not coming with us? At least spend the night. You're still a guest, and it's the least we can do."

William thought for a moment. "Alright, I'll accept." After getting into the carriage he asked.

"What's for supper?"

"It's Sunday. Chicken dinner. Hop Sing makes the best around."

"Happy Sabbath, Adam."

"Same to you. So much for resting!" He chuckled, as the carriage left town back to the Ponderosa.


	10. Chapter 10: The Conversation

10: The Conversation

"What—a shooting, you say?!"

"Yes, Father, there was a shooting. Thankfully, no one was hurt."

"Yes, but one could have been. Approaching an armed man is treacherous."

"Mr. Adams," Adam began. "Had she not distracted him, I may not have been able to escape. It was quite bold of her. I would have done the same for her."

"Indeed," Ben joined in. "One must be bold in this kind of frontier."

Mr. Adams paused. "Well I don't mean to appear insensitive, as everything turned out well, and I have no doubt, Adam is grateful for the distraction. However, Adam appears to be no stranger to dangerous situations, and I imagine someone as clever as he would not want my daughter to put herself on the line."

"He didn't expect me too, Father—I put myself there. I wanted to—"

"My dear, it was a brash decision. Consider yourself fortunate he missed. Otherwise, you would have been dead."

"It was my decision! Not that I expect you to understand."

"Elizabeth!"

"Mr. Adams, if it makes you feel any better, I would've preferred if he went ahead and shot me, instead."

"I don't mean to appear ungrateful, Adam. I do appreciate you stopping him. I am however concerned that there might be a time where she might not be as fortunate."

"Your concerns are valid, Mr. Adams. One never knows. However, these are the risks one takes when living out West, for better or worse."

"As I suspected."

Meanwhile Hop Sing was making his way out of the kitchen, apparently arguing with Hoss and Little Joe.

"What's the trouble Hop Sing?" Ben asked.

"Hop Sing spent the afternoon to make dinner. Everyone stand around and arguing and not eating! Dinner is ready."

"Well, everyone," Ben laughed. "You heard the man—dinner is ready."

By dinner, everyone was presentable, forgetting the events of the afternoon for the moment.

"An excellent dinner. I don't regret not having to cook since coming over here."

"Hop Sing would be pleased to hear it, Mrs. Adams," Ben replied. "I know all too well what it's like being on the road, not knowing what or when your next meal would be."

"Perhaps we should travel more often, or as much as my schedule would allow." Mr. Adams spoke up. "The summer is usually better, though when I retire in the next fifteen years, by then I hope to have expanded my travels enough to consider an additional residence."

"What places are you considering?" Ben asked.

"Well, initially I would have considered someplace closer to home…Swampscott, Newport…places the family would visit…initially I wouldn't have minded a place further south such as Annapolis or Charleston, but with the Union and Confederacy being as they are, any place south of the Mason-Dixon would be out of the discussion."

"Ah, yes, it's a shame these two sides can't get along." Ben agreed. "I do like Annapolis' and Charleston's characters…such history there. However, Swampscott is a real gem on the North Shore. I haven't been to Rhode Island as many times, though I recall there are a few beautiful mansions there."

"Yes, an old friend of a friend owned property there. The late William Shepherd Wetmore."

"Wetmore the fur trader…I think that man's adventures inspired me to sail…what was the place called?"

"The Chateau-sur-Mer, as it's called. He left the property to his son and daughter, who permitted us to use the property, if we so desired… ." He trailed off, noting the loss of coloring on William and Violet's faces.

"Ahem!" William covered his mouth to cough from drinking too quickly. "Yes, it's a grand place."

"You've been there, William?"

"Yes, Mr. Cartwright but not recently, with my schedule and all." He took another sip.

"Are you alright, William? You look pale."

"Oh, just fine. I'm a little weary is all."

"In any such matter, I digress." Mr. Adams changed the subject. "I may as well enjoy my travel out here, for now, since I'm not certain how many trips Mary and I can make before Violet's term ends in June."

"Actually, Father I wouldn't mind staying another term, if I may."

Her father paused. "You would what?"

"I would like to extend my term. It's still quite a ways off, but—"

"You intend to stay another year? When was this decided?"

"Mr. Adams," Ben reassured him. "Technically speaking, the board would need to approve an extension, pending reviews of the parents…though if she continues at the rate she's going, there's a good chance we'll ask her back."

"I see, Ben. Thank you, although that isn't my primary concern." He paused again. "We must discuss this further, afterward."

"Yes, Father." She had a feeling this wasn't going to go over too well. However, she had some reassurance, when the man next to her took hold of her hand while under the table… .

It wasn't long after dinner when the rest of the party retreated upstairs to give the Adams some privacy.

"Am I to understand you wish to stay beyond your current term? This is not what we initially discussed. Need I remind you the only reasons I agreed for you to come here were because you accepted before my prior knowledge, you insisted it would be for a short term, and at the time, we felt it best for a much needed change of scenery after such an unexpected turn of events?"

"Yes, Father, I am aware, and I certainly received the change I needed. Inasmuch as it was a disappointment to announce my broken engagement—"

"Violet, your father and I are still getting your wedding gifts. It has been beyond exhausting returning every single one."

"I'm sorry, Mother, but it wasn't my choice to invite most of those people in the first place."

"Not your choice? We've been acquainted with many of these families before you were born. They invited us to their weddings…it would had been discourteous not to consider them. They were beyond dismayed for you and William."

"Well you seemed to enjoy the wedding planning more than I have!"

"Elizabeth!"

"Elizabeth don't you talk that way to your mother!"

"Forgive me Mother, but knowing then what I know now some things have changed…while others have not. William and I are not reconciling. He's informed me on our way back he'll be heading back to New York early tomorrow."

"So, I see… ." Her father paused. "Does this change happen to involve a certain man?"

"Yes, among other things—"

"My dear you must understand simply staying on for another year requires another level of commitment, from more than one individual. Are you assuming you can stay and impose on your host, Mrs. Jones for another year, or are you planning to make other arrangements?"

"Father, when I said, 'hoped', it was merely a desire, I hadn't come as far as to—"

"Elizabeth what you don't seem to understand is you're not at liberty to make such decisions or assumptions, without being in your own charge…your mother and I, along with the rest of your family are back east. You have no relatives or kin out here to support you."

"Father, everyone out here started from back east at one time or another. Even Mr. Cartwright and Adam—"

"You are not one of the Cartwrights or the people out here. They have faced hardships and struggle. You were accustomed to a particularly comfortable lifestyle, instilled with a sense of etiquette and granted certain privileges not available to most. You have a rich heritage, are well acquainted and well regarded amongst larger circles in society, and even received the best education possible—"

"I'm well aware of my pedigree, Father."

"Then you're well aware of how different you both are. I can understand your intrigue with Adam's seemingly lively, yet utterly risqué endeavors, being much different than your own, but your eastern upbringing did not prepare you to handle such harsh circumstances as he can. Certainly if you intend to continue teaching or following your other passions you can do so closer to home."

"But I do feel at home here, in spite of the differences. I enjoy the pace of life and the endless wilderness. And you can't pretend to know how I feel about this man, despite the fact he's westernized and experienced in other areas in life!"

"Elizabeth Abigail Adams! I don't know what kind of experiences you've acquired from this man, but you will not disregard all the opportunities your mother and I have given you in pursuit of a western fantasy!"

"Alright," she tried composing herself. "I'll leave at the end of the term and I won't mention it again. If you could only understand!"

"Elizabeth—"

"Goodnight, Father, Mother!" She bounded up the stairs before either one could see tears streaming from her face, but not before running into someone.

"Hey, what's going on here?" He had his arms around her waist, with a discontented brow.

"It's not going to work Adam. I thought we could, but our families are so different."

"What do you mean?"

"Father won't approve of me staying longer, even if I wanted to. It's simply better if we don't remain attached." She tried pulling away, but he wouldn't let her.

"No, wait. It's not over yet… .You're here until at least June. We'll figure something out… ."

Meanwhile, downstairs the conversation continued. "Must you have been quite so harsh dear?"

"I must, dear. It's the only way she understands I'm doing this for her own good."

"Oh are you? Taking her away from someone in someplace she's grown a fondness for?"

"Are you supporting this whirlwind courtship? It's happening rather quickly for someone who knew nothing of this place a short while ago."

"Sometimes it happens that way dear. Did you honestly think our daughter would come to a new place and not catch anyone's eye, or not find any interest in anyone else?"

"I'm not a fool dear. Adam is a man and I can't be surprised if any man finds her attractive . It's simple to see why she's drawn to him…he's very different from the men she's accustomed to, and the ones I have come across… ."

"Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Adams." Adam was making his way down the stairs.

"The time has come, hasn't it?"

"Indeed it has."

"I'll go check up on our daughter before going to bed." Mrs. Adams excused herself.

Mr. Adams checked his watch. "Five minutes to seven. You certainly are prompt."

"I aim to be," he remembered some friendly advice.

"I've always said it's better to be a few minutes earlier than later. As I see it, if you arrive exactly on time, you're already running late."

"I suppose that's a fair motto." He didn't want to imagine the consequences of being late.

"Now," they sat at the table. "My intention for this conversation was for us to understand one another a bit better. At the moment, however, there is another matter concerning my daughter. In the importance of being earnest, allow me to explain. My daughter's travels to this area was meant to be a temporary arrangement. She had not been working since her engagement. Once her engagement was off, she went looking for work, and unbeknownst to me applied for a position out here. I agreed, only because she insisted I begin trusting her more with personal freedom. She's never been far from home without her friends or relatives. I began wondering if I had made the right decision, praying to the Good Lord above for her safety, until I could venture out here to see things for myself. I'm pleased to see she's doing well, and for that I should be thanking you and your family as well as her other friends."

"Thank you, Sir."

"However, it has been brought to my attention that my daughter wishes to extend her stay beyond her current term. It would be difficult to remain here without having permanent residency, as I can't expect a family, never mind Mrs. Jones to take her in, indefinitely."

"Is that all that bothers you, Sir?"

"I do wonder if a young lady with her upbringing can manage out West in the long run. I have no doubt you and your family have had challenges and can likely maneuver your way through danger…which you appear quite clever at."

"Mr. Adams, living out here requires anyone to make an adjustment. What makes you certain your daughter can't?"

"Because she's not like you, Adam. You've faced hardships, and she hasn't."

"I see what this is about. You're afraid, Mr. Adams. Heaven forbid your daughter actually likes it here and prefers to live a comfortable life on a ranch, tending to her husband and children and the household, never lacking for anything, living here, on the Ponderosa, as my wife." As soon as he uttered those final words, he knew couldn't take them back.

Mr. Adams raised his brow. "Your wife? Isn't there something you intend ask me first, Adam, before you plan your and my daughter's future?!"

"Yes, although based on your reaction, had I asked I would not expect a response. I realize I'm overreaching, but if we're in the business of being earnest, you may as well now become aware of my intentions, if you weren't already suspicious."

"You made a wise choice in saying that Mr. Adam Cartwright. You have quite the audacity making certain assumptions concerning my daughter and I! Indeed, a tall order, considering I've only heard of you not so long ago, and had only officially met you for the first time yesterday!"

"And you were willing then to give me the benefit of the doubt."

Dead silence. Mr. Adams closed his eyes as if to compose himself. "Let me make something clear. Violet is my youngest child and only daughter. It took several years for my wife to finally have her and afterward, she was unable to conceive again. Any decisions regarding her future will not be taken lightly." He added. "I may be a hard man for you to understand, but while holding my position in Court, I am foremost a husband and a father. I've made provisions for my wife, instilled enough wisdom and sense for my son to provide for his own family, and I only wish to ensure my daughter is well taken care of."

"I wouldn't expect otherwise, Sir. Believe it or not, I do understand your stance of your daughter belonging here. I had doubts myself. I already had an idea of the kind of lady she was once she arrived. She was too refined and sophisticated. I remember marveling at the delicate manner of her eating mashed potatoes and peas, while my brothers gobbled theirs. I wondered why someone of her class would bother coming out here, and willingly adapt to the culture here, even though she stood out? I knew ladies like her in school who I never had much of a chance with as a "westerner," while their lovers were sons of lawyers, bankers and doctors, aspiring to be the same. Yet, with her, I knew even while she was privileged, things were going to be different… . It was an unshakable feeling that defied all the rationale I had for not getting involved. I've never met anyone with that kind of effect on me. I tried to be the voice of reason, but I fell very hard for her…and I intend to earn your approval."

More silence. The other man's solemn stare made Adam wonder if he was listening to him at all. "Are you finished?"

"Yes, Sir." Adam was suddenly feeling annoyed. "I won't take any more of your time. Am I free to leave?"

"Yes, you may leave."

"Goodnight, Sir."

Adam decided it was better to forget the whole matter until morning.

18: The Decision

However, morning wasn't much different. Mr. Adams was already at the table apparently ready for coffee when Adam was getting up to make his normal rounds.

"Good morning, Adam."

"Good morning, Sir. Did you sleep well?"

"I did, thank you."

After a moment of silence, once they had coffee, Adam started. "About last night, I wanted to apologize if—"

"Have you changed your stance?"

"I have not, actually—"

"If you have nothing else to say, an apology is unnecessary."

"Alright. I'm willing to ask you more politely—"

"You were clear the first time."

"Ok, Sir. At least allow me to prove my worthiness to you."

"There is nothing to prove. You're either worthy of my daughter, or you're not."

"Ok." Adam was trying to remain patient. "Since I have nothing to prove, I'll let my actions speak for themselves."

Mr. Adams merely took one last sip of his coffee. "Good day, to you, Adam. You will have my answer before my trip is over."

Frustrated, Adam decided to take the time to finish his own coffee in peace, before his father decidedly joined him.

"How did things go with Mr. Adams last night?"

"Not too well, I imagine."

"Oh?"

"I told him how I felt, about her, at least." He added. "Ok, I didn't exactly ask for his permission, and he hasn't said much to me since."

"I see, you were bold. And what happened this morning?"

"I did everything I could to reason with him." He pounded the table. "It's no use, Pa. The man won't flinch!"

"Nothing worthwhile ever comes easy."

"He's impossible, Pa! There's no way we could ever have a life together if I can't earn his trust."

"Are you going to give up?"

"No, but he simply won't budge!"

"His daughter has had two eligible bachelors chase after her, and she's turned both of them down. At some point, he'll decide what's best. If it's meant to be, it'll work itself out. Give it time, Adam."

Adam hoped his father was right. He usually had good sense. "Well, I better get a head start on my chores before I take Violet to school."

Later on, Adam was in the barn pouring oats for the horses, when he noticed a woman's shadow on the ground.

"Hello."

"Hey," he picked her up. "You're ready already?"

"Not yet, I just wanted to greet someone I haven't had much time with."

"Indeed. Just what I needed."

"Why?"

"Well it's a long story." He changed the subject. "Have any plans tonight?"

"Nothing other than planning midterm exams later this week."

"Oh, I'm sure you could spare some time. Once the sun goes down."

"That late—on a school night?"

"Trust me, you won't mind at all." He went to give her a kiss.

"Ahem!" Mr. and Mrs. Adams were standing behind them. "Violet, may I speak with you? You don't mind, Adam?"

"No Sir," he let her go.

Mrs. Adams watched them go back into the house before facing Adam. "Morning." Adam tipped his hat in reply. "John told me about the conversation you both had last night."

"I'm not so sure I'm getting through to your husband, Ma'am."

"He's stubborn as a mule, I suppose." She added. "I was young once, being courted by a man any family would approve of. Smart, handsome, and from a very prominent family. His roommate, however, somewhat disheveled, often took to the bottle, and had a habit of gambling. We ran into each other several times. Once at a party, I could smell the alcohol on his breath when he suddenly approached me and apparently confessed to being in love with me, declaring he'd marry me someday. I merely laughed, but my lover wasn't amused. They had quite a brawl which nearly got them both expelled. The roommate however, must have been serious. He cleaned up his appearance, and was much more coherent when he spoke to me or anyone else. By the end of that year, my lover was proposing marriage and I told him 'no', discovering I was more interested in someone else. The man showed up at my door, introducing himself to my father as Mr. Adams' son. He thought he meant Charles, who had a better reputation. My father was none too thrilled to discover he was his cousin, and I already knew who he was. He must have slammed the door on him on more than one occasion. Yet he kept knocking, and finally my father invited him in. Sooner, rather than later, we were married."

"You mean Mr. Adams…?"

"Yes," she laughed. Contrary to what you may think of him, he has mentioned to me he appreciates you don't share some of his old habits."

"Thanks, Mrs. Adams," appreciating her encouragement.

"You won't mention I told you this. He's still quite embarrassed about those days."

"Not a word," he winked.

Meanwhile, Mr. Adams and his daughter were sitting on the settee. "Well, here's my girl—the same one who used to run out the front door to greet me after work. It's been a while since we've spoke on matters concerning the heart. Whenever you were interested in a young man, you were never afraid to speak to me about it. Remember Billy?"

"Yes, Billy O'Brien. The Irish boy who was serving Mother, Aunt Abigail, cousin Mary and I at a restaurant in Boston. He was eighteen. It was my sixteenth birthday. He slipped me a note about how pretty I was, and hoped to see me again. I used to take Mary with me to the restaurant to see him. Then I invited him to the house."

"And after he introduced himself, I casually asked him if his papers were in order. He grew quite nervous and mentioned a court date. I asked which one, since I could probably find it. He didn't stay long after that. He seemingly disappeared. You were quite angry with me at the time for being unfair. Yet, once your cotillion was approaching, Dr. Holmes' son began expressing an interest in an old friend, and Billy was forgotten. And now, we have Adam. I see you feel strongly about him… ."

"Yes. I know it must seem foolish, and I know it all seems rather sudden, but I've never met anyone who challenges me like he does, and makes me feel so safe and secure. I do love him, even though we're from different worlds."

"My dear, you've grown." He hugged her and twirled a loose curl on her face. "I should heed more while I can." He kissed her on the forehead. "Do you mind if your mother and I observe class today?"

"I can't see why not. During my first week, Adam observed, claiming he was making sure I was settling in nicely."

"He wasn't observing the class… ." They both chuckled. When Violet went outside to the buckboard, Mr. Adams called for Ben. "Pardon me Ben, but you don't mind if I ask a question regarding Adam?"

"No, what's on your mind, John?"

"It's concerning his schedule… ."

After William was well on his way back east, and the day was nearly over, Adam was trying to figure out how he could sneak out of the house without Mr. Adams knowing. He went to their door and listened. Snoring. Good. He was about to knock on Violet's door, before she opened it.

"Well, perfect timing. Are you ready?" Adam had his guitar.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

They rode Sport and Betsy to Lake Tahoe. It was a beautiful, clear night, as Adam was serenading his lady with folk songs such as "Sweet Betsy from Pike," and "Oh, Shenandoah."

After packing up his guitar, he said. "I suppose we didn't need to travel this far, but I figured we'd get some privacy."

"That's alright. It was greatly appreciated."

"So, about earlier…I'm curious…when was the wedding supposed to be? I already know the location."

She hesitated. "September. The tourist season would be over in Newport. The Chateau wasn't far from the shore. It would have been a nice getaway."

"Meaning, by now, you could've been living in that townhouse in New York. Instead you chose here… ."

"You think that's strange?"

"Well, you're not like most women."

"And you're not like most men… ." She was drawing close. That was his invitation to come nearer…and no one around to stop them this time… .

Once they reached the barn, Adam began unsaddling the horses. Stifling a yawn, Violet decided to lay down on a bale of straw. By the time Adam was finished, someone was falling asleep. With his guitar on his back, he carried her inside.

"Lovely night, isn't it?" Asked a voice.

Adam was afraid his sudden jolt would wake her up. "Yes. Trouble sleeping, Mr. Adams?"

"Oh, no. I heard horses and figured you might be awake. I checked in on Violet and noticed her bed was empty."

"You enjoy sitting in the dark?"

"Oh, I've done this with David many times. He tended to sneak out."

Adam chuckled nervously. "Pardon Sir."

"Oh. Proceed. Goodnight." He waited until Adam was upstairs, before following him with a slight grin on his face.

The next morning, Adam was treading lightly down to the stairs. From the landing, he scanned the great room, and the table. What about behind him? No one else was around. Satisfied, he continued down the stairs sitting at the table.

"Adam?" Adam fell out of his chair, when Mr. Adams stepped out of the kitchen. "Good—you're awake! I hoped to surprise you. These mornings have become habitual."

"Well, thanks, I'm certainly surprised… ." He muttered, "although you seem to appear at the most inopportune moments."

"You sound just like my son."

 _Son?!No wonder he moved away!_ Adam thought.

"Well, I've come to a decision. I understand it's difficult to get to know someone in a short amount of time… . However, I've decided it would be best for you to come back with me, to Boston. It's important for you to establish connections, to meet some of our friends, and to learn our customs, if you intend to become a part of our family."

"Wait, Sir, are you saying—"

"Must I repeat myself Adam? You wish to marry my daughter?"

"Yes." He wondered if something was in his coffee… .

"Good. It's settled. Now, at the end of the week—"

"Wait, Sir."

"Wait what?"

"I—"

"He's speechless, John." Ben was coming down the stairs. "I forgot to tell you Adam. I'll be managing your meetings with Mr. Jenkins and Mr. Brown about their shipments. Hoss and Little Joe will travel to Tucson for the next cattle drive. And they'll be back in time for the next roundup."

"You knew?"

"Yes. As he said, it's settled. Enjoy your trip." His father folded his arms and gave him that stare…whenever he was pushed into something unexpected.

"Adam, you were saying?"

"I—am, honored, Sir… . Also, will we have time to look for something?"

"You have something special in mind?"

"I may… ."

"Ah, I think I know just the place. I imagine you're also thinking… ."

"Yes, that as well… ." He grinned. He became serious again. "Sir, what was it that made up your mind?"

"Well, I discovered while my daughter needed someone not only to care for and provide for her, but also to protect her, as well. Despite certain differences you were the only man who has shown me to be capable of all three."

"I see." He realized who he sounded like… . _Boston!_ As excited as he was, Adam began to wonder what he was getting himself into… ?


	11. Chapter 11:The Family Man

11: The Family Man

Adam had remained mellow the next couple of days, not wanting someone to become suspicious… .

"Boston?!"

"Well, your father is hoping to introduce me to some people there…your customs, your way of life… . I imagine the man is testing me, hoping I could meet their approval, first." It was going to be hard to leave her. It was much further than his trip to San Francisco…though his next cattle drive may have been nearly as long. But he wanted to meet the rest of her family, and gain the approval of the Adams' friends.

While Adam went through his clothes, he chided himself. _Why couldn't I just ask her? I have his permission already_ … _but what about the rest of her family?_ He imagined she already had a couple of those experiences already, and he wanted the occasion to be just as special. Besides, he didn't have—

"Nervous?"

Adam turned, relieved to see his Pa. "I can't say I'm not. I'm traveling across the country with a man and woman I barely know. I feel like I'll have to walk on eggshells the entire time. Things are better between Mr. Adams and I since the first day, but I don't want to ruin things."

"You'll be fine. Imagine how he felt traveling here to meet you."

"He didn't seem predisposed to like me, that's certain. Who knows what other members of their society will be like… ."

"Well you know Wendell, and William already, and they're both different."

"Yes, very…although personally I don't think William is horrible. Somewhat pretentious, but that is to be expected, considering his success. I was in his position before, and have an idea of how he may feel."

"Perhaps if you want to make amends, you could reach out to him. The more connections you make, the better you'll do."

"Hmm…perhaps I should. He was and still is closely affiliated with the family. I wouldn't want to ruin any family ties."

"That's a good start," he agreed. He added. "By the way, this came for you on the stage this morning."

Adam looked quizzically at a letter addressed to him from Tennessee. "I can't say I know anyone from this place, unless... ." He tore it open quickly. "Dear Adam, I know we haven't officially met. However, a part of me believes at one time we should have known one another, and may have crossed paths before... ." He looked up after reading over the rest. "It's from David."

"Violet's brother."

"He was stationed in Louisiana since the middle of May, but was transferred to Georgia last month. Nonetheless he's heard a great deal about me. He'd like to meet me at some point in the future, pending the War's end. In the meantime, he invited me to visit his home outside Philadelphia if I so happen to pass through the area."

"That's nice of him to open his home without getting a chance to meet you first, which is understandable under the circumstances...but what was that about meeting once before?"

"I don't quite know, but from what Violet told me, he also attended Harvard. It's likely we may have been on campus at the same time at one point or another... ."

"Any details on his family?"

"A wife, Julia, and three children. A son, David, age five; and two daughters, Emma, age three, and Lillian, or Lilly, a year and a half."

"A year and a half?! Hasn't Violet told us he's been away two years?"

"That can only mean she was born after the War started. At those ages, I wonder if they remember their father."

"Well, I suppose you'll find out soon enough... ."

Before Ben walked away, Adam thought of something. "Pa?"

"Yes, Adam?"

"I was thinking about Mr. Adams' initial concerns and Violet wanting me to trust her more. I know you intend to keep a watchful eye on her, anyhow… but I'm thinking she'd be better off here for a bit longer."

"Oh?" He was curious.

"When I return, there's something I intend to ask her, but first, there's something I want to figure out beforehand. I know she enjoys visiting, but I want to see if she would really like it here… ."

"I see where you're going with this," Ben nodded. "I think it's a good idea. She seems open to trying new things." He added, "Just suppose, she discovers she doesn't like it much after all…then what?"

"Well…I suppose it won't change how I feel about her… ."

"I see…you're sure about this?"

"I'm sure. I can't imagine going back to the way things were without her… ."

"Well, at least this one will be worthwhile." He embraced his son and patted his shoulder.

"Now, I just need to tell her—"

"Oh, I think I can handle that. I'd like to run it by John, anyhow."

"What's that grin for?"

"Oh, nothing. I just thought of how nice it's been having certain company in the house… ."

Later in the evening, Violet was going through her clothes. _What to wear tomorrow before I leave? Must I really? I suppose I should be happy to return to the Mrs. Jones' house. It's closer to school._ Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in."

"Packing I see?"

"Yes, Mr. Cartwright. Thank you for having me."

"Oh, it's no trouble. Your parents were here already…I imagine you enjoyed your stay?"

"I have. It's quite peaceful here at night."

"Well, I can't say it's always this peaceful, not with three brothers quarreling over who knows what. They're usually on their best behavior when company visits…speaking of which, you wouldn't mind staying a little longer?

"You'd like for me to stay?" Her eyes sparkled.

"Yes, while Adam is away. Your father and I consider it a fair trade. After all, he's borrowing my son…who else should look after his daughter?"

"Mr. Cartwright, I'd love to stay. Although I tried to tell Adam he shouldn't worry about me. I could manage, either way."

"Your father thought you'd say that…which is why he insists you stay here until Adam returns. After what happened Sunday, he wouldn't have it any other way."

"Well! I suppose I have no choice then."

"I'll see you bright and early tomorrow."

She found it all rather puzzling. A few days ago, her father wouldn't hear of her extending her stay out west beyond the year. He argued the Cartwrights lived a different lifestyle than she was accustomed to, nor one he wanted for her. Now he entrusted the Cartwrights for her own safety? As strange as it seemed, she couldn't find herself arguing with him…after all, it never got her anywhere.

On departure day, Mr. Adams had some difficult words. "My dear, as much as it pains your mother and I to leave you again, I know you'll be in capable hands." He stroked her hair before hugging her. "You have certainly made us proud."

Her mother embraced her tightly. "Be strong. Take care, darling, until we meet again."

Before Adam entered. "You aren't planning on meeting any old friends while I'm gone, are you?"

"Of course not—with the way you have your Pa and brothers and Mr. Myers 'keeping watch'."

"I couldn't take any chances," he whispered, before kissing her goodbye.

She was trying very hard to hold back tears as the stagecoach traveled off in the distance. Ben offered his shoulder. "I should be happy. Before I was a bit nervous but so eager for adventure…now, it's difficult seeing them leave."

"Winter break will be here before you know it." He held her tightly with one arm. Then he turned to Hoss and Joe. "Now, boys, before you leave on your next ride, what say you to Violet staying with us a few more weeks?"

"You hear that, 'Short Shanks'? We're gonna have ourselves a sister!"

"Hoss, we should do our sister a favor and bring her to school. We wouldn't want her to be late on account of us."

"Right, I'll do it the easy way." Hoss began picking her up and putting her over his shoulder.

"Wait—No—" She gasped before bursting out laughing.

"Boys!" Ben bellowed. "Gentle, now."

"Sorry, Ma'am." He put her down.

She ran a few steps ahead, and stuck out her tongue and resumed when they chased after her.

Ben could only fold his arms and grin in amusement. Sometimes he wondered, if he had a girl… .

Meanwhile, on the stage, Adam was in for a long, bumpy ride with the Adams.'

"I can't recall the last time I traveled east of the Mississippi... ."

"Consider yourself fortunate, Adam. This is my first!"

"There's a first time for everything, Mrs. Adams, like your daughter is now realizing."

"Has it been that long, Adam?" Mr. Adams inquired

"Too long Mr. Adams. If it's as long as I think it's been... .Business normally takes me to San Francisco, Tucson—"

"Pardon, where is Tucson?"

"Good, question. Presently it's in Arizona Territory, although the last time I was there, it was still part of New Mexico Territory."

"Certainly the War must have something to do with that."

"Indeed, it does, which is why at present I try to avoid going there. My brother, Little Joe nearly got killed trying to get to and from Yuma, also part of Arizona Territory."

"Quite strange having travelled here, the sentiments are quite different. I couldn't quite gauge a certain common belief. Back home, the sides are much clearer."

"Indeed, Sir. Though truthfully, I can't be sure what side the people in my area believe and I don't think they know either. I do know they change sides like the sun rising east and setting west, based on which argument appeals to them at the time."

"I imagine around here, it's best to be neutral."

"We try, although we lean Union at the Ponderosa, at least now."

"Hmm...sounds like quite a story."

"It's a long one."

"We have all the time in the world."

"Indeed, we do." Adam went on to explain how a stranger with Confederate sympathies tried taking advantage of his younger brothers' southern heritage on his mother's side, and how it nearly tore the two of them apart.

"Were you really planning on going all the way to New England, on a horse?" Mrs. Adams asked.

"Well, sort of. I was angry. New England was the furthest place I could think of. But I realized shortly thereafter I just wanted to blow off some steam... ."

"When we're angry we don't see things clearly. But perhaps subconsciously, you do like New England."

Adam was wondering how much things had changed the last time he was there... .

Needless to say they were still a long ways from there, and Mr. Adams had plans once the stage lines ended.

"Adam, do you perchance happen to own another tie?"

"No Sir. Why?"

"Oh, nothing in particular... ." Then he added. "Out west you may wear certain things. However, once reaching east, we must find you a proper tie and shoes. Perhaps even a hat."

Apparently string bow ties, cowboy boots and his favorite hat weren't proper attire. At least he left his hat in his suitcase.

It had already been a couple weeks on stage before reaching a train outside Kansas City, Missouri. While in St. Louis, Adam tried to remember the last time he wore an ascot tie, and oxfords. But here he was, trying them on.

"It suits you nicely." Mrs. Adams commented.

"Thank you ma'am."

"Yes, a good start, indeed." Mr. Adams agreed. "The suit will wait for another day... ."

"What is wrong with my suit Sir?"

"Oh, nothing, in particular. I understand there's less need for a suit in most occasions out west, consider yourself making a fresh start when wanting to make an impression among new people."

"What my husband means to say, while you certainly wear a suit well for a man of such stature, I imagine you'll look even grander in a multitude of different suits."

 _In other words, everything was wrong with it!_ Adam concluded. "Are you trying to make a man of me, Sir?"

"You're already a man, but of course not just any man. I wouldn't bring any man back with me to Boston."

He admitted it wasn't often he needed a suit tailored, but perhaps it was best to do as the Romans did when in Rome. He was certain his favorite black shirt wasn't getting much use out of this trip.

Now begged the next question, _Top hat or Bowler hat?_

After much thought, he realized he could get away with wearing both hats. Yet he decided the Bowler would be best day to day and the Top for the evening or special occasions. Both in black, of course. Adam also found a black woolen frock coat appropriate for cooler weather.

Traveling from St. Louis would be smooth sailing until they stopped in Philadelphia. In the meantime, they took a carriage ride through Old City, passing by Independence Hall, the Liberty Bell, and went further down, into Society Hill.

After weaving through various city blocks they passed by several two and three story brick townhouses, before turning onto a narrow cobblestone street. "David used to live in this house," Mr. Adams mused after stopping in front of a home on Stamper Street. "After his son was born he moved to Upper Darby, in an area known as Drexel Hill. I realize this is the opposite direction of his current address, but I assumed you wanted to stop through the City first."

"Reminds me a bit like Beacon Hill." Adam noted, looking at the brick row homes along the way.

"Somewhat, perhaps, though the people here may be a notch friendlier."

They traveled west of Philadelphia, passing several mills along the way. They eventually came across a large two-and-a half-story colonial with a central fireplace and a larger fireplace along the far right wall.

"Here we are." Mr. Adams announced, as they were getting out of the carriage.

While Adam began wondering how he would be received, a well dressed young brunet boy raced out the door.

"Grandpa! Grandma! I saw the carriage from the window."

"My boy!" His grandfather hugged him, while his grandmother kissed him. "I told you we'd come back this way."

Two little girls, the elder, a brunette, and the younger, a blonde, in lace dresses, came rushing to embrace and kiss their grandparents. They were followed by a slender blonde woman in a house dress, with her hair tied in a bun.

"I'd like you to meet someone." Mr. Adams turned to Adam. "Children this is Mr. Adam Cartwright, a new friend of your Aunt Violet. Adam this is our daughter-in-law, Julia."

"Pleasure to finally meet you." He extended his hand.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Cartwright." She was looking up while shaking his hand. "I heard about you from my sister-in-law. My husband was hoping you'd come this way soon." Up close her blue eyes seemed a bit tired on an otherwise pleasant, smiling face.

One by one, Adam tested his knowledge of the kids. "Let's see now," Adam squatted to their level. "You're David, Emma, and Lilly."

"How did you know our names?" The blue-eyed boy gasped.

"Your father told me. He invited me here. And your aunt told me a few things about you."

"Are you the cowboy?" Emma asked.

"Yes, I am!"

"Mommy reads Auntie's letters. You really are tall!" Emma's brown eyes grew wide.

Adam laughed while reaching out to Lilly, but the blonde blue-eyed girl decided to hide behind her mother's skirt, instead. "Well, your aunt said you were shy."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Cartwright. Lilly is quite wary of new faces, men in particular."

"You don't look like a cowboy!" David remarked.

"David, mind your manners, please." His mother warned.

"Well, you see we're back east. My cowboy clothes would stand out around here. I should've known you'd ask. You're the outspoken one in the family!"

David scowled, while Emma laughed.

"Children, why don't we let our guests come inside and get settled? Then we can finish talking."

As Adam was bringing the luggage inside, he overheard David saying, "Why couldn't Auntie come back with Grandpa and Grandma?"

"You know why. Auntie isn't done with school yet."

"But I thought Uncle William—"

"David, for the last time, Auntie and Uncle William aren't together anymore!"

"Auntie moves real fast!"

 _Smack!_ "As does your tongue! Upstairs young man!"

David was crying while rubbing tears from his eyes and took one look toward Adam before running up the stairs.

"Let me talk with him," Mr. Adams followed him up the stairs.

"Davey's in trouble."

"Emma, no teasing your brother."

"David is a tough customer," Adam remarked as the rest made themselves at home in the sitting room.

"He's never been one to take changes easily," his grandmother admitted, while playing with Lilly on her lap. "Does he remind you of someone?"

"Very much so," but Adam wouldn't say who... .

"Mr. Cartwright I made a picture." She pointed to a few stick figures, her mother, brother, her sister, herself, and one more on the far side of the paper. "That's Daddy. He's really far away."

"I see...did you do all of these?" He noted a pile on the small table.

"Well I did this one, of Auntie and... ." she rubbed over the other figure. "Never mind."

He nodded, understanding who the other figure was... ."Is that her favorite dress?" He noted the purple chalk scribbles over her 'aunt'.

"Yes, in Auntie's favorite color."

"Emma will draw all day if you let her." Her mother came into the sitting room.

"Yes, someone told me she likes to draw, and chat."

"You know what Mommy likes? She likes to dance."

"I used to, dear."

"She dances and sings in the kitchen when she's cooking."

Her mother's face went from flush back to firm. "Emma likes to say more than she should, but someone probably told you that already."

"Well she also told me her sister-in-law is a nice woman, who puts her family first, but is a bit of a worrier and needs to take it easy once in a while."

"She's said too much." She then paused as if she remembered something. "I'll be back."

"Looks like I'm stepping someone's toes."

"You haven't said anything she hasn't been told already...more than once." Mrs. Adams smiled.

Adam noticed the little girl in her lap kept looking in his direction as he spoke, but when he addressed her, she would once again turn her head away.

Adam tried to imagine what was going on in her head, but Emma interrupted his thoughts.

"Lilly is scared of boys, except our brother, and grandpa."

"Scared is not the word I would use Emma, but she's not accustomed to most men I'm afraid. You thought my husband was a challenge...you'll have your work cut out for you winning over a few in this house."

"Yes, I'm beginning to see that."

David and Mr. Adams made their way down the stairs. The boy sulkily faced Adam. "I'm sorry Mr. Cartwright, for being rude to you earlier."

"Alright. Apology accepted."

"Grandpa says I should say sorry to Mommy, too." He made his way to the kitchen.

"David has quite a property out here," Adam remarked.

"Yes, he purchased it from a Quaker a few years ago. It's a lot to upkeep, but Julia insists on managing much of the house. What she can't a friendly neighbor might help."

"No nanny for the children?"

"She fired one, another quit the last time we were here."

David came back. "Mr. Cartwright, Mommy isn't done with dinner, but she wants me to show you to your room, and around the house."

"Can I help?" Emma spoke up.

"I guess," her brother shrugged.

Emma used both hands to grab hold of one of Adam's and led him around the house, with her brother while Adam played around with a worried expression.

Meanwhile, Lilly got off of her grandmother's lap, and followed behind her siblings.

Mrs. Adams came into the kitchen. "Julia dear, are you planning to change out of that house dress before supper?"

"Certainly. Although I don't recall you being concerned when you came this way earlier."

"You do have a new guest here. Take pride in being the Matriarch of this fine estate!"

"I do, but I'm not out to impress anyone."

"Who said you're 'out to impress anyone'? Surely you wish to represent your husband well!" She then grew closer as Julia was stirring something over a stove. "I know you don't have many visitors and this may have been a surprise, but try to enjoy yourself a bit dear." She kissed her on the cheek.

"He's taller than I thought he would be."

"Adam?"

"Yes. I was told he was tall, but it's quite different seeing him in person... .I just hope the children aren't too much. They are very lively."

"I'm sure Adam will be fine."

Meanwhile, the children were now touring the kitchen.

"Don't pull too hard Emma," Julia cautioned.

"I'll be fine, I hope!" Adam grabbed the entryway on his way out, feigning desperation.

Julia covered her mouth to conceal a smile, but nearly bumped into the stove behind her.

Meanwhile upstairs, the children had finished touring the children's rooms and one of the guest rooms. "This is Mommy and Daddy's room..."

Adam scanned the room to find a Queen sized poster bed, chairs, and a dresser with pictures...one with a distinguished man in a uniform.

"That's our Daddy! Mommy lets us kiss it if we really miss him!"

Adam, pondering that statement for a moment, wiped his eye to ensure nothing was there.

"Emma, we're not supposed to be in Mommy and Daddy's room unless they're in here!"

"Well, Daddy's never here, and Mommy's busy. We should show him the whole house."

"But we didn't go in the attic or the cellar!"

"But we never go there anyway! I don't even think Mommy does!"

"C'mon, Emma let's go!"

"Fine, but stop being so bossy!"

"Well I'm the oldest!"

Adam began to grin slightly, at such familiar remarks...but wait—wasn't someone else following them?

Finally, they reached the final guest room. "This is your room. Auntie usually stays here, but Mommy changed the sheets because the blanket had flowers on it."

"Thanks David."

"How's it coming along?" Julia stood through the doorway.

"Fine," they replied in unison.

"I was coming to say dinner is almost ready." Then she added, "David, Emma, have you seen your sister?"

 _I knew it!_ Adam thought, while the others went to search the other rooms. He had a sneaking suspicion as he went down the hall. _If I were so small, where would I go?_ He peered into the doorway of the parents' room, and sure enough, there was Lilly on tiptoe reaching for a picture atop the dresser. Not wanting to frighten her, Adam treaded slowly.

"Lillian!" Her mother gasped.

No sooner had Lilly turned around to her mother's words did she topple, falling into Adam's arms. The shock on the blue-eyed girls face was short-lived as her mother seemingly snatched her from Adam's grasp.

"Thank you," she managed, before scolding her little one. "Lilly, you scared me! We do not climb chairs!"

Adam decided it was best to leave until he noticed the picture of the man in uniform on the ground, the frame shattered, but the picture intact. He placed it back on the dresser.

Yet Lilly's eyes were following the man who was leaving the room, and began wailing once out of sight.

 _Smack!_

Adam decided to get his things and perhaps freshen up a bit.

Soon, however, he heard knocking on his door. It was Emma. "Mr. Cartwright, what happened? Is Lilly alright?"

"Lilly will be fine. She almost took a tumble." Emma went back to her room, but now David was at the door. "Hey, Mr. Cartwright, I watched you. Thanks for saving her."

"It's no trouble."

"Do you like saving people Mr. Cartwright?"

"Sure, if I can...your aunt saved my life once."

"She did?"

"Back in Virginia City, close to my home, a man wanted to shoot me, but she distracted him so I could stop him."

"Auntie is brave!"

"Sure is!"

"You really like her, don't you?"

"Of course I do...say, why the change in tune? You weren't happy to see me when I got here.

"Well, you're different Mr. Cartwright. You talk to us, you play with us...you're cool!"

"Well, I'm a cowboy!"

"But where's your hat?"

"Ok, 'Doubting Thomas!' " Adam took out his hat and accessories.

"Those are the pants you guys like to wear!"

"They're chaps...and I almost didn't bring them—they're heavy, see?"

"Say, you really are a cowboy!"

Julia came to check on them in her evening gown. "Are you ready?"

"Hey, Mommy, did you know Mr. Cartwright has two younger brothers? He's lucky!"

"I don't know—we annoy each other sometimes. But there's nothing we wouldn't do for one another!"

"Dinner is served." She was pleased at them getting along.

After dinner, Adam wanted to show his gratitude.

"Thank you for dinner, the chicken was very good."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." She grinned before turning to do the dishes.

"Are you sure you don't need help cleaning up, Julia?"

"I'm fine Adam."

"Don't worry Adam, I'll help her," Mrs. Adams assured him. "Why don't you play the children a song? They've never heard a guitar before."

"Well in that case, it would be my treat."

Mrs. Adams helped with the dishes until she took out a small envelope inside her dress. "Julia, what's this?"

She turned. "Where did you find that?"

"On your desk. I was making sure the bills were paid on time, and I found this invitation to Mr. and Mrs. Smith's Thirtieth Wedding Anniversary. Didn't they live around the corner from you in Society Hill?"

"Yes, and they still live there."

"Are you going?"

"No. I don't even know why they invited me. They know David's been away."

"It says 'guest,' not 'husband.' When was the last time you've been out besides going to the market, bank, or running your usual errands?"

She sighed. "Even if I go, who would I bring?"

"Hmm...such a lovely young lady in a lovely house, and she happens to have a nice young man as a guest in her home."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I'm married and he's courting my sister-in-law!" She paused, hearing someone singing, "Oh Susanna," in her sitting room. "He has a nice singing voice," she remarked quietly.

"Alright...I'll ask him!"

"No!"

Mrs. Adams walked into the sitting room, with Julia trailing behind her. "Adam, surely you enjoy parties..."

He raised a brow, wondering where this was going. "Well, of course."

"...as well as dancing and music?"

"Certainly."

"Well, Julia happened to be invited to a lavish party tomorrow evening in Society Hill. Would you be so kind—"

"Mr. Cartwright, let me apologize. It's very last minute, you are under no obligation to accept—"

"I'd be happy to escort you, if you'd like."

Julia's mouth dropped. She covered it quickly. "Thank you."

"Well, that settles it then." Mrs. Adams was satisfied. "Now let's get you children off to bed!"

Adam had dozed off and woken up. He was certain he saw a small figure entering the doorway.

"Hey." He sat up and squatted down to this little person. "What are you doing up so late?"

"Adam?" Said a little voice he hadn't heard before.

"Yes." He paused. "Lilly?"

"Yes. Up, please." He could see her little arms raising in the dark.

He picked up the little girl and lit a bedside lamp. "So, you do talk! I knew you'd come around."

The little girl stared at him with her intense blue eyes. Her little fingers slid through his curls on his head. She touched the creases of his brow, the sides of his face, and suddenly pulled back.

"Tickles!"

"Looks like I'll need to shave come morning."

She giggled, but then grew serious again, stroking his neck, which made Adam jerk and her laugh again. Then she laid her head on his shoulder. He could hear sniffling and feel warm teardrops through his robe.

He held her tightly. "I'm not the man in the picture, but someday you'll see him soon. Very soon!" Adam wondered if he should be making such a promise, but at the moment he lost all rational thought, wanting to do anything to make this little girl happy. He never thought a little girl would steal his heart (again), but it happened as she wrapped her arms tighter around him in confirmation of hearing his words. "Can I sing you a song?"

"Yes, please."

Adam thought of a song that came to mind: "When the blackbird in the Spring, on the willow tree, sat and rocked, I heard him sing, singing Aura Lea. Aura Lea, Aura Lea, maid with golden hair; sunshine came along with thee, and swallows in the air... ." (1)

As he sang the words he could hear the sniffling stop and feel his robe was drying. Her arms were loosening and her head was settling under his neck. He figured she was falling asleep.

When he carried her back to her room, he could see her mother in the hall, watching in disbelief, as he put her back to bed, sound asleep.

"Well, Mr. Cartwright—"

"You can call me Adam."

"Adam, you certainly have a gift with children."

"I try." He chuckled. "I'll see you tomorrow morning."

Julia went to bed wondering about this man in her home, and what should occur if he were to leave... .

Adam went back to bed thinking of all that had transpired and the impact he felt he was making on this family...or were they making an impact on him? _Family Man? Sleep on it._ He decided.

(1) Aura Lee


End file.
